Max Steel Reboot bonus chapters
by Shouhei Narumi
Summary: These are a few short chapters I wrote about my OC Jessie and Berto Martinez. Just a few story ideas that popped into my head several days ago. If anyone has any other ideas for another chapter I'm all ears.
1. Chapter 1

I have no idea how we had come to this point but as I groaned, Berto's breath warm on my neck as he gently rubbed the spot directly beneath my thighs, I couldn't help blaming my best friend Shock for causing this. Even though I was enjoying the attention of my boyfriend but having lost complete control of my emotions and my body at this point I groaned again as his tongue darted into my ear and I fidgeted as his fingers worked their magic on me. It was only hours earlier that Berto suggested the three of us go on vacation to an island. More than a little curious I agreed but then I began to wonder just why he wanted to travel almost halfway across the world in a jump jet he 'borrowed' from N-Tek. When we left before anyone knew that we were gone I found myself getting a little tense as Berto kept glancing from me to Shock before he chuckled quietly. By the time we arrived at the island paradise I was all set to demand an answer when Shock suddenly linked with me and as Berto stepped outside in his shorts I stared down at my new hologram and instantly I went completely red in the face.

"Oh no. There is no way that I'm going outside in this." I told Shock and he detached, rolling his eye at me and I glared back. "I mean this is...really revealing." I added and he sighed as I tried to cover myself with my arms.

"It's fine to wear something like that. In case you didn't know girls do wear bikinis." He explained as I crossed my arms in front of me which didn't really help. "Just relax and go outside. Berto's waiting for us." Before I could stop him he flew outside and after the longest possible time I took a deep breath and tried to walk as casually as possible but I knew my face was still bright red with embarrassment and it didn't help when Berto's jaw practically dropped as soon as he caught a glimpse of me.

"Not helping." I grumbled once again trying to cover myself but then Berto grinned and stepped forward before he gently took me by the hand. "Whoa what are you..." I muttered before he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautiful." He told me and for the second, or possibly third time today I blushed furiously. But to hear him tell me I looked beautiful made my embarrassment almost worth it. Little did I know that Shock had planned this with Berto days ago when he noticed the scientist looking almost forlorn and he flew over, curious about why my long-term boyfriend seemed so depressed. Started he looked up from his keyboard to find the Ultralink eyeing him and then he sighed.

"What's up with you?" Shock asked as Berto tried to avoid the Ultralink's one green eye but Shock knew something was wrong and he hovered level with his face. "You seem pretty upset."

"I was just thinking that Jessie and I haven't been on a date in weeks. First it was N-Tek being destroyed than Extroyer trashing Copper Canyon plus her exams. Sorry that I'm venting but..." He trailed off with a sigh as he realized that I was sparring with Max Steel for the billionith time. But to his surprise Shock set an arm down on his shoulder and as he stared at the Ultralink Shock smiled.

"That's why I came looking for you. You know I don't really like it when you two are alone together but...I have an idea." He said and Berto chuckled remembering all the times Shock had walked in on them kissing and hugging. "So what do you think? Want to give my idea a try?" He asked and seeing the smile cross Berto's face he rolled his eye. "Just be gentle with her okay? She's been through a lot these past few weeks and that doesn't include school." He added and Berto nodded already thinking about what they could do alone for a couple of hours. Several hours passed and when I returned to Berto's lab I was taken aback when Berto told me that he had a great idea for our vacation. Though now as I stood on the white sand and with Berto's fingers intertwined with mine I couldn't help being a little suspicious. To my amazement Shock suddenly returned to the jump jet and as I stood there, very confused, Berto gently tugged my hand and for some reason I didn't resist as he led me towards the forest in the distance and as we walked hand in hand I have to admit that I tensed up a little. After we walked so far into the distance Berto stopped and as his hand left mine he noticed the confused look I was giving him and he smiled.

"You look kind of tense." He pointed out and after a long moment I sighed. "I can help with that if you want." He added as he stepped around until he was facing my back and as I stood there he gently placed his hands on either side of my shoulders and began to rub them. After a few seconds passed I began to relax and start to enjoy the back massage until one of his hands drifted further down my back but I was distracted as he put a little more pressure into his back rub and I smiled. Then I gasped when his hand suddenly pressed against my inner thigh and I tilted my head, looking back at him in surprise and he grinned.

"I'm just helping you relax." He explained and I wanted to believe him but as one hand continued rubbing my shoulder the other began to gently rub the inside of my leg and at first I wanted to push him away, a little annoyed that Berto would take advantage of me but it didn't take long until it began to feel pretty good and I tilted my head back. As my eyes drifted closed I smiled and noticing that I wasn't pushing him away or getting mad he continued rubbing both my back and leg, his fingers digging in a little. Then his fingers brushed up towards my rear and I gasped suddenly my eyes opening for a split second then as he started stroking the underside of my butt I groaned. When my eyes closed again Berto chuckled to himself as he kept caressing me. Then his hand left my back and to my shock it moved across until he was rubbing my chest but I kind of liked the feeling of his hands there and I didn't fight, making a slight gasping noise as he caressed both my rear and my breast. Soon I could feel my body moving in time with his hands as he rubbed the underside of my rear and Berto smiled as he increased his hand movements until I whimpered, not wanting him to stop.

His hand leaving my chest he moved forward and pressed up against me and as his hand moved beneath me I felt his tongue suddenly dart into my left ear and I groaned flushing red as he licked and kissed it. Then his teeth nibbled my earlobe as his fingers brushed my backside earning another gasp from me before he whispered into my ear, his warm breath on the back of my neck making me tremble.

"I have an idea but I want to make sure that you want this to." He whispered before he licked my neck and I shuddered as he wrapped one arm around my waist, holding me against his chest as he spoke and I blushed again but very soon I was panting from his caresses and I found myself wanting him even more.

"I...want you...to..." I whispered and he chuckled before he gave my neck another kiss, his teeth gently nibbling and I gasped. Taking me by the hand again he led me deeper into the forest and pretty soon we came to a grove of trees far from the Jump Jet. Without speaking Berto motioned me to move closer to a tree and I did before I felt his arms encircle my waist. Then he gently pressed against me before nibbling my throat and my eyes rolled back, enjoying our time together and after a few more minutes of being kissed and caressed Berto reached down before I felt one of his hands grip my backside. Knowing what was coming still didn't prepare me for a sharp pain as he pushed against me and I cried out, scaring several birds who took flight. As I whimpered Berto looked at my face as he shuddered and when he could speak he asked me something.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked as he kept himself perfectly still though the strain was obvious on his face. Not trusting my words I nodded slightly and he gave me a smile, gently kissing my cheek. Moving his head back so he was facing my neck he moved his hips, his hand still gripping my backside and I moaned as I felt my body respond. Once he was sure I wasn't in any pain he pushed himself deeper into me and as he started to move I groaned, reaching forward and gripping the tree directly in front of me as I shifted my legs. As I moaned, my eyes completely closed as I focused only on his movements and groans, I felt myself giving over control to him and he chuckled briefly before his thrusts sped up almost driving me into the tree. Shocked that we were having sex in the middle of a forest my eyes opened for a moment and seeing the slight worry in my eyes, despite the fact I was panting, Berto reached down and planted his other hand down on my butt. With a cheeky grin he gripped my butt hard and when I yelped as his fingers dug in he chuckled again before he began to almost ride me and I groaned. In seconds my eyes drifted shut as he moved inside me and pretty soon I rested my head on his neck as I moaned, wanting him to move even quicker. Hearing my cries he smiled to himself before he shifted his feet and with his feet now firmly on the sandy floor he began to move again and I planted both hands on the tree before me otherwise I knew I would have fallen to my knees. As my cries became louder and I started to pant Berto knew that I was quickly reaching my limit and he gripped me even harder not giving me a moment to rest as he kissed my neck. And just as I felt something shift in me he leant over and suddenly his teeth bit down hard on the side of my neck. As I winced from the sudden and sharp pain his mouth moved instantly over the wound and when he began to suck on my neck I shivered before my eyes shot open and with a cry that shook the island I came, my body convulsing. As I whimpered and shook, gasping as I fought to breathe, I felt Berto shaking and as he thrust into me twice more his own chocolate-brown eyes went completely wide for a long moment before he cried out from his own release. As he lay his forehead against my back he gasped and as we rested together, both still panting, I soon heard him chuckle before he gently kissed my neck.

"Oh that was...so good." I muttered as soon as I was able to string two words together and he smiled at me before he gently kissed my lips. Reaching up I gripped the back of his head as I pushed his mouth against mine. As we kissed, both fighting for control, I felt his tongue press against my mouth and as I opened my mouth it darted in. Unable to help it I let out a groan, slightly muffled by his tongue as it explored the inside of my mouth before it wrapped around mine. As we kissed deeply I could feel one of his hands snaking down my hips, gently caressing as it did before it came to rest on my inner thigh. Without speaking I reached down with my left hand, gently taking his hand in mine before I moved his hand further down gasping into his mouth as I did until his hand was underneath me. Knowing what I wanted without having to be told Berto started to caress my rear again and as his fingertips touched me I moaned, my body pressing against his as I did. It wasn't long until he licked my neck and as I groaned, his fingers making me want something more, he whispered something to me.

"You seem like you need me again. Do you want me to make you feel good again?" He asked and as his warm breath moved against my neck I found myself gasping. "Just say what you want babe. I'm all ears." He chuckled as he licked my ear and I groaned, trying to speak.

"You...right now." I groaned and he grinned, loving that he was dominating me and I sighed.

"Ask nicely." He said and I groaned,and not just from the pleasure of him rubbing himself against my body. Finally I growled, surprising both of us before I lifted my head and stared straight into his eyes.

"Quiero que ahora mismo lo que deja de jugar alrededor y me folles!" I growled in fluent Spanish and after a long moment he chuckled before he reached down. Without any hesitation he gripped my butt in both hands and I cried out when he drove himself hard into me. In seconds we were both crying out from equal parts pleasure and pain as Berto rode me hard. When we both finally climaxed we came together and the strength instantly went out of my legs as I slid to the sand below. But Berto caught me in his arms and held me as he sat, both panting with exhaustion. As I rested my head against his chest he gave me a tired smile before gently kissing my forehead as I whimpered, now weak and wondering how we were both going to walk back to the waiting Jump Jet. Thankfully Shock chose that exact moment to speak into my head and I sighed, relieved that he was on his way. Then it finally occurred to me that he had know what was going to happen as he appeared from the grove of trees, a grin on his face as he saw us gasping and he flew over.

"Thought you could use a hand getting back." He said and I gave him a grin despite feeling like I could sleep for a day at least. "Come on let's get back to the jet." He added as Berto helped me to my feet and together they both walked me to our transportation. As it turns out we were both pretty exhausted because I ended up curling up on the floor of the jet, yawning as I did and in seconds I was fast asleep. As Berto redressed and then started the jet, intending to fly the three of us back to N-Tek, Shock noticed that his head started to fall towards his chin and his eyes briefly closing before he started awake. Knowing that we'd most likely crash into the ocean if our pilot fell asleep Shock offered to take over and with a thank you and a huge yawn Berto wandered over to me. Curling up beside me he snuggled closer and after resting his head against my back his eyes slowly closed. In less than a minute he was out cold and Shock rolled his eye for a moment before the jet took to the air as he headed back to base. Though not before giving us one more amused look as he did.

**_In case anyone's wondering what Jessie said to Berto here's the translation;_**

**_Spanish: Quiero que ahora mismo lo que deja de jugar alrededor y me folles! _**

**_Engish: I want you right now so stop playing around and fuck me!_**


	2. Chapter 2

It was an early Saturday morning and when Shock woke up he was more than a little surprised to see that Jessie was nowhere to be found. If it was a weekend and there wasn't anything I needed to do I was usually still curled up and sound asleep in my bed but on this morning Shock found the bed empty and as he stared at it he heard the sound of the shower being turned off and as I emerged from the bathroom, still towel drying my damp hair I noticed him staring at me.

"Okay why are you staring at me like that?" I asked as I continued rubbing the towel through my hair and after a long moment of silence he gave me a grin.

"Sorry but I'm just surprised that you're up before me." He answered as I sat on the edge of my bed and I shrugged as I finished drying my shoulder-length brown hair and after a moment he noticed a slight smile on my face. "Oh I get it. You're going to see Berto aren't you?" He asked me and when I grinned he rolled his own green eye at me. "Figures."

"Well yes and no actually. I have a fun idea planned for him. He just doesn't know it yet." I grinned and that made Shock a little suspicious. "Don't worry I just need your help then you can do whatever you want for the day." Noticing him staring at me, a slight frown on his face and his arms crossed, I sighed. "Pretty please Shock? The best Ultralink in the universe?" I begged and after a few seconds he nodded and I giggled. Once my hair was dry and I made myself breakfast I went over the plan in my head before I told Shock everything. Well just the part about using Stealth Mode and playing a prank on Berto which was all he needed to know and as soon as I was done eating we flew to N-Tek courtesy of Flight Mode. The moment we arrived Shock changed me to Stealth Mode and just for a moment I made myself visible to thank him again before I vanished and he sighed, not sure exactly what I was going to do to my boyfriend but he wasn't really interested as he flew away to look for Steel and Furbo. As I walked towards Berto's lab I tried not to giggle but I couldn't help it and I noticed several N-Tek agents stop and look around probably wondering just where the laughter was coming from. But of course they couldn't see me and so I kept walking, soon finding myself inside my boyfriend's lab. But he wasn't there and that threw me for a few minutes until I heard footsteps and I looked towards the door as he walked in, focused almost completely on his hand-held computer. Grinning I walked over and as he stood in front of his computer I reached out and when he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked behind him and was more than a little shocked to find no one standing there. After a moment he shrugged and went back to his work only for something to brush the back of his head. This time he whirled around and again finding no one he frowned slightly.

"Okay this isn't funny." He muttered and I fought the urge to giggle at the face he was making. Before he could return to his work I leant forward and just as he was leaning down I brushed my lips against the back of his neck. Instantly he jumped as I stepped back enough that I was out of range and as he whirled around he growled. "Seriously stop it." Still grinning I reached over and he yelped as I squeezed his butt. "Whoa!" He yelped and as he stood there he heard the faintest giggle and it only took him a moment to figure out who it was. "Jessie? I should have known. Where are you?" He laughed as he reached forward but I moved away and wandered past him as he searched for me. Keeping as quiet as possible I watched as Berto walked one way then the other and I smiled at the cute face he was pulling as he concentrated on the sound of my footsteps. At one point he was very close to me but I just stepped to one side and he missed me by inches. Though I didn't miss him and as he walked past I reached across again and licked his ear, making him gasp. His face now red he spun around and I giggled, having fun and wishing I'd come up with this idea sooner. With my Stealth Mode on Berto had no clue just where I was hiding and I wasn't going to make it easy for him to find me. He didn't give up and just for a moment he moved to his keyboard and in seconds the door to his lab closed and I found myself trapped. Clever move, I thought as I moved towards him and just as he reached out I moved behind him and suddenly Berto felt a pair of arms grab him around his waist. At the same time he gasped as he felt his neck being nibbled and then when my tongue flicked into his ear he groaned and his eyes briefly closed.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked as I nibbled his earlobe and judging from the sigh I knew he was. As I kissed the back of his neck I moved one hand from his waist and gently squeezed his butt again, earning another groan from him as he shifted and pressed against me. When he ground his butt against mine I couldn't help it and I let out a groan, now slightly arousal and it was his turn to chuckle. "Mmm…" I groaned as my eyes closed and when I didn't move away he suddenly whirled around and his hands moved against my body, searching until he found my waist and his arms reached around. Now trapped between the keyboard and his body I smiled as I removed my helmet, still invisible, and I watched as he started running one of his hands against my body. As his fingertips trailed across my body he listened as I gasped from time to time and this clued him in to where I was most sensitive, also helping him know where he was touching me.

"Ah there you are." He muttered and as he started licking and kissing my throat I groaned, pushing back against the keyboard and he smiled, knowing that even while I was invisible I couldn't help making a noise and as his mouth moved down my body my head lolled back. Unable to help it, and completely turned on by Berto kissing and touching me all over I started moaning and he chuckled. "I may not be able to see you, babe but I can definitely hear you." He told me as he found my lips and as he kissed me passionately I groaned into his mouth as I returned the kiss. Pretty soon I couldn't stand it and he smiled as I became visible again chuckling as he saw my face flush and heard me gasping as I stared into his eyes. "So that's where you were hiding. I have to say I really like hide and seek. Or your version of it anyway." He said as I managed a grin and when his mouth claimed mine again I pressed myself against his body as his tongue pushed itself into my mouth. As his tongue explored the inside of my mouth I started gasping before I pressed my tongue against his. Picking up on my arousal and feeling exactly the same way Berto removed his jeans before he pushed his rear against mine and I tiled my head back as he ground his rear against mine, wringing a gasp from me as he did. With a chuckle he reached into his lab coat and when I saw what he had in the palm of his hand I flushed red, though I did give him a slight nod and after he slipped off his jeans he gently ran his fingers around my side. When his hand briefly touched the inside my rear I groaned, eyes briefly closing as I moved my rear against his open palm and he smiled. Gently he caressed me and as I groaned, the feeling amazing, he leant forward and when I felt his tongue trail down my neck I whimpered moving as close as I could and as his hand caressing sped up I rested my head on his keyboard as I groaned. Abruptly Berto removed his hand from me and I whimpered as I opened my eyes, wondering why he'd stopped and as I did I saw him slip off his lab coat as he smiled at me. Seconds later his boxers followed suit and as I stared at him, briefly glancing down at him before I blushed furiously and looked up, locking eyes with him. Then after a moment his mouth pressed to my throat and I started to sigh as he wrapped one arm around my waist and as he kissed me his grip tightened before I heard Berto chuckle.

Confused I looked into his eyes before his body pressed against mine and I groaned, eyes almost rolling back into my head as he entered me. Holding me he stayed as still as he could before gently kissing my cheek and as he stared into my eyes, almost asking permission to continue, I met his gaze and gave him a slight nod. Then as he began to move, one arm wrapped around my waist and the other now on the underside of my rear as he gently moved inside me, I groaned before I wrapped both arms around his neck. It wasn't long before Berto's movements sped up and I moaned before I shifted and started to mirror them, wanting him to push me to my limit. Our groans filled the room as I held onto Berto's neck as he started to thrust deep inside me and urged on by my cries he groaned and in seconds his fingernails dug into my shoulders as he moved in sync with me. Pretty soon I couldn't speak but judging from my moans and gasps Berto knew what I wanted and he held me against his chest and I wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing myself deeper onto him and we both moaned loudly. Then I felt something build up within me and as it started from the base of my stomach and flowed within me I began to pant before I threw back my head and gripping Berto's shoulders I cried out as my body convulsed. As I held myself against Berto his eyes went completely wide and gripping me just as tightly he let out a cry of his own and as his voice echoed throughout the room he rested his head in the crook of my neck as we both gasped. When both our bodies finally calmed down Berto looked into my eyes and I saw a tired smile appear on his lips before he moved forward and gently he kissed me. Returning his kiss I felt amazing despite being tired and as our kiss ended I placed both feet back on the floor, still panting slightly though I had a silly grin on my face


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe that you, of all people, got detention." Max said as I removed a textbook from my locker and when I turned around I frowned at him.

"Its Darnel's fault. If he hadn't been so frustrating I wouldn't have had to tell him off." I retorted as I straightened, carefully lifting my backpack onto my shoulders as I spoke. "She couldn't have just let it slide." I added with a sigh as Max walked me to the empty classroom that served as detention after school.

"It might not have been a smart idea to drop a obsentity in Spanish in front of the Spanish teacher." Shock told me and I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't give me that look." He said as I stepped inside the room as Max waved goodbye. "Besides I'm not the one that has to explain why you got in trouble and missed meeting up with Berto tonight."

"Thanks for reminding me." I grumbled slumping down in an empty desk and sighing to myself. "He's going to be so disappointed and after everything I've done so far to control my powers too." Of course it was my fault really when Darnel was only teasing me and I knew it but I was still angry at all the times he attacked me as Dark Titan and I just lost control for a moment. And that's how I ended up here, I thought to myself as I opened my book determined to finish my homework even though it wasn't due for another two days. But I found my concentration slipping as I wondered what Berto was doing and as I sat there I mentally scolded myself. Eventually detention finished an hour later and the moment I left the classroom I called Berto. After a few rings he picked up and before I had time to apologize he spoke.

"Where were you?" He asked me and I cringed hearing the anger in his voice. "I thought we had plans tonight."

"I'm so sorry Berto. I told Darnel off and I ended up getting detention because of my stupidity." I sighed and after a long moment of silence Berto answered.

"You really need to relax more and not let him get to you." He told me and I nodded, forgetting for a second that he couldn't hear me. Then he chuckled and I realized that I could hear him perfectly. Confused I stood there for a moment before someone grabbed me around the waist.

"Whoa!" I yelled and that's when I realized that Berto had snuck up on me. "Where did you come from?" I asked my heart beating wildly before he gave me a grin and suddenly he kissed my neck. With a gasp I managed to ask the same question again and he smiled.

"I was waiting for detention to end." He answered and that made me raise an eyebrow at him. "Shock already told me what happened and I decided to come here and wait for you." He explained and that's when I smiled. But when he kissed my neck again, his teeth brushing against it I gasped and gave him a puzzled look.

"Okay not that I'm not enjoying you kissing me but maybe we should leave the school before someone catches us making out in the hallway." I said and Berto grinned at me before he let go of my waist. Gently taking me by the arm he led me towards the janitor's closet and I paused midstep, now really unsure about what he was planning to do and he smiled.

"The school's probably deserted by now and even if it's not no one will catch us in here." He told me and I finally gave him a nod as he led me the rest of the way across the hallway. But when I stepped inside and he quietly closed the door behind us I suddenly tensed, wondering what I was doing letting him lead me around. Then Shock flew out of my backpack and crossed his arms looking from me to Berto and back before he rolled his eye.

"Once again I have to play lookout. You owe me big time for doing this you know Berto." Shock grumbled and my eyes went wide as I put two and two together. When I frowned Berto sighed and walked over before he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'll go and wait in the hall. In case anyone comes past and so I don't have to see...whatever you two get up to while I'm gone." He said with a sigh before the Ultralink left and as I stood there I tilted my head giving Berto my best frown.

"You do remember that you owe me for missing our date. Now you can make it up to me right now." Berto said and before I had time to protest that it wasn't my fault, even though it really was, he tightened his grip on my waist and when his tongue darted into my right ear any retort I had vanished in a split second as I groaned. My eyes closed briefly as I pressed against his chest and even though I didn't want to admit it I was suddenly overcome with the urge to let him have his way with me. Of course I wanted to protest and maybe even tell him no, possibly, but as his tongue flicked into my ear I found myself unable to utter a single word. As he held me his teeth now nibbling my earlobe as I pressed against him one of his hands gently rubbed my stomach just below my navel and I couldn't help it. I groaned as he rubbed his fingertips then his whole hand over the spot and I shuddered, eyes rolling back as he chuckled, knowing exactly where my spot was. Soon his fingertips started brushing my navel and I didn't want him to stop as I went limp in his arms, groaning as my eyes closed.

"You like to be touched there don't you?" He asked though he needn't have bother asking because, judging from the sounds I was making, it was pretty clear that I liked what he was doing. Without removing his fingers from my navel he moved his head closer to my neck and as his mouth pressed against my throat, his lips trailing kisses, I began to gasp and when his tongue brushed my throat I wrapped my arms around his waist. Nuzzling my neck while he rubbed my navel a little harder and faster set me off and soon I shuddered, practically rubbing my body against his hand and he chuckled. "How about this?" He said and I didn't have time to register what he meant until his hand moved below my navel and I groaned, back almost arching as he briefly caressed the underside of my butt.

"Uhh...no wait." I mumbled but he ignored me and kept touching me there until I gasped as I felt an ache inside me. Eventually I stopped speaking altogether and from the series of groans I made Berto smiled as he watched me hold onto him for dear life. Pretty soon he started kissing my neck, removing his hand from under me and as I whimpered a little put out he grinned. As his tongue darted inside my left ear this time his hand reached around and very gently he cupped my left breast. For the briefest of moments I wondered just why I was so sensitive though I gave up thinking altogether when he squeezed it. I didn't think he could make me anymore turned on but I soon found out otherwise when his head moved forward and keeping a firm grip on my waist with one hand his mouth moved to my chest. As his tongue flicked across one breast I moaned, body shifting and jerking as the ache within me became even stronger. Then his mouth moved to the right breast, kissing and licking it as his hand squeezed the other, my head lolled back. "Uh...Berto...I can't..." I groaned and seeing, and hearing, how aroused I was he sped up. Holding onto him I groaned and shivered as he teased me and pretty soon I felt him wrap both arms around my waist before he kissed the back of my neck. As I stood there, not wanting him to stop, I felt him gently rub himself against my backside and it didn't take much to make my body respond. Having no control I heard myself groan, eyes closed tight as I began to mirror his movements and when he started rubbing circles against my backside a little harder this time I groaned.

"You sound really cute right now. Do you want to go further?" He whispered as he breathed on my neck and I trembled giving him a slight nod as I squirmed in his grip. With a chuckle he carefully removed his jeans and then he nuzzled my neck as his body rubbed against mine, making me moan as I fought to stay still. But then he gently lowered me to the floor and when he pressed against me again, his body moving against my own I groaned as I started moving. "Heh you're impatient aren't you?" He asked as he licked my neck and that did it. Shifting on the floor I moved one leg under me before I tilted my head back and as I stared at him, panting he chuckled. "Just ask." He told me and I had to swallow before I could speak.

"If we're going to have sex then why are you messing with me?' I gasped and he laughed before he removed his boxers. Thinking he was finally ready I waited but he only nipped my neck and pressed himself against me. "Uhh...stop..." I groaned but he kept at it until I was moaning and after eyeing me with a cheeky grin he finally pushed into me. Whatever I wanted to say was cut off as I moaned then he began to move inside me, his hips thrusting forward and my head lolled back. In seconds I rested my head on his shoulder as he made love to me and I moaned more and more he chuckled. His chest merged with my back he moved faster and I groaned, eyes closing as I quickened my pace and soon we were both groaning as we felt something deep inside begin to grow. As we groaned I heard Berto muttering in Spanish and I smiled as he gripped my back, his body shuddering as he groaned. Then all at once he cried out, his voice echoing through the room and just as he rested his head on my shoulder I felt something shatter and I groaned as I climaxed. Breathing hard I rested my head against his, sweat running down both our foreheads as we gasped and I managed a tired smile.

"You are amazing." He told me and I sighed as he leaned across and kissed my cheek. Then he gave me a slight smile and puzzled I stared at him before his tongue touched the base of my neck. As it moved across the base of my neck, gently licking the sweat from me, I tilted my head back. In moments I lay in his arms, head resting on his chest as his tongue moved across my neck and then my throat. Unable to belive it myself I shuddered and I found myself wanting him to make love to me again and Berto knew that too apparently because he wrapped his arms around my waist and as he moved over I heard him groan. Suddenly he lifted me up and in seconds I found myself pushed up against the wall and as I stared at him, surprised but that all changed when I saw his flushed face and I instantly grinned before I reached up and gripping the back of his neck I pulled him towards me. As I kissed him passionately, my lips pressed against his, I wrapped my other arm around his waist. Then I pulled him towards me, surprising my boyfriend so much that he almost fell onto me. For a moment he stared at me then he chuckled knowing what I wanted him to do and as he kissed me just as hard he pulled me against his chest and I gasped into his mouth as I felt him thrust into me. As we made love he kissed me and as I panted he held me close, his own groans matching mine as he began to move, gently at first but all too soon he couldn't control himself and I ended up gripping his back tightly as I moaned. When we both climaxed he held me tightly as we gasped and as I trembled, panting from exhaustion, he stroked my cheek shaking just as badly. When we were strong enough Berto straightened and helped me to my feet before he carefully redressed. Though not before I pulled him into a kiss that seemed to go on forever. Emerging from the janitor's closet Shock immediately stared at the pair of us and I found myself blushing, unable to meet his eye though I'm not really sure why as he already knew that we had been intimate on more than one occasion. Silently I followed Berto outside to his waiting car and as I did Shock linked with me before he started asking if I was okay.

"I'm fine, Shock. Just really sleepy." I replied stifling a yawn and I heard him cough before he spoke.

"And I know why before you even say anything. Please no details okay?" He begged and I giggled despite my embarrassment. Feeling pretty tired himself Berto offered to drive me home and I accepted but by the time we arrived at my apartment I saw Berto yawn. And that's when I surprised both guys as I stepped forward and asked Berto if he's like to spend the night. Berto stared as Shock's one green eye went huge and I giggled before I explained exactly what I meant.

"I mean you could stay here tonight and drive back to N-Tek tomorrow. You look tired and I'm afraid you might fall asleep on the way back." I said and Shock sighed a little relieved but he insisted that Berto sleep on the couch. Reluctantly Berto agreed to this, just to save himself from arguing with the Ultralink. However just after Shock fell asleep on my bed I tiptoed into the living room slash kitchen and Berto stirred awake to find me grinning down at him. Still half asleep he stared at me for a moment before he grinned back and moved over slightly so I could lay in front of him and we snuggled up together before we soon fell asleep in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

"There its done." Berto said as he finished typing the last bit of coding into his computer and after a moment he stepped back to admire the newest Turbo mode he'd come up with. "Now all I need to do is call Shock and Jessie in and get them to test it out. Now if I only knew where they were." He said as he rubbed his chin thinking and after almost a minute he suddenly grinned as he got a great idea. Making sure to save the file Berto walked out into the corridor of the new N-Tek building, the previous base having been blown up by Commander Forge while he was Ultralinked. Not by choice of course so he wasn't to blame. As Berto wandered N-Tek he soon heard Max's voice and deciding to ask the Turbo user he moved faster before he smiled as he saw me walking along the hallway with Max beside me. At that moment we were taking about our last sparring session and Max had me laughing about Steel being used as a boomerang.

"He really hates it." He said and I laughed, remembering just how dizzy the poor Ultralink was seconds later and the glare he gave his best friend when he could see straight again. "But it was the only way to beat Toxzon so he'll just have to get over it."

"Maybe next time you should have given him some warning. But it was pretty funny." I replied as I giggled and as I looked towards the sound of approaching footsteps I smiled as soon as I saw Berto walking towards us. I have to say that I was pretty glad to see him after having school and then having to deal with Extroyer and his new Cheetah form. Of course it was pretty fast but he forgot its one fatal flaw; the big cat can't keep its top speed for too long or it can overheat. He found that out pretty fast and as soon as he stopped running we teamed up to take him down. Now safely locked up in our new base he was constantly threatening to destroy us when he escaped so we made sure that he had no way of escaping. After our close encounter Commander Forge decided that we needed to train more so he told Max and me to use the training simulation a lot more. Knowing he was right and I spent as much time as I could there, between school of course and today we'd just finished spending two hours training. Looking forward to a well deserved rest I wasn't expecting Berto to come looking for me as I thought he was busy upgrading C.Y.T.R.O, for probably the ten millionth time though I didn't tell him that, though it was a pleasant surprise.

"Hey guys." Berto said and I grinned at him making Max roll his eyes. "What's with that look?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow at Max who shrugged.

"Once again he's just jealous of you and me." I said and Max frowned at me, trying to think of a good retort. "So what's up? It's a surprise to see you out of your lab."

"I was just on my way to tell you that I've been working on a new Turbo mode for you and Shock. And its finished." He told me and I smiled, instantly interested in what it was. "Its an upgrade of your Valkyrie Mode that makes it safer so you don't run the risk of going...um."

"Boom?" Max offered and we both frowned at him making him laugh. "Anyway I'd better find Steel and get back home. Sydney and Kirby are on their way to meet me there in...uh oh in ten minutes. Gotta go." He said as he rushed away and I rolled my eyes at his retreating back.

"Well that was interesting. So can I see this new mode?" I asked and Berto grinned before he led me back to his lab and as we walking inside I hurried over to the computer in the side of the room. "Whoa is that it?" I whispered as I stared up at the computer screen impressed as I saw what I assumed were the blueprints for my upgraded Turbo mode. Distracted I didn't notice that Berto was still standing beside the door and in the blink of an eye he reached over and tapped a button that was to the left of the entrance. In seconds the door of his lab slid shut but it was so quiet that I didn't hear anything plus I was kind of distracted by the cool image of my new mode. Seeing just how distracted I was Berto grinned to himself before he quietly sneaked over to me and as I went to ask him a question about the mode I didn't see or hear him step behind me. "So how does this mode stop me from...whoa!" I yelped as Berto's arms wrapped around my waist and as I stood there, completely shocked Berto chuckled.

"What exactly do you want to know?" He asked as he held me and for a moment I was lost, a bit surprised by his forwardness though I wasn't really annoyed as his lips brushed my neck.

"Um...I wanted to...know..ohh." I gasped as he nibbled my neck, preventing me from stringing two words together or even being able to focus on what I wanted to ask. In the back of my mind I had no clue that he'd planned this in advance and as his grip on me tightened I couldn't help a smile. "Will you...let me...concerntrated...on...uhh." I growled but when his teeth nibbled my throat I groaned, trying to keep control.

"But I'm not doing anything Jessie. Ask away." Berto chuckled as he lifted his head and I sighed as I made another attempt to think clearly. And the moment I thought of something to ask and turned my head slightly to look at him, a slight frown on my face as I opened my mouth. But Berto was ready for that and before a single word even left my mouth Berto's lips pressed against mine and I gasped, the noise instantly silence. When we finally came up for air a little breathlessly I tried to speak.

"Stop doing that." I gasped and he grinned at me, enjoying himself as he messed with me. "I'm trying to ask you a serious question and you keep..." This time Berto leaned over and as his tongue darted into my left ear I groaned, blushing instantly as I mentally kicked myself. As his tongue flicked into my ear Berto considered what to do next. As he thought about his next move I was trying to control myself from responding but it soon proved hopeless when he nibbled my earlobe. Letting out a gasp I fidgeted in his grip and Berto chuckled before he held me tight against his chest. With his chest pressed firmly against my back and finding myself pushed tightly against the keyboard I realized that I had no chance of escaping as Berto licked my earlobe, sending a shiver through my body as he teased me and as I went limp in his arms I felt one on his hands move upwards and as his fingers gently stroked my chest I groaned. "Ohhh...Berto." I groaned as he started to caress my breasts and it felt so good I tilted my head back, my eyes almost closing from the pleasure and hearing my groans Berto started squeezing each breast until I trembled.

"Does that feel good?" He whispered as he pressed against me again and my head lolled back as his backside pressed against mine. Caught between the keyboard and Berto, who was definitely not letting me go after hearing the groans I made, I gave up fighting back and when Berto noticed I had stopped resisting he grinned. Gently squeezing my left breast through my Base suit he licked my neck and as his tongue flicked across my neck I groaned as my body responded to his touch. Removing his hand from my chest he gripped me around the waist and when his backside started bumping against mine I moaned before I started to move too. Even though he was still fully clothed it felt so good that my head lolled back and he held me tighter as he started gently thrusting against my rear. "Hmm...you like that huh?" He asked and I groaned, eyes closed tight as I moved against him and after a few torturous minutes of this I wanted him so badly I grabbed his head and shoved his face against mine. My lips pressed against his and I kissed him passionately, noticing that Berto was a little surprised by my actions. Then he kissed me back, his teeth grinding against my lips and as I gasped I felt his tongue dart into my mouth. As his tongue explored my mouth Berto moved against my rear and pretty soon I gasped, the sound muffled slightly as I held onto him for dear life. When his tongue finally left my mouth I was panting and he gave me a smile. "I think I know what you need." He said, his breath warm against my neck and as he held me against the keyboard one of his arms left my waist. As I stood there, trembling a little, I didn't notice him slip out of his jeans and seconds later his boxers. But when he pressed his rear against mine, gently rubbing circles, I let out a loud moan. "Thought so. You're really despertado aren't you?" He asked his voice barely louder than a whisper and when my moved my hips against his he chuckled.

"Uhh...please don't make me...wait." I whimpered and he smiled before he wrapped both arms around my waist and I cried out when I felt him thrust into my backside. When I could breathe I groaned, eyes barely open as I trembled and the moment he started grinding against me I gripped the keyboard for all it was wroth as I started to move. Soon my moans echoed through the room as Berto mated with me against the keyboard and as he kissed and licked my throat I moaned louder, and I heard him groan as he felt himself turned on badly by my cries of pleasure. As he ground his hips against mine my body jerked, my face flushed as I panted and gasped from the feeling of Berto moving in and against me. "Ohh...Berto...oohh." I groaned and he managed a chuckle before he moved his head against my neck and nipped it, immediately sucking on the bite mark his teeth left and I bucked against him.

"Yeah...feels good in you. Cry out for me, bella." He said as he licked the mark and I didn't disappoint him as he sped up and I cried out as his hips moved against mine. We were so caught up in each other that I didn't even hear a beeping sound coming from my pocket, my phone ringing as Commander Forge tried to call me. But since I was now occupied I never heard it and seconds later it stopped before Berto's phone beeped but even though he did hear it he too ignored it and in his office Commander Forge frowned.

"What is with these two? I call a meeting and they don't show up?" He growled as Kat and Jefferson looked on. Seconds later Max, Steel and Shock showed up and noticing I wasn't present Shock asked where I was. "That's what I'd like to know. I'll try Berto's computer." Forge said as he typed something into his keyboard. As everyone watched on Shock frowned, curious about where I had vanished to and as he floated in mid-air something occurred to him.

"Is she with Berto by any chance?" He asked Steel who nodded and that's when something clicked. But before he could warn Forge he had already brought up his computer screen and seconds later everyone gasped as they saw way more than anyone wanted to of us. "Oh guys." He muttered as he buried his face in his hands, blushing as everyone in the group gaped at the sudden sight of their chief science officer and their only female Turbo user having sex up against the keyboard. Obvious I let out a cry as I climaxed and resting my head against the keyboard I felt my body tremble and very soon Berto gave a cry of his own before he slumped against me. Both of us panting from exhaustion we didn't notice the stares and a few jaws drop and after a few seconds I lifted my head and that's when I saw that we had an audience. When my eyes went completely wide Berto stared at me then his eyes slowly panned up until he saw that his screen now had our closest friends watching on.

"Oh...caray." Berto muttered as I blushed and that's when the screen turned off. In seconds I heard Shock tell me to hurry to Forge's office as we were both in big trouble. Wordlessly Berto dressed and after looking at my worried face he gently squeezed my hand and I blushed as I remembered that a short time ago it was touching me in a very sensitive area. Taking me by the hand we walked towards Forge's office and I saw Berto chew his lip, probably just as worried about the Commander's reaction as I was. And we were right to be worried because as soon as we stepped through the door he yelled.

"What the heck were you two thinking?!" He roared and I cringed as he yelled. "Doing that in your office, Berto? You two are..." Before he could finish I stepped forward and glared at Forge suddenly really angry at him.

"Leave Berto alone!" I yelled surprising everyone in the room and that's when Forge narrowed his eyes at me.

"You're just as irresponsible. What would you parents think of you if they knew? Your father would be ashamed of you. You should behave yourself and stop being so reckless and..." Forge growled until he saw tears welling in my eyes and he stopped.

"How dare you?! You have no right to tell me what to do! My parents loved me and they would never be ashamed of me!" I yelled and as the first few tears started to fall I turned and fled. Glaring at Forge, Berto rushed after me as everyone stared at one another. Finally Shock spoke as he tried to figure out why I'd done what I did.

"She loves Berto and maybe they were reckless but I don't think they meant any harm. You shouldn't have yelled at her like that." He told Forge who ran a hand through his hair.

"Maybe...but having..." For a moment he struggled with the next word and Max actually had to stifle a laugh as Kat and Jefferson looked on finding the humor in what they'd witnessed. "Well you know and in his lab of all things. Look I have every right to be angry at the pair of them because that was something I could have gone the rest of my life without seeing."

"Look it was wrong of them to do that but I don't think they expected to have an audience." Kat added and that was all it took for Max to burst out laughing. Forge frowned for a moment but then he actually managed to chuckle.

"I still can't belive that Berto had that in him." Jefferson said and when everyone realized just how that sounded everyone cracked up laughing. As they laughed I was sobbing running through the corridor, unsure where I was going but as I ran Berto finally managed to catch up with me and he grabbed my arm.

"He didn't mean it." He told me as I stared at him, tears falling before he pulled me into a hug. "Shh its going to be okay." He whispered as I sobbed, my head resting on his chest and he gently ran his hand though my hair. After a few minutes I lifted my head and he sighed as I sniffed. "I'm sorry that they saw us." He added and I managed a sad smile.

"It's not your fault Berto. Anyway I think Forge's the one who should be sorry." I answered and Berto chuckled as I rested my head against his shoulder. "Maybe we should go back."

"What back to my lab?" He asked and I stared at him for a moment before I giggled. "Yeah I know Forge's office right? Let's go." He replied and as we walked back hand in hand I wondered what Forge would say. Though as we approached the office I heard laugher subsiding and as we walked inside I found my friends grinning at us.

"Before you say anything you two aren't in any trouble. I'll remember to check with Shock first before I decide to call you if the two of you are in the same place together. Alone." Forge told me and I giggled as Berto chuckled. So in the end we didn't get into trouble though Max did accidentally let slip what happened between us the very next time Berto came to pick me up after school. As soon as I noticed that Max was avoiding my eyes I realized that he'd told Sydney, Kirby and Butch and it took all of my self-control not to throttle him.

"Maxxxx..." I growled as our friends looked and he paled knowing that he was in trouble. "What did you say?" I asked and he held his hands up, looking really worried.

"Only that you two...um...you know." He stammered and I frowned just as Berto walked through the door. Seeing the glare I was giving Max he blinked instantly understanding and he frowned for a moment.

"Great. Now the world probably knows about us. Way to go Max." He grumbled as he joined me and took my hand in his. In the end Berto, Shock and I ended up letting the whole thing go as Berto admitted he shouldn't have let his emotions get the best of him. Not that we both minded of course.


	5. Chapter 5

After having been caught having sex in Berto's lab I was feeling pretty on edge and every time someone walked past when Berto had his arms wrapped around my waist, kissing me as he held me, I would suddenly break off the kiss and firmly push him away. At first Berto was confused and he just shrugged before getting back to work but after it happened several times in a row he had finally had enough.

"What is your problem?" He almost yelled at me one day after I had again pushed him away when Max had wandered into the room. "Why do you keep pushing me away like that?"

"I...don't know." I whispered, shocked by his anger, and he glared at me.

"Geeze all I'm doing is kissing you and you push me away. What is wrong with you?" He growled and that's when he saw my eyes welling up. But he was so angry he didn't notice until Max frowned.

"Berto calm down." He said to his friend who stared at the Turbo user. "You're making Jessie cry." He pointed out and when Berto finally calmed down enough he realized that I was sniffing.

"Oh Jessie. I'm sorry." Berto said as he stepped towards me but I stepped back and without speaking I ran away from him. He rushed after me, mentally kicking himself, but by the time he caught up I had left N-Tek in Flight Mode. Sighing he decided to go after me and apologize knowing that he'd hurt me badly. After parking his car near my apartment he hurried to my floor and now standing outside my door he hesitated, worried that I wouldn't speak to him. And he was right as I was now sobbing on my bed, Shock trying his best to comfort me and when we both heard a quiet knock at the door I sniffed.

"I can answer it if you want." Shock offered but I shook my head, thanking him anyway.

"Its okay I'll go and see who it is." I replied wiping my eyes as I walked towards the door. As I slowly opened the door to my apartment I instantly saw who it was and for the first time in my life I seriously considered slamming the door. But Berto quickly put his hand in the doorway and I wasn't about to break his hand so I glared at him before I stepped back and let him in. After closing the door quietly behind him Berto took one look at my red eyes and the furious look I was giving him and he sighed.

"I;m sorry." Was the first thing that he said and as I raised an eyebrow he swallowed before he spoke again. "I never meant to hurt you but I just lost my temper for a moment. I care about you and I want to be close to you again but when you kept pushing me away I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you, Berto. It's because everyone saw us when we were...in your lab that one time and now I keep thinking that someone's going to walk in on us again and..." I trailed off as I closed my eyes, suddenly ashamed at myself. "I should be the one apologizing."

"Is that what's wrong? Jessie you know it was an accident. Besides you know that I love you so much that I can't keep my hands off of you so pushing me away isn't going to work." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I didn't even have a second to think when he kissed me and as I started to kiss him back. When we came up for air I sighed, feeling terrible but Berto didn;t seem to care and in seconds he had me facing the wall and as he pressed against my back I couldn't letting out a gasp as his teeth nibbled my neck. I tensed up for a moment then when his tongue darted into my right ear I groaned and soon I went limp in his arms. "Don't worry. I forgive you." He whispered before he tongued my ear and I shivered in his arms as his grip tightened. Soon he started licking my throat and as he held me I felt one of his arms leave my waits and start moving towards my chest. I knew exactly what was coming though I couldn't help uttering a groan as his hand lightly squeezed my breast.

"Ohhh...feels good." I mumbled and he chuckled as his hand pinched and caressed my breast and he tongued my ear. "Uhhh...keep going."

"Whatever you want." He whispered as his hand cupped my breast and when his tongue left my ear I thought I was safe until his head moved over. Then as I felt his tongue lick my other breast I shuddered and soon his mouth enveloped it, making me moan as I tried to keep still and not let him know how arousaed I was. But it didn't work when his backside pressed against mine and as he pushed against me I whimpered, his mouth sucking on my breast through my Base suit and his hand squeezing the other until I was almost crying out from the pleasure. "You look like you need a hand." He suddenly said as he removed his mouth from my breast and that confused me until I felt him rub his hand underneath my rear and I almost cried out there and then. "Thought so. You've wanted this for ages haven't you?" He asked and when I moaned, my body slowly rubbing up against his hand he chuckled. "You're cachondo aren't you?"

"I...uhhh...yeah." I moaned as he rubbed me harder and soon I could only gasp as his body rubbed against mine. Teasing me Berto watched as I whimpered and moaned, so turned on by the caresses and kisses of my boyfriend that I had given up and was letting him have his way with me.

"You should have told me that you were holding yourself back this much. I could have helped make you release all that built up tension." Berto said as his body stopped moving against me though it kept me pinned against the wall. As his fingers gently moved underneath me I moaned louder and he realized just how much I'd been holding back. "Wow I've never seen you this turned on. Its pretty cute." He said before his hand left my butt and when he cupped my breasts I whimpered as he tongued my ear. Soon I was gasping and wanting him to take me right there up against the wall and when I could actually speak I whimpered.

"Wall...now." I gasped and he raised an eyebrow until it clicked and he chuckled before I heard his zipper open and in seconds he was standing in his boxers, his jeans tossed casually on the floor.

"Hmm are you sure you want to do this?" Berto asked, having fun messing with me and I tilted my head, face flushed and a frown on my face despite wanting him to have sex with me. "Really sure?" He added and I groaned. "I can stop if you want."

"Berto joderme contra la pared." I groaned and he smiled before he pushed against me and my head lolled back as he started to move, his hands on each side of my hips.

"Does that feel good?" He asked, groaning a little himself as he moved against me and as I shuddered and moaned, muttering in English and occasionally in Spanish he chuckled. "Should have told me that you were holding all this arousal back." He said and I groaned as his fingers dug in and he moved faster, making me cry out from the pleasure.

"Hacer el amor conmigo más difícil Berto." I moaned and he chuckled as he pushed into me and I suddenly cried out. Worried that he'd hurt me Berto paused and stared at me. "Thiat...felt amazing." I mumbled and it dawned on him why I'd cried out. With a grin he moved inside me, making sure that he did exactly the same thing and I moaned again, trying to stay still.

"That's your spot isn't it?" He asked as he thrust into the same area and I moaned, back arching as I felt the same pleasure again and as I panted Berto smiled as he thrust harder and soon I was shuddering, only able to moan. Pretty soon we were both panting and as he held me tightly I could feel my climax getting very close. As I was about to cry out Berto grabbed my chin and as he pressed his lips against mine my cries of pleasure were muffled though my body still shook. As he kissed me Berto's own climax hit and as his body shuddered his own cries of pleasure were muffled by my lips. Finally I slid to my knees, my body shaking and Berto gently held me in his arms. As he ran a hand through my hair I buried my face in his chest just wanting to be held. "Do you feel better now?" He asked and as I raised my head he saw my flushed face and he smiled at me. "Are you alright?" He asked as I snuggled closer and after a moment he kissed my throat. That made me groan and he chuckled knowing what was wrong. "You're still pretty horny aren't you?" He asked and even though I blushed I nodded ever so slightly.

"Yeah...I don't know why but..." I suddenly gasped then as Berto nibbled my earlobe before he kissed me passionately, his tongue pressing against my lips and when I opened my mouth it started exploring my mouth. Groaning my head lolled back as Berto's tongue wrapped itself around mine, making me press my chest against his. Soon his hand cupped my left breast and as he squeezed and rubbed it I moaned as his tongue kissed me. As I moaned into his mouth his tongue moved quicker as both hands rubbed my breasts and as I sat on the floor I rested my head against his shoulder and when he gently lifted me onto his lap I didn't even realize. Soon he was rubbing his backside against mine and as his hands caressed my chest I moaned as his tongue left my mouth and licked my neck.

"You're turned on now aren't you? Want me to help you?" He asked as his hand reached down and rubbed between my legs, earning a groan of pleasure from me as I shuddered. "Is that a yes, babe? Your face is flushed."

"Uhhh...Berto..." I moaned and he chuckled as he nibbled my throat and as his hand stroked me I shuddered as my head tilted back. As his fingers gently stroked me I moved my hips against his hand wanting him more and more with each passing second. But he was having too much fun to stop right now and Berto started tonguing my ear as his hand caressed me and when my back arched he chuckled before he mouthed my right breast and as his tongue flicked across it I moaned loudly. "Please...no more...I can't..." I groaned so aroused that my body was shuddering as he teased me and finally he lifted his hips. I cried out then as he entered me and as I sat on his lap, moaning loudly he started to move. Holding me around my waist he lifted himself over and over again and that made me cry out as he thrust into me, our groans filling the room as we made love on the floor on my apartment. As Berto moved within me I groaned gripping his knees as my body shuddered and when I finally cried out, my body shuddering I heard Berto let out a gasp before he yelled. "You...wanted this too...huh?" I managed to gasp as he held me against his chest. Both too exhausted to move we stayed where there for a while before Berto gently withdrew from me and when I whimpered he gently kissed my cheek.

"Sorry babe. Did I hurt you?" He whispered and instead of speaking I nuzzled him. "You're beautiful you know that?" He asked me and I lifted my head and gave him a tired smile.

"Yeah...I know. So sleepy." I sighed as I rested my head against his and for a few minutes I dozed until Berto gently lifted me into his arms and somehow carried me into our bedroom.

"What was all that...Berto! Geeze give a guy a little warning next time." Shock shouted and I giggled, my face still pressed against Berto's chest. I heard him chuckle at the Ultralink before he lay me on the bed and as I started to fall asleep again I felt him snuggle against me. Face to face now he gently kissed my forehead before he started to doze, worn out as much as I was.

**And here are the translations:**

**Berto joderme contra la pared -Berto fuck me against the wall**

**hacer el amor conmigo difícil Berto- make love to me harder Berto**

**cachondo- horny**


	6. Chapter 6

Still half asleep Berto went to snuggle against me until he found the bed empty and as he opened one eye he realized I wasn't there.

"She's in the bathroom, probably taking a shower." Shock told him as he hovered inside the room. Rolling his eye Shock flew into the kitchen and set about retrieving Berto's clothes. Once he left the room Berto sat up and with a cheeky grin on his face he snuck quietly into the bathroom and he slowly opened the door he heard the shower running. Still grinning he walked over to the shower and opened the door, startling me as I stood under the shower hose.

"Oh its you. You scared me Berto." I said managing to grin when I realized it was just him. But then I raised an eyebrow as I noticed that he was still naked and I blushed slightly. "Um I'll only be a few more minutes." I told him but he smiled at me and in seconds he was standing behind him. "Umm...okay." I muttered surprised that he couldn't wait until I was out to take a shower I rolled my eyes and turned back. But I was taken aback when he gently wrapped his arms around my waist. Confused I stood there and after a few seconds passed I turned my head slightly to ask why when I felt his teeth gently nibble my neck. When I sighed he chuckled and kept nibbling my neck as we stood there and having him this close made me feel pretty good. But soon he removed his hands from my waist and I sighed thinking that was it.

"Don't give me that look. I'm far from done." Berto said as he reached for the soap on my left and then he smiled as he took the facewasher from my hand. Curious I watched as he rubbed the facewasher around the soap and as soon as he was satisfied he put the soap back. "Hold still." He told me and moving closer to me he started to carefully clean me with the cloth starting from my shoulders. As he gently rubbed the cloth over one shoulder than the other I smiled enjoying having him bath me. Then as the cloth moved lower and he reached my breasts I shivered and he chuckled once again asking if I could please keep still. But as he gently soaped my left breast he cupped the other, rubbing it with his fingers and I tilted my head back as I let out a tiny gasp. "You can't can you?" He chuckled and I raised an eyebrow. Shaking his head slightly at me Berto returned to bathing my body and as he started soaping up my right breast this time he leant over. Suddenly his mouth started sucking on the left breast and I moaned this time, my eyes closing as he stopped bathing me and focused all his attention on my left breast.

"Uhhh...oh baby..." I moaned and he gently wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me steady as he sucked and kissed, his tongue making me gasp and moan. "Don't stop...Berto...ohhh." I gasped and just for a second he chuckled at my flushed face and moans of pleasure. Then he gripped me tightly around the waist and before my eyes his mouth moved to my right breast and when he sucked on it my back arched. For the next few minutes he sucked and kissed my breasts, going back and forth between them as I moaned aloud. Finally his mouth left my breasts and as I gasped, trying to breathe again, he returned to bathing me.

This time the cloth moved down to my stomach and navel and as he rubbed the cloth around my stomach I sighed feeling pretty good. As his hand rubbed my belly I tilted my head back slightly sighing and Berto grinned before his hand moved further down. Then I gasped suddenly as the cloth rubbed underneath me and I opened my eyes staring at Berto in shock. He just grinned then as he soaped underneath my waist the expression on my face changed to a look of pleasure as he started caressing me. "Oh...that's...wow..." I mumbled as I relaxed and let him continue and as he rubbed me, still bathing me, I shivered from his touch.

Soon though he stopped and as he knelt, I sighed a little disappointed. After cleaning my legs and feet he straightened and returned the cloth to the rack beside me. Then Berto grinned and I did too even though I wasn't really sure why. Though it soon became clear when he wrapped his arms around my waist again and when his tongue flicked into my ear I sighed and pretty soon I had my head resting against his shoulder. As his tongued my ear I felt his hand gently reached around and squeeze my right breast and I found myself wanting something from him. "Ohh...can you...?" I didn't finish when he nodded and as his tongue left my ear he moved his head across and as his tongue very briefly brushed my left breast my body jerked. "Uhhh!" I moaned, unable to speak as he began to lick my breast and the moment he started sucking on it I shuddered. Understanding that I loved his tongue there Berto held me tight in one hand as his mouth worked on making me moan. As a pleasurable feeling swept through my body I pressed against him not wanting him to stop. Though eventually he did and I whimpered, a bit upset but he chuckled and as he pressed him waist against my hips I felt him enter me and I cried out.

"You won't be able to stand by the time I'm finished with you." He said with a grin on his face and as his hips moved I moaned, loving thte feeling as he made love to me in the shower. Soon I couldn't speak and as my cries of pleasure filled the bathroom he sped up, wanting me just as badly. Mutter in Spanish he urged me on, his hips thrusting as he gripped my waist and soon I bent forward at the waist. As his chest pressed against mine I moaned as he moved faster and faster, pushing me towards my climax. In moments something shattered in me and I moaned, my body bucking as he held me tight and soon he cried out as he released into me.

As we stood there under the spray Berto gently kissed my lips and a short few minutes later I pressed up against his chest. With a brief smile on his lips Berto wrapped his arms around my waist and holding me against his chest he nibbled my earlobe. When I sighed he chuckled before he started tonguing my ear slowly and as I started to gasp he thought of another great idea and as his mouth left my ear I pouted a little thinking he was finished but then he knelt until he was level with my knees. A little unsure I tilted my head to watch and as I did he gave me a slight grin before he moved closer to my inner thigh. Suddenly I let out a gasp as his tongue flicked into me and I shuddered as Berto started stroking me with his tongue. Moaning loudly I tried to keep still but it wasn't easy as I shuddered again and again, his tongue making me feel amazing. Then to my shock his tongue left me and when his mouth enveloped me I cried out, bucking as he continued stroking me and as his whole mouth kissed and licked me I reached down and grabbed his shoulder. Gripping it tightly in one hand I felt my body respond as I moaned aloud, his mouth pushing me to my limit. Sensing I was close to my second climax Berto removed his tongue and as he entered me again my body jerked as he rode me. Close to a minute later I moaned and my body shuddered as I came and Berto wrapped an arm around me as I whimpered. As he held me I closed my eyes and soon he noticed a huge smile on my face.

"I'm thinking you enjoyed yourself?" He asked and when I gave him a slight nod he chuckled. Eventually we finished our shower together and as I dried off he swept me into a hug. "We should do this again." He suggested and I definitely agreed. By the time I returned to my bedroom Shock was waiting and as soon as he saw the smile on my face he sighed, rolling his own green eye.

"I'm guessing Berto found you huh?" He asked and I nodded as I sat on the edge of the bed. "I still don't get why he couldn't wait for his turn." He added as Berto walked in, a towel wrapped around his waist and as I burst out laughing both Berto and Shock stared at me in surprise.

"Why is she laughing?" Shock said and Berto just shrugged.


	7. Chapter 7

"So where are we going?" I asked Berto after he picked me up from school one Friday night and now sitting in his red convertible I grinned at him.

"Its a secret. Like it was the first three times you asked me." Berto replied keeping his eyes on the road in front of him though he did glance at me at one point and he chuckled at the slight pout on my face. "Don't worry you'll enjoy yourself." He told me and I grinned at him as he expertly moved through the traffic.

Soon I saw a large building in front of me and as he parked the car I looked up at the building, trying to work out where Berto had taken me on our date. Seeing the way my face was scrunched up as I concentrated he chuckled before he stepped out of his car and walked around to my side, opening the door and helping me out. "You're really cute when you make that face." He pointed out and I blushed slightly before he took my hand. Walking hand in hand we walked around towards the front of the building and as we got closer it suddenly occurred to me where he'd taken me and I grinned as Berto led me inside. "I remembered how much fun we had during our dance competition and I decided that this would be a great idea." Berto explained and seeing the smile on my face he smiled back.

"Its perfect." I told Berto as he led me onto the dance floor and as he took my hands in his I grinned before he swung me around and I giggled. As we danced arm in arm I couldn't help the huge grin on my face and when we finally took a break, both panting a little, he held out a chair at a vacant table so I could sit down. Now sitting across from one another Berto asked how I was feeling. "Great. Thanks for bringing me here." I said and he smiled at me as he reached over and tokk my hand in his.

"You're welcome. Besides the date I originally had planned did get interrupted by Extroyer." He said and I smiled remembering that just as we were getting ready to leave N-Tek we both received a call and I sighed, knowing instantly that our date had to be postponed. Seeing the depressed look that showed up on my face and hearing me sigh Berto made a promise to himself to make it up to me. "But we're here now so that's all that matters."

"Yeah but I appreciate you doing this for me." I replied squeezing his hand and he smiled. As we sat there resting I became aware of something brushing my leg and for a long moment I ignored it and it went away. Then I almost jerked out of my seat when I felt something rubbing up against my leg and for a moment I stared at Berto but he was watching the dance floor, his head moving slightly in time with the music and so I shook my head. But then whatever was touching my leg suddenly moved up and when it touched my inner thigh I bit back a gasp, hurriedly looking around to make sure no one noticed and seeing everyone's attention focused on each other or themselves I frowned slightly. I wanted to check under the table but I knew people might stare so I tried to ignore it but soon whatever, or whoever, was rubbing my thigh began to rub a little harder and I hated to admit that it felt kind of nice. Again I bit back a gasp and quickly gripped the table-cloth in my open palm, willing whoever it was that was touching me would stop. And for a few minutes I couldn't feel anything and I sighed, relieved that it was over. Of course what I didn't realize is that my mystery man wasn't done and a few seconds later I made a noise in my throat as someone suddenly rubbed their foot directly between my legs. And that's exactly when I figured out who was making me gasp and I frowned at Berto who now had his attention focused squarely on me and he grinned. "Stop...it. Not...here of...all places." I whispered and he gave me a cheeky smile as his foot ever so gently rubbed between my legs again and I gritted my teeth.

"I'm just having some fun with you." He told me as his hand squeezed mine. "Besides no one's watching us and you seem to be enjoying it." He added as his other foot brushed my leg and I gasped again, face flushing slightly as he caressed me under the table.

I hated to admit it but having him touching me there, right under the noses of everyone in the room, was a bit of a turn on though I was still worried that someone might hear me gasp or see my flushed face and wonder just what was going on. Pretty soon I was gripping the tablecloth in both hands as Berto rubbed one foot between my legs and the other along my inner thigh and I had to grit my teeth to keep myself quiet, trying to control my body which seemed to have a mind of its own as I tried to stop my hips from moving against his foot. Thankfully Berto stopped before I lost control and he led me onto the dance floor again. As he spun me around he grinned as he stared into my red face and chuckled. As we danced together I was feeling pretty relieved that he had stopped trying to make me gasp again, knowing that we were in full view of everyone but I soon found out that he wasn't quite done yet when his arms that were gently wrapped around my waist suddenly moved further down and I gasped as I realized that his hands were now on my rear. Shocked I glanced down just as he squeezed my left cheek and I gritted my teeth, glaring at him and silently urging him to stop.

"Heh having fun?" He whispered to me, glancing around to make sure no one was watching then as he dipped me he squeezed my right cheek this time and I gasped. "This makes up for our last date being called off." He commented as he held me and I gasped again as his hand rubbed my butt. surprisingly no one noticed that Berto was pretty much making out with me on the dance floor and I groaned as he leant forward, his tongue very briefly touching my ear. "I'm enjoying myself. How about you babe?" He asked and seeing my face go bright red he chuckled. Pretty soon he held me against his chest and as I worried that someone would figure out what my date was doing I almost groaned again when he nibbled my throat.

"No...I'm...not." I managed to mumbled as he looked into my eyes and that's when he kissed me on the lips. Thankful that this didn't look suspicious I returned the kiss but after a few seconds his tongue suddenly darted into my mouth and my eyes shot open, shocked by his daring as we were in full view of complete strangers. My eyes began to close soon after as his tongue explored my mouth and I managed to muffle a groan as he made out with me. Soon I tightened my grip on his waist as I felt his tongue press against mine and when we both finally came up for air I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Thought you would like coming here." Berto said as he gently held me and after giving me a few minutes to rest we returned to dancing together. This time Berto behaved himself and I began to enjoy dancing with him for the rest of our date.

By the end of the night I had a smile on my face and as Berto led me to his car he noticed that I seemed pretty happy. Once we left Berto walked me to his car and I have to admit that I had a lot of fun despite him teasing me under the table.

"Thanks for taking me here." I told him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as he helped me into my seat. Little did I know that Berto hadn't quite finished with me and just as we were standing outside my apartment Berto's arms suddenly wrapped around my waist and as I stood there shocked he kissed the back of my neck. Unable to control it I let out a gasp that soon became a series of groans as Berto's lips trailed gentle kisses down my neck then across my throat. As his arms tightened their grip on me I rested my head on his shoulder as I closed my eyes and as Berto began to tongue my ear I shivered. "Ohh...Berto." I whispered and he chuckled for a moment before he nibbled my earlobe and as his tongue licked my ear his hand rubbed the area between my butt, his fingers gently stroking me until my body responded and when my hips started rubbing against his hand he smiled.

Giving me one more gentle kiss he took me by the hand and led me through the door of my apartment. Shock looked up from my bed for a moment, woken by the sounds of our footsteps but before he could ask Berto tugged me towards the bathroom and he rolled his eye before he went back to sleep. Though not before telling us to 'keep our noise to a minimum'. Normally I would have been embarrassed but as Berto led me towards the shower I giggled not caring. The moment Berto stepped into the shower with me he removed his jacket and pants then as he bent down to take his shoes off I reached over and he gasped when I squeezed his butt. Surprised he stared at me, eyes wide, before he chuckled and after dropping the rest of his clothes on the floor of the bathroom he reached over and turned the water on. Instantly I gasped as ice-cold water hit me and I shivered before he carefully adjusted it and soon I sighed as I stood up the shower, warm water now running down me. As I stood there Berto grinned and as he stepped closer I wasn't paying any attention until I gasped as his tongue licked the area directly between my breasts.

"Wow..." I muttered and just for a second I saw the smallest of smiles appear on his face before his mouth enveloped my right breast and I moaned as he started sucking on it, his teeth briefly nibbling. My head tilting backwards I moaned again as his mouth sucked and kissed me and soon you could see just a sliver of my chocolate-brown eyes showing as I trembled. Wrapping one arm around my waist Berto held onto me and as he kissed and licked me his other hand reached over and as he started massaging my left breast I groaned. Soon I was moaning loudly as I pressed against him and instantly Berto chuckled. Taking his mouth off me, and as his hand continued to massage my chest, his other hand trailed down and when I felt his hand gently rub me between my legs I almost cried out until Berto's mouth enveloped my own and as he passionately kissed me his hands rubbed and caressed me. It wasn't long until I was moaning into his mouth, my body trembling from the pleasure of him kissing and touching me. When his mouth left mine I was panting and Berto chuckled at my flushed face as I fought to keep still.

"Quieres hacer el amor ahora mismo qué no en este cuarto de baño? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?" Berto asked as I gasped and suddenly I glared at him, my body trembling as I fought to stay calm.

"Si usted no me jodas ahora voy a perder mi mente!" I practically yelled in fluent Spanish and Berto burst out laughing. Growling at him I moved back and in a split second he pulled me against him, his lips finding mine and as he kissed me I went limp in his arms. Before he let me go he pressed me against the wall and after a long moment he told me to turn around. Just as I did he started trailing kisses down my back and when he kissed the gap between my rear I gasped, my legs shifting slightly and in seconds he pushed into me. I cried out and before I had time to breathe he gripped my butt in both hands and started slowly moving his hips. I gasped as I felt myself respond and as we began to have sex in the shower my head tilted back as he moved inside of me and as he began to groan himself that made me moan. "Ohh...faster...harder." I groaned and he sped up, a chuckle falling from his lips as he did.

"You've wanted this ever since the dance club huh?" He whispered, his tongue licking the inside of my right ear and I moaned as I pressed my backside against his. "I thought so. When I rubbed my foot between your legs the sounds you were making were so cute. And the ones you're making now aren't half bad either. You don't need to hold back anymore, bella." He said as he gentle took hold of my butt, one cheek in each hand and as he moved against me I moaned. My head tilting back I felt Berto trail kisses along my back and neck, grinding his body against mine and as I moaned I heard him chuckle as he watched my face flush. "Feels good doesn't it?" He asked me and I couldn't speak for a few seconds, so wrapped up in what he was doing to me until I felt his warm breath against my ear. "Apareamiento en la ducha. Te encanta este no lo hace usted? Quiero que te folle más rápido?" He whispered into my ear and I moaned, his hips still moving against me and when I could finally speak I answered him.

"Uhhh...yeah...body aches so bad." I mumbled and he chuckled before he wrapped his arms around my waist and after pushing me against the wall of the shower he started to grind his hips against mine, pushing himself deeper into me as he did and I moaned. Trembling I moved with him as my cries of pleasure filled the room and Berto soon joined me as his thrusts came faster until with a cry that could probably be heard inside the hallway I came. As I shuddered panting I felt Berto shift and a few seconds later he nipped my neck as he felt his own release. Gripping my waist he panted and I managed a grin as I saw the flush that spread across his face and once we could finally stand up without shaking Berto held me in his arms as he kissed me deeply. After washing the sweat off both our bodies I yawned, leaning against his shoulder and he gave me a smile before he scooped me into his arm, despite protesting that I could walk and carried me back to my room. When we walked inside I saw that Shock was still sound asleep and I giggled as I realized that he wouldn't have heard anything and as I lay down Berto left for a few minutes. Returning a short time later now wearing his jeans and not much else he lay on the other side of the bed as I gently picked up Shock and set him down on the pillow. Thankfully he didn't stir and as I lay back I felt Berto wrap an arm around my waist and as he snuggled into my back I smiled before my eyes drifted shut and soon we both fell asleep.

**Once again here are the Spanish to English translations:**

**Quieres hacer el amor ahora mismo qué no en este cuarto de baño?- You want to make love right now why not in this bathroom?**

**¿Es eso lo que quieres?- Is that what you want?**

**Si usted no me jodas ahora voy a perder mi mente!- If you do not fuck me now I'll lose my mind!**

**Apareamiento en la ducha- Mating in the shower**

**Te encanta este no lo hace usted?- I love this don't you?**

**Quiero que te folle más rápido?- Want me to fuck you faster?**


	8. Chapter 8

After our date I was feeling pretty great and as I returned to N-Tek the next day to see Berto again I was a little surprised when, as I walked into his lab, to find him slightly hunched over his keyboard muttering to himself. grinning to myself and as Shock looked on rolling his eye I snuck over and as Berto straightened he almost jumped when my arms wrapped around his waist. When he turned his head slightly and saw it was me I thought he;d grin and I was more than a little shocked when he frowned before he removed my arms.

"I'm working right now." He told me and before I could speak he turned back to his computer. Confused I stood behind him and even Shock looked puzzled as he wondered why Berto was suddenly acting so cold towards me, especially after the last few weeks when we couldn't seem to keep our hands off of each other. Again I tried to talk to him and this time I heard him let out a breath before he turned and glared at me. "seriously I need to finish this and I can't concentrate with you practically breathing down my neck." He grumbled and as he turned around focused on the screen in front of him he didn't see my face crumble.

"Then...I'll go." I whispered as I turned around and started walking out of the room and as I did Shock sighed when he saw my eyes well up. As I wandered away I had no idea where I was going but I suddenly wanted to get as far away from Berto's lab as possible. Just after I left Shock glared at Berto who had his full concentration focused on his work and he didn't even notice when I left practically in tears. A short few minutes passed before Berto finally smiled to himself and as he stood up he stretched.

"Finally its finished." He announced and when I didn't answer him he raised an eyebrow. "What was it that you..."As he turned around he suddenly noticed that I was nowhere to be found "wanted." He finished as he stared at Shock who crossed his arms at the scientist.

"Jessie's in tears because of you. How dare you treat her like that!" He yelled at Berto who blinked in surprise. "Pushing her away like that." He muttered and was just about to leave too when Berto tilted his head to one side.

"What are you talking about?" Berto asked and annoyed Shock told him. By the time Shock finished explaining Berto's eyes were wide and without a word he rushed into the hallway, feeling awful about speaking to me the way he had. Looking from one corner of N-Tek to the other and finding me gone he started to worry until he saw Kat and Jefferson walking towards the hangar and he quickly rushed over to them. A little out of breath he tried to ask if they'd seen Jessie but not understanding him they both just stared. "Have...you seen Jessie?" He gasped and after a moment Kat spoke.

"I saw her walking through the corridor a few minutes ago. After that I haven't seen her. Did something happen because she looked pretty upset?" Kat told him, curious but Berto only thanked her and hurried away. Both N-Tek agents looked at each other for a moment as Berto ran away then Jefferson spoke.

"I wonder what happened?" He said before they started for the hangar again. At this point I was wandering the hallway, not sure where I was going as I wiped my eyes and that's when I bumped into someone. Sniffing I went to apologize only to realize that it was Berto and my eyes instantly narrowed before I pushed his hand away and turned around. But I didn't get far when he took my arm in his and I glared at him as he gently tugged me towards the direction of his lab. I didn't want to go with him but eventually after begging me, and giving me his best puppy dog eyes I sighed and let him led me there. Once we walked inside he let go of my arm and as Shock and I watched on Berto tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry I was so mean. I was so caught up in finishing my work that I pushed you aside." Berto said and I sniffed. "Look you know how much I care about you and that I'd never hurt you."

"But you did and after everything we've been through. I thought you cared about me and after all those times we were intimate...maybe that's all I'm good for." I whispered and in seconds I was sobbing. Before Shock could say a word Berto rushed over and as his arms wrapped around me he gently hugged me against his chest. As I sobbed he held me, feeling awful that he'd hurt me deeply and when I lifted my head he sighed before he kissed my forehead.

"You mean so much more to me than that." He told me and soon I managed to stop crying. Smiling at me Shock had a sudden idea and he started for the door leaving both of us slightly confused.

"Have un you two." He laughed and as he left I felt myself blush as I finally understood. And I think Berto did too as his arms left me for a moment and as the door to his lab closed behind Shock I stared at him. Before my eyes Berto smiled and as he wrapped his arms around me again he gently kissed me and as I returned the kiss I started feeling a bit better about us.

Then as the kiss ended Berto started trailing light kisses down my neck and I made a noise in the back of my throat. Knowing that I liked this he kept going and as his lips pressed against my throat, his kisses a little harder, I gasped cheeks flushing as his grip on me tightened. This went on for a few minutes until he pushed me towards the keyboard and when I didn't resist, gasping a little Berto nuzzled my neck before he removed one of his arms from around my waist and as he continued to kiss my throat I felt his fingers trail down towards my chest. In seconds I gasped again as his hand gently squeezed my left breast and I blinked, surprised but I didn't pull away and as he began to massage it I groaned this time.

"Feels...good..." I muttered and encouraged by this lack of resistance Berto rubbed my breast between his hand and my head tilted back. Then his mouth left my throat and focused on his hand I didn't realize what he had planned next until his tongue briefly flicked the area between my breasts and I groaned. staring at him he chuckle as I watched his mouth moved to my right breast and as his mouth started sucking on it I began to moan louder. "Uhhh...no stop." I groaned embarrassed that I was letting him have his way with me, once again, but Berto just sucked harder on my breast and in seconds my head lolled back as he massaged and sucked on my breasts. finally he stopped and as his hand and mouth both left my chest I sighed thinking that I was safe. But I heard him chuckle and that's when his mouth started sucking on the left breast this time and I moaned as I felt myself become aroused. Thinking his hand would start touching my right breast this time I didn't realize that his hand was still travelling south until his fingertips gently brushed between my legs and I moaned so loudly that his eyes went wide.

"That feels good huh?" He asked after taking his mouth of my breast for a moment and seeing me tremble he chuckled. "Then I'll keep going." He added as his hand started gently rubbing me and as I groaned, enjoying the feeling of him his mouth went back to sucking my breast, I tried to speak.

"No...ohhh..." I mumbled and soon I didn't want him to stop as I moved my hips against his hand, urging him to caress me more. "Oh Berto...mmmm." I mumbled as he rubbed me and soon he could sense my arousal growing and that's when his mouth left my breast though not before he lent over and as his tongue almost wrapped itself around it I moaned, fidgeting. As his hand moved out from underneath my rear I didn't even notice as his licked my breast before he gently turned me around so I was facing the computer. As I gasped he carefully removed his lab coat and jeans and when he pressed up against me I groaned, now trapped though it wasn't like I minded as his mouth started licking my left ear while his hand cupped my butt. Groaning I felt him squeeze and caress my butt as he tongued my ear making me so aroused I shuddered as he touched me. And knowing I wanted him so very badly he chuckled and as he gently lifted my butt, pressing me against the keyboard as he did, I cried out as he entered me and soon he was moving. Still holding my butt on one hand he started thrusting and I moaned as I mirrored his actions and as his chest pressed against my back he moved faster. Now we were both groaning and as he thrust my head lolled back as he rode me. But it was over all too soon and as I came with a cry I couldn't help feeling a little disappointed as I shuddered underneath him. When he came, his cry of pleasure filling the room as he gripped my back, I felt myself wanting to make love again.

"That felt amazing." Berto gasped as he wrapped his arms around me and when he saw a slight frown on my face he stroked my cheek. "Are you alright?" He asked worried and the moment he took a look at my flushed face and the fact I was trying to bury my face in his chest he chuckled. "I get it. You want to be intimate again huh?" He asked and I sighed before I gave him a slight nod. "Well I'm a bit sweaty. How about the shower?"

So a few minutes after we rested I walked towards N-tek showers and as I waited for Berto to join me I stood under the spray. Focused on the warm water cascading down my body I didn't heard him approach until his arms wrapped around my waist and I gave a little yelp of surprise before I realized who it was.

"Sorry its just me babe." He laughed and I sighed, feeling pretty silly that I was frightened. Though my embarrassment soon evaporated when he removed his jeans and shirt, gently kissing me soon afterwards. "Want me to bathe you again?" He offered and I nodded quickly my cheeks a little flushed and he grinned. Thinking he would use a face washer like before I was a little surprised when he produced a loofah instead. "Thought I might try this instead." He said as I eyed him for a moment and after he ran it through the water he picked up the soap and after getting a good lather going he put the soap back. As soon as he started rubbing it along my shoulders I smiled and he grinned back as he gently moved the loofah back and forth across my shoulders, moving it in slow circles as he did. Then he moved from my shoulders and as he worked his way towards my chest I shivered and he chuckled before he began to gently rub the loofah over my left breast and my head tilted back as I enjoyed the feeling as he scrubbed me.

Then as my eyes briefly closed he grinned and as he continued rubbing my breast he leant forward a little and as his tongue gently wrapped around my right breast I groaned, unable to stop myself as his tongue licked it. As he rubbed my breast a little harder with the loofah his mouth began to gently kiss my right breast and as I moaned, feeling myself becoming aroused he stopped rubbing my breast for a moment and when he began to suck on my right breast I moaned as my eyes closed. Enjoying the sounds I was making as he took my breast in his mouth he sucked and kissed it and as I whimpered he decided to give me a little time to rest and as his mouth my right breast he dd give it one last lick that sent shivers up and down my spine. As he gently rubbed my left breast with the loofah he smiled as I shivered and soon the loofah moved further south as he rubbed circles cleaning me and after a moment I found that he'd reached my stomach.

When the loofah started rubbing across my stomach and navel I sighed as I tilted my head back and he chuckled as he remembered that I liked having him touch me there and as he took his time he leant forward and as he tongued my ear I groaned. So caught up with his mouth now sucking on my earlobe I didn't notice that his hand on my body had moved again and I let out a cry as the loofah rubbed me between my legs. My eyes wide I stared at him and he smiled before he whispered something to me.

"I can stop now if you want. Or would you like me to contiued...cleaning you?" He asked and I had barely gasped out yes when the loofah rubbed me between my legs again and I gasped as he began to clean me. This time he moved the loofah very slowly and as he rubbed my body in a very sensitive area I moaned constantly, my hips moving of their own accord as I tried to keep still and not let him see just how turned on I was. But soon he sped up and as the loofah moved back and forth I moaned, reaching out and gripping his empty hand as I fought to stop shaking. "That makes you feel good huh?" He asked, his chocolate-brown eyes on me as I moaned and he smiled as he began to stroke me with the loofah. I gripped his hand tightly as I shuddered and Berto sighed, loving the flush on my face and soon he felt a little turned on himself as he watched me pant. Eventually the loofah slipped from his fingers as he stared at me, panting from his touches and finally he decided that he couldn't stand it any longer. Before I opened my eyes I felt Berto wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered something into my ear. "Quiero que tan mal en estos momentos. ¿Estaría bien si te tomé e hice el amor contigo hasta que ambos no podíamos resistir?" He asked me and the moment I nodded I cried out from the pain as he pushed into me and after gently kissing my neck he started to move. Groaning from both Berto's hip thrusts and being pressed up against the shower stall I wondered in the back of my mind if anyone would hear us. As it was N-Tek and not my own bathroom that we were currently having sex inside there was a chance that someone would hear and possibly investigate the noise. But as Berto began to shift his weight and as I felt him push himself deeper I gave up caring as I groaned loudly and started to thrust my hips towards the shower stalls wall and as I did I pressed my back against his as I urged him to go faster. If I'd been paying attention I would have heard Shock warn me to keep the noise down as he spoke into my head but I was so focused on Berto, who was now tonguing my ear as he thrust harder, I would have heard someone calling out to me. I never saw who it was since they were so quiet but someone did enter the room a few seconds later and see us mating against the shower stall for a long moment before they decided to leave. Though not before copping an eyeful.

**Quiero que tan mal en estos momentos. ¿Estaría bien si te tomé e hice el amor contigo hasta que ambos no podíamos resistir?**

**I want you so badly right now. Would it be alright if I took you and made love to you until we both couldn't stand up?**


	9. Chapter 9

As we panted together, Berto sucking on my earlobe as he thrust into me, I could feel wave after wave of pleasure flow through me and as my head lolled back I let out a cry as my body convulsed. As I whimpered Berto's head jerked up and as he let out a groan I felt him thrust into me once more before he shuddered. When he lifted his head, trembling a little he gave me a tired grin before he stood and helped me stand. Resting my head against his shoulder I took several deep breaths before I finally stopped shaking and as I raside my head I gave him a smile. Then Berto leaned over and as he gently kissed me I felt him run his hand through my hair. When we broke apart I giggled and that's when I heard Shock call me and I sighed before I told Berto that we needed to meet in the Com Room. With a nod Berto dressed, telling me to go on ahead so it didn't look suspicious and as I left the bathroom he chuckled to himself. As I walked into the hallway I found Shock already waiting for me and as he hovered beside me I noticed that he was looking me up and down.

"What's up?" I asked him and I blushed slightly when he asked how I was feeling, knowing exactly what Berto and I had gotten up to in the shower stall. "I;m fine." I added quickly and he shrugged not wanting to pester me and as we arrived in the Com Room I noticed that Max and Steel were already there. To my surprise I saw Ven Ghan and with a grin I walked over and greeted him. "Hey Ven. What brings you to N-Tek?" I asked him and that's when I noticed that he seemed to be staring at me. At least I think so anyway because its hard to tell when someone's always wearing a helmet.

"I have news of Mega Elementor and that's what brought me here." He told us as Forge stood beside the computer just in front of us.

"If we can catch him that'll be one less ally that Makino can use against us." Forge said just as Berto joined us and he gave me a grin as he stepped over to the keyboard and just for a moment Forge shook his head at us. "Max, you and Steel head to Copper Canyon. Kat and Jefferson are already in the air and they'll back you up." He said before he headed for the hangar and I was all set to rush after him when Ven Ghan coughed and I stopped in my tracks.

"What's up? Usually you're rushing away to beat up some Ultralinks." I asked him as he continued to stare at me and for some reason that made me a little uncomfortable. After a long moment even Berto looked a bit unsure and when he cleared his throat, telling me he'd call C.Y.T.R.O he left, leaving me alone with Shock and Ven Ghan.

"I must apologize for something." He said and that threw me for a long moment. "I was looking for you and I happened to walk into N-teks...showers I believe you call them?" And that's when it finally clicked. "I happened to witness you and Berto...well I'm not sure what you two were doing but I left soon after. Though not before seeing something I have never witnessed before." He finished and seeing my face flush bright red he tilted his head to one side. "Did I make you uncomfortable?" He asked as I wanted to disappear having just realized that he'd walked in on us. "What was it you two were doing?"

"Uh...we were...oh geeze." I said as I rubbed my face with the back of my hand, not sure how to explain our actions or even if I wanted to. "Its something couples sometimes do when they're close." I quickly told him and after several seconds passed he spoke.

"Why would you do something that looked and sounded so painful?" He asked next and I almost buried my face in my hands as Shock laughed.

"It's actually not painful...um we were making those sounds beacuse...oh I have no idea how to answer this." I grumbled as Ven Ghan looked on curious as Shock rolled his eye. "Shock little help here?"

"What Jessie is trying to say is that you caught her and Berto having sex in the shower stall. And judging from the fact that Jessie's vitals were spiking I'm going to guess that she and Berto were actually enjoying themselves. And its not actually a painful experience from what I've heard but Jessie's a little embarrassed as she and Berto didn't want anyone to see them like that." Shock explained and several minutes passed before Ven Ghan finally nodded and without another word he walked away.

"I can't believe that he saw us...oh man. Now I'll never be able to look him in the eye again without blushing. Not that I could with his helmet but still..." I trailed off then and Shock gave me a pat on my shoulder.

"Maybe you should keep your amorous activities to a minimum or just do that at home from now on." Shock said as I gave him a nod, my face still bright red. Thinking Ven Ghan would let it go I went after Mega Elementor and just as I reached the battlefield, changing from Flight Mode to Knight Mode midstep I heard someone talking to me.

"What does 'having sex' mean anyway?" Ven Ghan asked me and I was so shocked by the question, as was anyone in the vicinity who heard him ask that question, I almost slammed into Max Steel as he fought Mega Elementor. Distracted I was sent flying by the Ultralinked monster and as I lay groaning I changed back to Base Mode.

"Oww..." I groaned as C.Y.T.R.O helped me to my feet and that's when Berto spoke to me, just as shocked by the Ultralink hunter's question. "Why did he have to ask now?"

"What exactly did you tell him, Jessie?" Berto asked as he stood in his lab, his face now bright red as he wondered just how he was going to live this down.

"Shock did it." I quickly said as I dodged Mega Elementor before I changed to Speed Mode and ran a short distance away. "Let's rock, Knight Mode!" I yelled as I changed modes and now armed I rushed Mega Elementor, raining blow after blow on his head and arms. Quickly I dodged his lightning attack and as I watched Ven Ghan showed up, slamming his sword into the monster's midsection. With a grunt it stumbled and Max Steel followed up with his Turbo Cannon mode. I dodged and Ven teleported away as Max slammed into the monster and as he toppled I grinned. Pretty soon we had him lying stunned on the canyon floor and we were just about to capture him when Dredd showed up and I was struck by a blast that slammed me into the ground. Groaning I saw stars and dazed I could only watch as he drained my Turbo energy from me, leaving me in pain and helpless. Before anyone could help he picked me up, laughed in my face and threw me into a nearby cliff. The impact caused me to cry out and as I fell I passed out as everyone rushed to protect me. Hours later I heard someone's voice and as I struggled awake I saw Berto looking down at me, worry clear on his face. When he saw that I was awake he sighed and I saw a slight smile appear before he gently stroked my forehead.

"Finally. Are you alright?" He asked as I sat up only to cringe as my head throbbed and when I groaned, rubbing my forehead with my palm, he set his hand on my shoulder. "You got hit pretty hard, bella. Just rest for a while." He told me and I lay back as he looked on. In seconds I fell asleep not waking until my headache was gone and as my eyes opened I saw Shock hovering beside me.

"Hey you're up. How do you feel?" He asked and I sighed, remembering that I'd gotten over-confident and let Mega Elementor escape. "Hey its okay. Not your fault." He added as my eyes closed for a moment before I looked up at him.

"Yeah but I shouldn't have gotten distracted. What time is it?" I asked and when he told me it was ten at night I sat up slowly. Climbing off the bed I decided that I should get home but as I wandered into the hallway, closely followed by Shock who was keeping a close eye on me, Berto was on his way to see me and when he saw the depressed look on my face he hurried over.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I sighed, still pretty miserable before he pulled me into a hug as Shock looked on. "Hey it wasn't your fault okay? Dredd attacked you." He told me as I wrapped my arms around his waist and even though I knew he was right I just wanted to go home and rest. "You look pretty tired so how about I drive you two home?" He offered and I finally nodded and as he rushed to his lab to swap his lab coat for his black hoodie instead Shock looked into my eyes.

"He's right you know. Please stop blaming yourself okay?" Shock said and I managed a slight smile as I waited for my boyfriend to join us. When he showed up he took me by the hand and as he walked me to his car Shock linked with me. As we headed home Berto glanced at me as he drove and Shock saw a faint smile cross his lips before he focused on the road ahead. "Geeze you have a one track mind, Berto." Shock muttered and that confused me a bit as he drove towards my apartment. But as he approached the building I looked up, thinking he'd park nearby, until I realized that he was heading towards the nearby car park and that made me wonder. As soon as he drove in and found a parking space away from any cars Shock suddenly understood and he rolled his eye before he detached from me and as I watched him he stared at Berto. "If its alright with you two I think I'll wait inside the apartment." He said and before I could get a single word out he flew towards the apartment. I wondered how he was going to get inside and that's when Berto answered that question.

"He'll probably use the roof entrance." He told me and I nodded as I stared at my boyfriend who had a grin on his face. "Um why are you looking at me like..." Before I could finish Berto pressed a button on the car's dashboard and I raised an eyebrow at him just as my seat moved backwards. I let out a yelp before I blushed a little as I realized that nothing bad was happening and as I let out a breath Berto pressed another button and as his seat moved backwards, coming to rest flat on the seat behind us I blinked. As I did he moved over and now he sitting beside me, almost nose to nose, he gave me a smile before he leant over and when his mouth closed on the side of my neck I gasped. Then as his mouth moved down towards my throat I sighed as he trailed gentle kisses along my neck then his mouth moved to my throat he nibbled it and my head tilted back slightly. After a few minutes of being kissed Berto stopped and I sighed again, feeling a little upset as I wanted him to contiue. But as I sat there he gave me another grin before he leant over and when his tongue darted inside my ear I gasped before I tilted my head back as he tongued my ear, making me whimper. He stopped for a moment smiling at me as I sighed before his mouth closed on my right earlobe and I gasped again, eyes closing briefly as he nibbled it.

"You seem a little happier now." Berto said and I frowned at him, trying to act annoyed but when he leant forward and kissed me passionately on the lips whatever I was going to say was cut off. As I returned the kiss Berto reached over and I groaned, my mouth still pressed against his as he gently squeezed my right breast and as he began to massage it I groaned again. "You like that huh?" He asked as our kiss ended and my eyes closed slightly as I enjoyed the feeling of his hand on me. Then when he stopped I sighed until he moved closer still and he chuckled for a moment before his tongue briefly flicked my right breast and I gasped agin before his mouth closed on my breast and as he began to suck on it I moaned loudly. As his mouth sucked my breast Berto reached over and once his hand started to massage the left one my head lolled back until it was resting against the seat.

"Mmm...Berto." I mumbled and hearing that Berto sucked harder until I began to mutter almost incoherently. "Yeah...ohhh...more." I groaned, eyes closed and as I lay against the seat Berto moved his hand from my breast and as it travelled down my stomach I didn't even noticed since I was so focused on where and what his mouth was doing. Though I did let out a gasp that very soon became a loud moan as his hand gently caressed the spot directly between my thighs. Unable to speak anymore I gasped instead and Berto finally took his mouth off of me, watching as I fidgeted underneath his hand and eventually he chuckled.

"You are so cute you know?" He told me and I opened my eyes for a moment, my face flushed before I gave him a slight frown and he grinned before he removed his hand from me. When he leant forward I stared at him when his head almost ended up in my lap and as I watched him he moved closer and when his mouth enveloped my backside this time I moaned. Just for a moment he lifted his head and looked into my face. "You like that don't you? Then I'll keep going." He said and in seconds his mouth started kissing and licking me and my back arched as I moaned from the feeling and as I did he kissed me harder. Pretty soon he removed his mouth from between my thighs and leaning towards me again his mouth began to suck on my left breast and as his fingers rubbed my right breast I begged him to keep going. And he did, sucking and massaging me until I bucked underneath him and he finally gave me time to breathe. As I panted he sat back and chuckled as I closed my eyes for a moment, a bit embarrassed that I had let myself go but I was still happy that Berto had cheered me up after seeing how upset I was. "Not finished now babe. Not by a long shot." He told me and as my eyes went wide he slipped off his jacket. Noticing the way I was staring at him in shock he grinned at me and before my eyes he moved over until he was leaning against me. As I sat in there, very confused, he nuzzled my neck and as I sighed he nibbled my neck and while I was distracted he slipped his hand under my butt. Then with a strength I didn't know he had he pushed me and in a split second I found myself lying on my belly. For a few seconds I lay there, more than a little confused though I was pretty impressed and as I tilted my head to look back at Berto he chuckled.

"Very funny." I muttered as I pushed myself up onto my elbow and as I tried to glare at him he leaned forward until his lips met mine and as we began to kiss Berto reached across and slowly ran his hand back and forth across my back. I made a noise in my throat, despite still kissing Berto, and focused on his kiss I didn't see him somehow slip out of his jeans. When the kiss finally ended I opened my eyes and my mouth dropped when I noticed that he was now in just his crimson red shirt and boxers. "Whoa...when did you...?" I asked, my voice a little louder than a whisper and as Berto wrapped an arm around my waist he grinned and as he began to tongue my left ear I sighed. As we made out Berto pulled me closer, his free hand slowly moving along my body and I gasped as he squeezed my left butt cheek on one hand I suddenly glared and he grinned before he kissed me again and soon I wrapped an arm around his neck as I pulled him as close as I could. Then I noticed that Berto had broken off the kiss and was staring at me, his chocolate-brown eyes looking into mine and I knew instantly what I wanted. And I know he wanted that too because he smiled at me and asked me something in a quiet voice and I blushed.

"Quiero hacerte el amor tan mal ahora, pero ¿es eso lo que quieres?"

When I didn't answer him straight away Berto sighed, thinking he'd pushed me too far until I gave him a slight grin before I sat back on my knees and instead of speaking I gave him a nod instead and Berto smiled at me. Moving over to me Berto gently wrapped an arm around my waist and as he began to trail kisses down my shoulders and back I sighed and soon I felt him press himself against my back.

"Are you sure? Someone might hear us." Berto said and I giggled before I reached up and almost shoved his mouth against mine, my hand running through his hair. Giving me one last kiss on the base of my neck Berto shifted over and I cried out suddenly, unable to help it and as I gasped Berto nuzzled my neck. "You okay?" He asked and I gave him a nod, unable to speak without whimpering and for a long moment Berto wasn't sure if he should keep going. But I moved my hips,, earning a groan from him and he stared at me for a moment than I saw a grin appear on his face before he rested his other hand on the seat and as he gently rocked his hips I moaned. Reaching forward I grabbed the back of the seat and as Berto moved a little faster I began to pant. As Berto and I had sex together in his car in the back of my mind I worried that someone would hear us but when Berto's mouth closed on my neck I stopped thinking altogether and as he sucked on my neck, his hips moving faster and faster I moaned louder and pretty soon I could feel something wonderful building up inside me. With a sudden cry I let go and as I shuddered underneath Berto I felt him start panting and as I turned my head slighty his head lolled back and he suddenly cried out, his body shaking as he gasped. As we rested Berto shifted on the seat and after almost a minute he gently kissed my cheek and I gave him a smile before I snuggled against him.

"Thanks for looking after me." I said as Berto stroked my cheek and he smiled back at me. After resting for a few minutes Berto was about to redress when I snuggled against him and when I nuzzled his neck he stared at me for a few seconds before he gave me a grin and moving his head over he kissed me gently. But soon the kiss deepened and in seconds Berto's tongue made its way into my mouth and I groaned as his tongue explored my mouth. After a few minutes of this Berto's tongue left my mouth and as I had my eyes closed I didn't see him give me a grin but I soon felt his mouth take hold of my tongue and my eyes opened in shock. Then they drifted closed as he began to suck lightly on my tongue and I moaned, enjoying this new feeling and he sucked a little harder, liking the noises I was making. It really felt good and so caught up with his new make out move I didn't see him reach over until I gasped into his mouth as his hand found my right breast and I started to moan louder as he massaged it while still sucking on my tongue.

When he finally released my tongue I made a groaning noise as his hand was still rubbing me and he chuckled as my head tilted back. Then as Berto kept rubbing me he came up with a fun idea and distracted I didn't notice him move over until he was sitting behind me. Then once he moved his hand off my breast he smiled as I opened my eyes, panting a little and that's when he motioned me over. Curious I moved over until I was sitting against the window directly behind his seat, the door almost pressed against me and after watching me for a moment he asked me a question.

"Do you think you could turn around? I have an idea but I need you facing the door." Berto said and I raised an eyebrow and he gave me a grin. "Trust me you'll really enjoy this idea." He added and I finally shrugged before I turned around and now facing the side door I thought to myself that this was interesting. As I sat there, my legs to one side, I heard Berto shift over and after a few seconds I felt him gently rub my sides and I sighed, not sure where this was going but liking it already. To my surprise Berto licked the base of my neck and I gasped before he kissed my throat and that made me groan as his teeth nibbled me. As he nibbled me I felt him press his hands against my sides and as he gently rubbed me I tiled my head back enjoying his touch and as his hands moved a little faster I didn't know that this was all a way of keeping me focused on his hands and not him. Because as I sat there, Berto's hands gently massaging my ribs Berto slipped his boxers all the way off and with my attention elsewhere I didn't notice him carefully remove one of his hands from my ribs. Very slowly he slipped it under my waist and just for a moment I turned my ehad to stare at him and he gave me a slight grin before he used his strength to lift me up a little. Starting to understand I shifted my legs over and gave him some room to minuvor and he nodded before his chest pressed against my back and after a moment's hesitation he wrapped one leg around my waist. That made me gasp a little as I felt something brush against my butt and after a few seconds I gave him a smile before I lifted my hips up and with a grin he slipped into me from the back. Instantly I groaned and he chuckled then as he started to move I gripped the side of the seat that I was sitting on.

"Ohh...wow...Berto...uhhh." I moaned as his hips bucked and we began to have sex he wrapped an arm around my waist keeping me steady as he thrust into me over and over. I began to cry out from the pleasure of him fucking me and in moments he lifted me up until I was upright. "Ohhh...so good...faster." I moaned as soon as I was over my surprise and I heard him chuckle before he balanced himself on his knees and as he mated with me from the back I moaned louder, so turned on right there and then by him making love to me while being held upright. Soon he gripped me tighter but I didn't even notice as he thrust and thrust and pretty soon we were both moaning from the pleasure of having sex and as I moaned I felt Berto start to tongue my ear, making me move faster. Then his arm slipped down from my waist before he shifted and soon he was underneath my butt and when his hips bucked, moving faster into me I moaned loud enough for all of Copper Canyon to hear and I heard him chuckle despite his own groans of pleasure.

"That's it. Moan louder babe. You sound so beautiful when I'm having sex with you. Puedo ir duro si se quiere? ¿Quieres que hacerte gritar más fuerte?" He whispered as he moved beneath me and when I gasped he gave me a grin before his pace quickened and that's when I felt something shatter inside me. As Berto stared at my face my eyes went completely wide and after a moment of silence I threw back my head and gave a cry of immense pleasure. When my head dropped forward, exhaustion on my face and sweat dripping down my face and neck, Berto grinned before his eyes clenched shut. Then with a cry that rivalled my own, Berto came and as he slumped to the seat he panted before he rested his head on the spot behind my neck. "That...was wonderful." He whispered as soon as he could speak and I gave him a tired smile before he kissed me gently on the lips. After we rested for a while Berto offered to take me home and I gave him an amused smile before I mentioned that he should dress before he left the car. Laughing he slipped his jacket and jeans back on and as he went to grab his boxers I grabbed them first. Grinning I told him that I wanted a kiss first before I would return them and he smiled as he leant forward and kissed me passionatly on my lips. Caught up in the kiss I didn't see him quickly make a grab for them not that I cared as I got what I wanted. When he locked his car he walked me hand in hand back to my apartment and as we walked inside he gave me another mind-blowing kiss. But before he could leave, and despite Shock frowning at us, I told him to stay the night as I had seen him yawn and I was worried that he'd fall asleep behind the wheel. Knowing he couldn't argue with me he crashed on the couch in the living room and as I left for my bedroom he blew me a kiss.

Translations once again:

Quiero hacerte el amor tan mal ahora, pero ¿es eso lo que quieres?-I want to make love so bad now, but is that what you want?

Puedo ir duro si se quiere? ¿Quieres que hacerte gritar más fuerte? -I can go harder if you want? Want me to make you scream louder?


	10. Chapter 10

Two days later Shock flew into my room when he woke and found that it was already 7:30am but as he opened the door and called out he received no reply. Rolling his eye he flew over and hovered over the bed, staring down at me. Right now I was buried under my blankets and when I heard Shock telling me to wake up I groaned and stayed hidden.

"Come on you can't stay there forever." Shock said as he flew closer and finding himself being ignored he sighed and reaching down he grabbed one of the blankets and tugged it from me. "You have..." The moment he saw me he let go of the blanket and his eye went wide as I sniffed. "School." He finally finished as I sat up rubbing at my watery eyes and when I coughed he frowned. "You look pretty awful. Are you feeling alright?" He asked me and I frowned, tempted to throw my pillow at him but then I sneezed and instead I glared.

"I feel horrible." I replied wanting to bury myself under my blankets and stay there and I think Shock figured that out to when he sighed again. "But I'll get up now." I coughed as I went to stand up which I soon discovered was a really bad idea when the room spun and only Shock prevented me from falling to the floor. "Ohhh...shouldn't have done that." I groaned as Shock gently pushed me back onto the bed. Giving up on standing I lay back as Shock scratched his chin. Or the Ultralink equivalant of it anyway.

"Just stay put, okay? You should rest." He suggested as I curled into a ball, coughing and he stared at me for a few seconds before he left the room. Thinking he;d left me to get some sleep I pulled the blanket that was half on the floor and wrapped myself in it, eyes slowly closing. I'm not sure where Shock went but the next thing I knew was someone gently stroking my forehead and as I lay there, eyes still shut tight I heard a familiar voice.

"Poor girl. When did she start feeling sick?" The voice asked and without seeing the face I knew it was Berto as he was the only one that would stroke my forehead when I was sick or upset. "Since this morning? Hmmm...wonder how she got the flu." Berto said as I felt him sit beside me and when I finally opened my eyes he gave me a smile. "Hey there. How do you feel?" He asked and as I struggled to sit up I rubbed my throat and he frowned seeing how pale I was and the fact that I was coughing. "How do you feel?" He asked me and I managed to raise an eyebrow before I sneezed.

"How...do you...think?" I whispered my throat hurting and he sighed before he reached across and set his palm on my forehead. Confused I sat there until he blinked before he removed his hand as I coughed. "My head hurts." I whimpered and glancing at Shock for a moment Berto told me to rest. Having pretty much already decided to do just that I lay back and soon fell asleep as he ran a hand through my hair.

"Maybe I should stay here. She seems pretty sick." Berto offered as he reached across and ran a hand slowly through my hair.

"Are you sure you can?" Shock asked as Berto looked down at me. "Won't Commander Forge wonder where you went?"

"Maybe. But Jessie has a fever and I really don't want to just leave her here. I'll call and tell Forge that she's really sick." He replied before he stood and walked towards the living room, taking his phone out of his jacket pocket as he did. While Shock waited he looked at his best friend and tried not to chuckle as I now had pretty much vanished underneath all of my blankets. Occasionally he heard me cough and that made him grin despite feeling sorry for me and pretty soon Berto returned a grin on his face. "Forge said that's fine. His exact words were 'look after her, Berto'." He told Shock who grinned back at him. So for the next few hours Berto and Shock took care of me and when I woke up my head burning up from a fever Berto gently ran a cloth over my forehead as I whimpered and soon I began to doze. This went on for a long time and the next time I began to whimper Berto gently stroked my forehead and he smiled when he found that I was no longer sweating from my earlier fever. But then he frowned slightly, confused about why I was still whimpering until Shock scanned me for a moment and as he checked my vitals they both heard me mutter something.

"Freezing..." I whimpered still feeling ill and Berto stroked my forehead as he wondered what to do. Leaving the room for a few minutes Berto went in search of any blankets left in the apartment as Shock watched over me, wondering just how they could help. And just as Berto returned, having been unable to find anything he noticed the smile on Shock face and he raised an eyebrow.

"I have an idea that might help Jessie." Shock told him and Berto finally grinned only to blink in surprise at the Ultralink's idea. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's just that...I mean I don't mind but what will Jessie think if she wakes up and finds me...next to her?" He asked and Shock rolled his before pointing out that the two of them had been closer then that. "Yeah okay...but still..." Finally Shock added that he didn't want Berto to try anything while I was sick and Berto frowned at the Ultralink. Eventually he stripped down to his shirt and boxers before he lifted one of the blankets and as I shifted in my sleep he sighed before he slipped into bed beside me. Lying against my side he looked at me for a few seconds as Shock rolled his eye at the scientist.

"Your body heat should help her warm up. But like I already said please don't take advantage of her while she's not well." Shock added and Berto glared at him for a moment before he rested his head against my back, wrapping one hand around my middle. It didn't take long before I snuggled against him and Berto smiled as I sighed in my sleep. Focused on making me feel better Berto stayed by my side and after a few minutes he found himself beginning to doze off before he snapped awake.

"Suppose to stay awake." He muttered to himself and as he did he heard me mumble something and it made him smile.

"Warm...so sleepy." I mumbled before I completely dozed off and pretty soon Berto began to get pretty drowsy himself as he fought to keep himself awake. But after a few more minutes his eyes began to close again and knowing that it was either sleep or sit up and wake me Berto finally chose the best option. Readjusting his grip on me Berto closed his eyes and in less than a minute he was fast asleep. When Shock flew back into the room he found both his sister and her boyfriend snuggled up together and even though he was a little annoyed at Berto for falling asleep he eventually sighed, admitting that we did look pretty cute together. My fever gone I managed to sleep most of the day away and when I finally yawned, opening my eyes to find Shock hovering overhead I gave him a tired smile and as I went to move over I soon found an arm around my waist and that confused me.

"In case you're wondering Berto decided to join you." Shock explained as I stared down at the arm that had somehow snaked around my waist and seeing the confusion on my face he chuckled. "To keep you warm and that;s all. But he must have dozed off at some point." He added as I stared at Berto who was still fast asleep and after almost a minute I yawned and Shock hovered close to my face. "Maybe you should rest a while longer. You're still sick." He told me and I gave him a slight nod before I closed my eyes and just as I was beginning to doze off I snuggled against him and Shock rolled his eye at me. Now sound asleep I slept until late into the next day and it was only Berto sitting up and rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand that woke me and as I opened my eyes slowly he gave me a tired grin.

"Sorry if I woke you." He told me as I sat up and I yawned and stretched.

"That's alright. Um no offence but why exactly were you sleeping in my bed? I'm a little fuzzy on details." I asked and Berto blushed furiously which made me giggle. "Shock probably already told me but...I can't really remember."

"Uh...well Shock told me the best way to keep you warm and...okay that doesn't sound right." Berto replied as I looked on and after a few seconds I gave him a grin. "I was going to leave the bed but I was so comfortable and I didn't want you to wake up...so I guess I dozed off." He finally admitted and I nodded knowing he was telling the truth.

"That's okay Berto. It was kind of nice having you keeping me warm anyway." I told him and even with his face all red he smiled back as he removed his arm from around my waist. For a long moment Berto sat there and as I watched him he looked at me and I could see a slight smile appear as he eyed me. "You don't...have to leave...if you don't want to." I suddenly said and that surprised both of us as I blushed having just realized what I'd said. But Berto didn't seem to mind and soon he moved closer, the blanket shifting as he sat beside me. Then he leant down and gently kissed me and as I returned the kiss I felt him reach up and run his hand through my hair.

As he did his other arm reached around and wrapped itself around my waist. Very soon our kiss deepened and after hesitating I felt Berto's tongue press against my lips seeking entry and once I opened my mouth wider it slipped in. A let out a groan then as his tongue explored the inside of my mouth and a few seconds later he moved his hand from my head and trailed down before it came to rest an inch above my chest. When his hand slipped further down I gasped into his mouth before my head tilted back as his hand first squeezed my right breast and then slowly began to massage it. As I made a noise in the back of my throat Berto slipped his tongue from my mouth and as he rubbed my breast he leant over and I groaned, eyes closing a little as his tongue licked my neck. Then as his tongue left my neck I sighed and he gave me a brief grin before his face moved towards my chest and I gasped again, head almost lolling back as he cupped my left breast in one hand and as I stared at him he leant down and I groaned as he took my right breast in his mouth.

"Ohhh...feels good...Berto...uhhh..." I moaned as he sucked a little, enjoying the look of pleasure that crossed my face and as he massaged the left breast in one hand he sucked a little harder and that extracted a moan from me. "Keep...going...uhhh." I whimpered and he took his hand off me as he licked and sucked my right breast, harder and harder every few seconds until I shuddered. Then his mouth slipped off my breast and I sighed a smile on my face as my eyes opened. "Wonderful." I sighed and he grinned before he slipped his hand underneath the blankets and as I stared at him, one eyebrow raised I cried out suddenly as his hand found my rear. As his fingers gently brushed between my legs he gauged my reaction, ready to stop if I wanted him too, but as my eyes almost rolled back and I whimpered he smiled. With a chuckle his fingers started to rub me a little more and I began to moan and fidget, loving the feeling of him touch me there and as he caressed me Berto leant over and I moaned a bit louder as he started to suck on my earlobe. "Ohhh...more." I begged and he chuckled as his whole hand caressed me and he tongue my ear until I couldn't stand it and I grabbed the back of his head, my face flushed but my eyes bright.

"Do you feel better?" He asked with a grin and I answered by shoving his face towards mine kissing him passionately until we were both gasping for air. "I think you do." Then he leant forward and as I felt his warm breath on my neck which made me tremble he whispered to me a suggestion. "Want me to make you feel even better?" He asked and I hurriedly nodded my head not wanting him to stop pleasuring me and he gave me a smile. "So you want to have sex together?" He asked me and I nodded again as I gasped, his hand touching me underneath the sheets again and when I moaned he chuckled.

"So turned on...please don't make me...uhhh." I groaned as Berto removed his hand from my rear and leaning over he began to suck on my neck. Giving in to him fully I moaned as he sucked on my neck and stroked his hand across my chest, cupping each breast in turn until I wanted him so badly I pressed myself against his shoulder.

"You're so beautiful you know that?" He told me as he nuzzled my neck and my head tilted back as he kissed my throat. "Then I'll make love to you nice and slow." He said as he moved until he was behind me and wrapping an arm around my waist he kissed my neck again, his tongue licking my throat. I shifted my legs on the bed and I heard him chuckle before he pushed into me and I moaned. "This will make you feel a lot better." He whispered into my ear and the moment his hips moved my head lolled back and I gripped the blanket as he started to make love to me. In seconds he gripped my butt in both hands as he slowly moved inside me and as I moaned he kissed my neck, taking his time and I began to shudder as he thrust into me. As we made love he reached around my waist and cupping my breasts in his hands he started to sped up and when I moaned I heard him chuckle before he nipped my neck and as I cried out from the sudden pain his mouth clamped over the bite. When he began to suck on the mark he'd left I gasped, my hips bucking as he massaged my breasts while he thrust faster. I wanted him so much that I leaned back and pressed my back against his chest and seeing the pleasure on my face he made love to me harder and harder until we were both gasping.

All at once I felt myself getting close to my climax and Berto seemed to be able to sense it as well because he lifted me slighty and as he thrust into me, holding me around my waist while he bucked into me, I let out an almighty cry before my body convulsed. As I gasped from my climax Berto grinned before he too began to convulse and he was soon joining me as he let out a yell. Slumping onto the bed I lay on my side gasping as Berto rested his head against my hip, groaning from exhaustion and as we rested together I couldn't help the silly grin on my face. After a few minutes Berto sat up and leant over gently kissing my cheek before he lay beside me, one arm wrapping around my waist before he snuggled against me. Soon we both began to yawn and still healing from my illness I found myself fighting the urge to sleep.

"We should probably rest." Berto whispered and as he heard me sigh he smiled before his eyes slowly closed. By the time we woke up it was late into the day and as I sat up slowly I noticed that Berto was curled up and still sound asleep. Noting how cute he looked I reached over and ran my fingers through his hair and he didn't stir other than make a noise in the back of his throat. Smiling I rose from the bed and walked towards the bathroom only to run into Shock who had his arms crossed against his chest. Staring at me in silence I began to feel uncomfortable before he sighed and finally spoke.

"Look I know what you two got up to earlier and even though I am a little annoyed that he did that when you weren't well...I can let it go. Seeing as you look a lot better." He told me and I blushed before hurriedly making my way towards the shower and he rolled his eye at my retreating back. "Teenagers." He commented before he flew into the bedroom and glared down at Berto's sleeping form. Oblivious Berto slept on.


	11. Chapter 11

As I was leaving Copper Canyon high one afternoon I overheard Max talking to Steel and even though I knew it was rude to eavesdrop I did hear them mention Berto's name. Now really curious I walked over and seeing me Max grinned.

"Sorry but I heard you mention Berto. What were you two talking about?" I asked and Max grinned at me.

"Me and Steel were talking about Berto's birthday. We've already planned a surprise party for him back at N-Tek and...what's wrong?" He asked as my eyes went wide.

"Wait its his birthday?" I asked as I stood there trying not to hyperventilate. "I didn't know...what kind of girlfriend am I?" I whispered as I felt Max pat me on the back and I raised my head after a moment.

"It's in two days so there's plenty of time to get him a present. Besides we have been pretty busy with school and fighting Toxzon." Max told me and I sighed, still feeling pretty awful as I realized that I had almost forgotten my boyfriend's birthday. "We've got the party worked out so all you have to do is buy him something and meet us at N-Tek at 5pm. Don't stress about it." He quickly added as I sighed again and I nodded as I wondered just what to get him. Leaving Max to head home I decided to make a trip into Copper Canyon and as I wandered the streets Shock asked why I was feeling so guilty.

"He's my boyfriend and I didn't even know about his 20th birthday. Seriously what kind of girlfriend forgets something so important?" I asked and not understanding it was a rhetorical question Shock answered.

"Not a very good one." He said and I groaned which made him frown at me. "You did ask." He added as I stood there for a moment before I continued walking. I spent hours wandering the streets, looking for the perfect gift for him but then I'd stop and realize that it wasn't right or he could build it himself and eventually I sat on the bench, my chin in my hands as I sighed. "Its going to be fine. Anything that comes from you he'll love." Shock reassured me and I knew he was right but I still wanted to get him something special, something that showed Berto just how much I loved him. In the end I decided to try again the next day as it was the weekend and I had all day to figure something out but unfortunately Mega Elementor made that all impossible and when I was called as I was on my way to downtown Copper Canyon I knew that it was too late. Trying not let Shock, or anyone else for that matter, see how upset I was I changed to Flight Mode and rushed towards N-Tek. Secretly I was hoping that the battle would be short and I got my wish when I was knocked unconscious by the combined forces of the Ultralinked monster and Darnel, having showed up mainly because he had been paid by Dredd so we would have our work cut out for us. When I woke to the sounds of Shock and Steel I grimaced from the pain in my skull and noticing I was awake Shock asked how I was feeling.

"Awful." I replied and it wasn't just because of my headache. "We lost again huh?" I asked sighing as I sat up and after a moment he nodded. "Figures." I added as I rubbed my forehead and both he and Steel could see that something was bothering me.

"What's wrong?" Steel asked as I sat there and finally I answered, trying to fight back my tears at having both failed in the battle and getting my boyfriend a gift. "Oh yeah. We should have told you." He said as he watched me stand, shaking a little, and make my way towards the Com Room. Seeing me up and about Berto asked how I was and I couldn't bring myself to tell him as we walked beside me and after a moment I felt him reach over and take my hand.

"Are you alright? You don't look so good." Berto asked and I bit my lip as I tried not to tell him exactly why I felt so bad. "Maybe you should rest for a while. You look pretty pale." He suggested and the concern in his voice almost made me blurt out my feelings. But I just nodded and eventually I flew back to my apartment. By the time I arrived there Shock could see just how upset I was and as I sat on the edge of my bed he hovered in front of me, watching as I rubbed at my eyes and he sighed.

"You still have time tomorrow before the party and I'll help you too." He told me and trying not to sniff I thanked him. Early the next morning I woke without Shock having to wake me like always and as I stood in front of the bathroom mirror I made a promise to myself that I would find the perfect gift for Berto. But after a few hours of searching I was ready to give up and hearing me sigh Shock knew I had given up hope. With nothing to show from my hours of searching I was almost about to forgo the party altogether until Shock gave me an idea. I was standing inside my apartment and as I leaned against the door Shock detached from my chest and hovered in front of me. "I have an idea for a birthday present." He told me and I blinked a little puzzled until he explained exactly what it was and I blushed furiously. Though I had to admit that I kind of liked the idea and soon I gave him a nod in agreement. When it was time for the birthday party Shock changed me into a new Camo Mode and as I walked into N-Tek and went looking for my boyfriend even I had to admit that I looked great. Even Berto agreed apparently as he stared wide-eyed as I walked in wearing a strapless emerald-green dress with matching shoes and I giggled as he realized he was staring at me.

"You look..." He said before he stumbled and I grinned knowing exactly what word he was looking for.

"Beautiful?" I asked before I gave him a hug. "Happy 20th." I told him as I released him and he smiled at me, blushing slightly. At I watched everyone gave him something wrapped and as I grinned I knew that he'd like my present. Before the party was over I slipped away and Shock flew over to Berto who was eating a piece of birthday cake.

"Jessie has a gift for you but you need to find her first." He told the scientist who raised an eyebrow clearly confused and Shock laughed. "Good luck." He added before he joined Max and Steel who watched as Berto set down his plate and carefully snuck away.

As Berto went looking for me he wondered why I couldn't give him his gift at the party and soon he found a door to an empty office slighty open and he grinned as he opened the door fully and walked inside closing the door behind him. "Jessie are you in here?" He called out and getting no answer he shrugged and kept searching. As he did I was watching him from the shadows and after letting him search for a few minutes more I couldn't wait any longer and he yelped as a pair of arms encircled his waits. But when he tilted his head and saw that it ws me he gave me a smile. "Sneaky." He commented before I leaned forward and we kissed. But soon I nibbled his lips and he gasped surprised by my actions and after our kiss ended I smiled at him.

"I looked and looked for the perfect gift for your birthday. When I couldn't find one I almost gave up hope. Then Shock gave me an idea and now I have a gift that I know you'll want." I told him as I held him against me.

"And what's that?" He asked and I smiled as he turned around so he was facing me.

"Me." I told him and he gave me a grin before I removed an arm from around his waist and as he stood there I gently slipped of his jacket. Without speaking I then tugged off his jacket and as he stood there a little puzzled but with a grin on his face I moved closer and he gasped as my tongue licked his bare chest.

"Oh...wow." He muttered and as I nibbled his chest he sighed as his head tilted back a little and getting an idea I moved my mouth of his left nipple and when I gently sucked on it he groaned. "Ohhh...Jessie." He mumbled and I couldn't help giggling at the flush that appeared on his face. Trying to seduce him instead of the other way around I found myself a little lost since he was the one who inicated it. Though I soon figured out what to do and as I trailed kisses up and down his chest, and he gasped which helped me know I was doing a good job I reached down. Then Berto gave a yelp of surprise as I slipped one of my hands into the front of his jeans and as I began to rub him between the legs his eyes closed and he started to groan. "That...feels...uhhh." He muttered and after a few seconds his hips started rubbing against my hand and I knew he liked what I was doing to him. As I caressed him I leant forward and started sucking on his earlobe which extracted a groan from him. I had planned to make my seduction of my boyfriend last a lot longer but when Berto's eyes shot open I wasn't prepared for him to suddenly grab my arm and slip it from his jeans. Confused I watched as he stared at me for a few seconds before he gave me a grin and suddenly he pressed me up against the desk sitting to my left.

"Um...aren't I supposed to be..." I began before Berto wrapped his arms around me and whatever I wanted to say was cut off when Berto's mouth moved over my left breast and after a moment's hesitation his lips briefly kissed it before he watched my face. When I sighed, head tilted back slightly, he smiled before his mouth moved over it and this time a groan escaped my lips as his began to suck on my breast through my Turbo suit. As he sucked on me I groaned and hearing the sounds of pleasure that escaped from my lips as my head shifted from one side to the other Berto gently cupped my breast and as he sucked a little harder I moaned loudly. "Ohhh...Berto...so good." I whimpered eyes now completely shut. When his mouth released my breast though not without giving it one finaly kiss that sent a shiver down my spine he stared into my eyes. When I could speak I gave me a smile.

"I'm supposed to be seducing you." I pointed out as he held me and he smiled back before gently kissing me on the lips.

"But you're my present aren't you?" He asked and that threw me for a few seconds giving him enough time to lean toward my face and I gasped as his tongue darted into my right ear. As he tongue my ear he listened intently to the groans and gasps I made as he held me tighter."Besides I already made my wish." He told me as his tongue slipped from my ear.

"And what was your wish? Oh wait if you tell me it won't come true." I replied as he held me in his arms and Berto gave me a grin before he nuzzled my neck.

"It was you I wished for and I definitely got my wish." He said before he kissed me and as he did I felt his tongue pressed gently against my lips. Knowing exactly what he wanted me to do I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped inside. Soon I groaned as his tongue slowly explored my mouth and as I pressed against the desk Berto removed his arm from my waist and in seconds it travelled down past my navel. Then I gasped as I felt him gently touch the spot between my legs. Just for a moment I stared at him then my eyes slowly closed and I groaned as his fingers caressed me until I was gasping. His tongue leaving my mouth Berto gently stroked his hand underneath me and he smiled at the sounds of pleasure I was making.

"Uhhh...more." I groaned and his hand sped up. It wasn't long until I was grinding my hips against his hand and he chuckled as my face flushed. "So nice..." I groaned and he grinned before he carefully wrapped his arms around my waist and soon I was being pressed up against the desk, face first. Suddenly confused I tilted my head to look back at him and once I saw the smile on his face I smiled back. In seconds he slipped off his jeans and now in just a shirt and his boxers he cupped my butt, one hand on each cheek and as he rubbed my rear I smiled, enjoying having him touch me there. "Mmmm..." I muttered and I heard a chuckle before he reached down and I gave a sudden cry as I felt his finger slip into me from underneath. For a few seconds I stood as still as I could wondering just what he was doing then as his finger started to slowly move inside me I couldn't help a groan. "Ohhh...that feels...nice." I groaned and hearing that Berto began to stroke me from the inside and I shuddered from the feeling. Soon I couldn't stop trembling as he stroked me faster and faster my moans echoing through the empty room and after a few more seconds I suddenly cried out. Thinking he'd hurt me Berto stopped stroking me and searched my face and it surprised him to see that even though I was panting a little I had a grin on my face.

"If you're not hurt then..."Berto said as he thought about my reaction and less than a minute later he grinned knowing exactly why I'd cried out. "Oh yeah you like being touched there." He said before his finger started to stroke me again and as he rubbed that one spot I groaned, head tilting back from the sensation. Pretty soon I moaned and he grinned before he gently removed his finger from me and I whimpered not wanting him to stop. But then he reached down and planted one hand on each side of my rear and I gasped as he nipped my neck. "Te quiero mucho. ¿Puedo llevarte ahora?" He whispered into my ear before his tongue licked my ear and I groaned before I could answer him.

"Te amo Berto. Haz lo que quieras conmigo." I told him and he gave me a smile, gently kissing my cheek before I felt him push into me and I groaned as he started to move. "Ohhh...Berto..." I gasped as I felt my body respond to his hip thrusts and soon we were both groaning as we made love in that empty office. As Berto rode me, gently at first then as I moaned louder he started to sped up so turned on by my cries of pleasure and as we moved in unison Berto nipped my neck leaving teeth marks. Then his mouth covered the mark and I moaned even louder as he sucked on my neck.

"Moan for me bella." He gasped as he kissed and licked my neck and as he thrust deeper into me he pushed me against the desk, his thrusts becoming stronger and faster. Soon I was crying out from the pleasure and as we had sex I heard Berto pant as he began to feel his climax getting closer. But he wanted me to finish before him and he thrust deeper still until he could feel me shuddering beneath him and soon I was gasping. "Está bien que te puede dejar ir ahora. Quiero que grites." He gasped and in seconds I hit my limit as I cried out, my scream filling the room. And as I rested my head on the desk panting heavily I felt Berto gasp before he too let out a cry of pleasure as he felt himself climax. Gasping for air I panted and as Berto gently withdrew from me I groaned then after almost a minute passed Berto wrapped his arms around me holding me against his chest. "Thank you for such a wonderful gift." He told me and I gave him a smile despite feeling very tired.

"I'm glad I could find the perfect gift for you." I replied before he kissed me.

Translations:

Te quiero mucho. ¿Puedo llevarte ahora?- I love you so much. Can I take you now?

Te amo Berto. Haz lo que quieras conmigo. -I love you Berto. Do whatever you want with me.

Está bien que te puede dejar ir ahora. Quiero que grites-It's alright you can let go now. I want you to cry out.


	12. Chapter 12

"So how did Berto like his birthday present?" Shock asked me as I left N-Tek though not before Berto gave me a lingering kiss that sent shivers up my spine. When I blushed a little not making eye contact with my brother he rolled his eye at me. "Knew he would and it looks like you liked it too." He said as I coughed embarrassed that he'd figured out exactly what had happened between us. "Don't worry about it. So where to now?" He said and as soon as I yawned he grinned.

"Pretty much home I think. Still tired from battling Mega Elementor." I replied and Shock eyed me for a moment before I heard him chuckle. "Very funny." I grumbled before I yawned again. Knowing he meant I was tired not from the battle but for...another reason I ignored him until he decided to drop the whole thing and once we reached the hangar I grinned. "Let's rock, Flight Mode!" I called out as he linked and in seconds we took to the sky. In less than half an hour we landed in an alleyway less than a block away from our apartment and as I walked the rest of the way in Camo Mode I couldn't help being very glad to be going home. By the time I walked inside my front door I stumbled and almost ended up in a heap on the floor only just stopping myself by putting one of my legs out in front of me, catching myself in time. "Whoa!" I yelped before I shook myself and Shock stared at me, his eye wide.

"You okay Jess?" He asked me and I nodded before I walked the rest of the way to my bedroom and lay back on the bed, my legs shaking. "Maybe you should..." He started to say before he noticed that I was already curled up and sound asleep and he chuckled at me before pulling a blanket over me. "Rest. Night Jessie." He finished as he looked down at me. Shock had originally decided to get some sleep too but after two hours he woke and unable to get back to sleep again he decided to fly into the living room and see what was on tv. As he flew into the room and after spending a few minutes looking for the remote he clicked the power button and the moment the tv came on he started channel surfing. "Nope. Seen it. Hmm..." He muttered to himself as he searched for something to watch for a while or at least something that would put him to sleep and as he focused on a news report about the continued efforts of Max Steel he rolled his eye. "Hmph. What about J-Shock? We do just as much crime fighting as he does." He grumbled as he flew over to the tv and glared at the news reporter even though he knew she couldn't see or hear him. Focused on the report he didn't notice a slight creaking noise that vanished for a few seconds.

"Way to sneak up on her." Someone muttered and just for a moment his partner glared down at him. "What?" He asked as his partner rolled his eyes underneath his black and red helmet.

"We're supposed to be quiet in case that escaped you. Anyway Jessie wouldn't notice if Extroyer in his T-Rex morph was stomping on the roof." One voice pointed out as he gently and as quietly as possible attempted to open the roof panel. "Dredd's paying us enough to do this so shut up and let me work." He growled and his partner would have rolled his one crimson eye if he wasn't currently attached to his partner's chest. "I'm doing all the work anyway so only I get to comment." After a few more seconds the roof panel came off with a minimum of noise and as the intruder slipped into the apartment Shock had almost fallen asleep. But when he heard the sounds of footsteps he jerked awake and for a few seconds he listened intently. Soon he couldn't hear it anymore and with a shrug he settled back on the couch. Then as he was drifting off again he heard a voice and that's when he shot up from the couch, instantly alert.

"Who is that?" He whispered just as he heard the door to the apartment slowly open and he frowned before he decided to check it out. But just as he reached the door something smashed into him and knocked him backwards. Dizzy he shook himself and that's when he heard a familiar voice. But before he could react someone grabbed him and after a brief struggle, where he managed to fire a shot of Turbo energy at his attacker, he heard a yell then he was thrown into the back wall. Stunned and losing conciousness Shock tried to call out a warning to his best friend and sister but he blacked out before he could get a single word out. If the Ultralink had been awake he would have heard a struggle and Jessie cry out before an eerie silence followed.


	13. Chapter 13

"Shock can you hear me? Where's Jessie?" Shock heard Forge say and as he blinked his one eye he saw the Commander standing over him.

"What are you doing in Jessie's apartment?" The Ultralink asked and despite the seriousness of the situation Forge chuckled. Hovering a few feet in the air Shock shook himself and as he looked around he realized that they were in the Com Room back at N-Tek. "Oh we;re here. Never mind." He answered waiting for Jessie to ask if he was alright but when he didn;t hear her voice he frowned. And that's when he remembered something and his own eye went wide.

"Jessie?" Berto asked Shock, standing beside the computer and when he saw Shock turn away from the scientist his eyes narrowed. "Where is she?" He asked Shock who sighed before he met Berto's chocolate-brown eyes.

"Someone broke into our apartment and attacked me. If Jessie's not there then...I don't know where she is. I'm sorry Berto." He said cringing when he saw the scientist's face fall. "We have to find her." He added and that's when Forge sighed as Max,Steel, Jefferson and Kat appeared in the doorway.

"I asked everyone in the apartment and no one's seen her since late last night." Max explained looking just as worried about his friend. "But its obvious that Dredd has her now." He said and Berto gritted his teeth before his hands shot over the keyboard.

"Then she's still in Copper Canyon. Let's go." Berto said but before he could rush away Forge put his hand in the air and he stopped in his tracks. "Why not?"

"Because Dredd doesn't know that she's J-Shock and we still have no clue where she is. Besides its been at least two hours since you two were linked so that only gives us about five and a half hours until she overloads from too much Turbo energy." Forge said and even though Berto wanted to rush out there and save her he knew his Commander was right. "But we will find her and bring her back safe. Without letting Dredd know her identity."

"Then what should we do?" Kat asked and Jefferson nodded as they stood next to Max and Steel. "Do we go searching for her and wait for Dredd to contact us?"

"Go looking for her." Berto suddenly said and as all eyes turned to him they could see the dark look on his face as he tried not to show just how frightened he was. But as they all stood there in silence, not sure what they're plan was, they all heard a strange beeping noise coming from Shock.

"Incoming call." Shock said, just as confused as everyone else, and as they watched Dark Titan appeared and when he noticed how worried everyone looked he let out a laugh. "Where is she?" Shock growled as the Turbo user grinned at them.

"She's safe, for now anyway. Dredd wants you to hand over J-Shock and he'll let her go. Of course I know that Jessie and J-Shock are the same person so this'll be fun." Dark Titan explained as he grinned. "So will you let Jessie die from a Turbo overload or save her and risk Dredd knowing who she is? I'll send you the coördinates and let you all figure it out. Have fun." He said as a file suddenly downloaded to Shock. As soon as he vanished offscreen Shock brought up the file and as they watched they saw Jessie tied to a chair, head down and not moving. When he saw that she was bleeding from a possible head wound Berto suddenly growled in Spanish and Shock resisted the urge t laugh even though what Berto had just said about both Dredd and Dark Titan was very imaginative.

"So what's the plan?" Shock asked as the file vanished and after a long moment Forge spoke.

"We have to make rescuing Jessie are main priority even if it means risking her identity. Kat, you and Jefferson fly towards these coordinates and back up Max and Steel. But make sure you're not seen because I don't want to find out what Dredd'll do to Jessie if he sees you. Be very careful." Forge told them and as they race away, heading for the hangar, Forge turned to Berto and Shock. "I want you two to go with me and keep a safe distance from Dredd's hideout. If Jessie starts to overload we may have to risk sending you in, Shock, to save her life. But its only as a last resort because Jessie would have to leave Copper Canyon if Dredd knows who she is." With nothing else to tell them Forge rushed towards the hangar as Berto and Shock exchanged a look.

"I don't want her to leave." Berto muttered, fiddling with C.Y.T.R.O's controller and that's when he felt an arm on his shoulder. Looking up he noticed Shock looking directly at him.

"We won't be going anywhere. Dredd won't find out who she is because I won't let him."Shock told Berto who stared at him for the longest time before he nodded and together they rushed after Forge. Once they were in the air Shock couldn't help worrying that he might be wrong and that Jessie would have her cover blown but he hadn't wanted his friend to know that. He didn't want to say goodbye to his friends either.

Back in Dredd's current hideout Naught was guarding Jessie who was still unconscious after having been knocked out and carried here.

"I still can't believe that I'm on guard duty. She's out cold so what possible harm could one girl do?" He grumbled and that's when Dredd walked into the room and he instantly shut his mouth, not wanting to anger his master.

"Because we need her as bait. J-Shock won't show up if we didn't have her so be quiet." Dredd told him and Naught swallowed. "As soon as they get here I'll drain J-Shock of all her Turbo energy and leave her helpless."

"Then you can finish her off?" Naught said and instantly regretted it when Dredd turned slightly and blasted him into a wall with his stolen Turbo energy. "Oww..." Naught groaned as he picked himself up.

"No you idiot. Since Max Steel is proving to be a nuisance I'll capture J-Shock instead and she'll serve as a constant source of Turbo energy. Then I'll use that energy to crush Max Steel once and for all." Dredd answered not even making eye contact with Naught.

"If the plan works you mean and Max Steel doesn't show up. Like he always does." Another voice said and as they turned Dark Titan strolled into the room. "Though I suppose I'm stuck here." He added feining a yawn and Naught;s eyes narrowed at the Turbo user before he transformed into his robot mode. With a chuckle Dark Titan stepped towards him until they were almost nose to nose. "Try it. You know you don't stand a chance against me...or anyone else for that matter." He laughed and Naught glared at him before he moved aside, knowing that Dark Titan was right. As they waited for J-Shock to show they all heard me groan and as they looked towards me, still tied up I moved my head and slowly my eyes opened.

"Where...?" I mumbled and when I saw Dredd instead of fear I glared at him. "You!" I growled before I groaned as my head flared up. "What...do you...want with...me?" I muttered, eyes scrunched shut against the pain and I heard Dredd laugh with only made my headache worse.

"You capture your friend of course. Why else would I kidnap you?" Dredd answered as I opened my eyes again. "Then I'll have a Turbo battery and..." But before he could finish I laughed and he stared at me.

"Not this again. That plan didn't work last time so what makes you think it'll work again?" I said as I fought to stay awake, my head throbbing and as I sat there I heard Dredd laugh this time. "What's so funny?" I growled and he walked over until he was standing over me.

"You of course. J-Shock's loyalty to her friends will be her undoing. Besides Max Steel won't show up and risk his friend being hurt...or worse." He replied and I paled knowing exactly what he meant. "And Forge Ferrus won't risk N-Tek for the sake of one little girl." He added laughing as I gritted my teeth at him.

"Jerk." I muttered unable to focus and as I sat there I felt something dripping down my forehead and I instantly knew what it was from the coppery smell. "You better not have scarred my face or I'll..." I groaned then as Dredd gripped my shoulder.

"Like your threats mean anything. Naught guard her while we wait for J-Shock to show up. If she doesn't in the next...let's say five hours since I'm a patient man...execute her." Dredd told Naugh and as he walked away Dark Titan laughed before he disappeared into the hideout leaving me with Naught.

"Best news I've heard all day." Naught laughed as he ginned down at me and I swallowed despite knowing my friends would save me. As I sat there I wondered how long I had before my Turbo powers would begin to overload in me. If that happened Dredd and Naught would know that I was J-Shock and that wasn't a comforting thought. Though blowing up from an energy overload wasn't looking too good either. So I waited, watched carefully by Naught who had decided to return to his human form and as I sat there, faking being helpless, he began to taunt me. "I really don't care either way if she shows up to save you or not. If I get to destroy you that's fine with me." He said as he stood over me and I glared at him, despite feeling woozy as I watched my head bleed.

"Don't let Dredd hear you say that." I replied as I sat there, feeling like I was going to black out. "You know what'll happen if...owww!" I suddenly yelped as he grabbed my head in one hand and I winced.

"Shut up." Naught said and when I didn't respond, fighting to stay awake, he grinned and let go. Grinning he watched me gasp. "Nothing to say? That's a shame." He taunted as I couldn't even manage a glare, head throbbing badly. Several hours went by and despite Dredd saying his was a 'patient man' I heard him yelling not too far away from me and I grinned as he stormed into the room.

"She's still not her." He growled and I giggled which made him even angrier. Suddenly he grabbed me around the collar of my shirt and lifted me off the chair, the ropes binding me ripping as he did. "Will you shut up before I make you. Permanently." He growled and I just laughed, knowing that I was basically doomed since I was very close to my time limit. Already I could feel my Turbo energy building up inside me, pain ripping through me but I managed to keep still even though I didn't have long left. As Dredd gripped me in his hands I decided that I was going to take them with me. Not letting Dredd see how terrified I was at the thought of dying I instead started yelling at him in Spanish, using every curse word and insult I could remember and even Dark Titan seemed impressed as he laughed. Shaking with anger Dredd dropped me and I cried out almost passing out on the cold ground as I gasped.

"We're here. Max Steel's coming!" I heard Shock's voice in my head and I suddenly grinned making everyone wonder just what was so funny. Before Dredd could make a move Max Steel came crashing through the wall in Cannon Mode followed closely by C.Y.T.R.O who instantly grabbed me and unceremoniously threw me over his shoulders. As he rushed me outside I hunched over, gasping as the first few energy waves tore through my body.

"We're almost there." Berto said as I whimpered then I cried out, screaming as I felt another wave of Turbo energy rip through me and as it did my eyes and hands glowed green. Followed by my whole body as I turned green. "Just a few more seconds!" He told me, panicking seeping into his voice as he watched me go through the last few minutes of my life. Thankfully we finally emerged into the sunlight and instantly Shock slammed into my chest, winding me as he helped me contain my energy output. Gasping from both the pain of my almost Turbo meltdown and my fear of dying both Shock and Berto were surprised to see the first few tears slide down my face. Then I buried my face in my hands and soon I began to sob, completely oblivious to the battle between N-Tek and Dredd, Naught and Dark Titan.

Sometime later I was lying in the Medical Bay after having fainted from both exhaustion and a mild concussion that I'd received when Dark Titan had first kidnapped me. Watching over me Berto sighed as he gently ran his hand through my hair, wondering if I was going to be alright.

"She'll be fine, Berto." Shock said, laying one hand on his friend's shoulder and even though the scientist nodded he didn't look convinced. "Maybe we should take her home when she wakes up. And I mean both of us since you look like you could use a break too." The Ultralink said and Berto tried to deny it, saying he was fine though he did turn around at one point and Shock noticed that he wiped his eyes with the palm of his hand. Eventually Berto agreed and after clearing it with Forge they waited me for to wake which, late that day I did and as my eyes slowly opened I found two of my favourite people, well one human and a Ultralink watching over me I smiled.

"Hey guys." I whispered as I slowly sat up only to wince as my head throbbed. Though not as badly as it had when I was being held prisoner. "Where am I?" I asked as Berto reached over and gently took my hand in his, giving it a squeeze.

"The Medical Bay. You've been sleeping for a while now." Berto said as he looked into my eyes and just for a moment I could see pain there. Not sure what to say Berto just coughed and Shock decided t speak for him.

"Want to go home?" Shock asked and I gave him a nod as I wondered what was wrong with my boyfriend. As we walked towards his car Berto kept glancing at me then when he saw me looking he gave me a smile that seemed forced. Once I sat in the passenger's seat Shock explained what had happened while I was out cold. "Dark Titan managed to slip away in the confusion...and sadly so did Dredd and Naught." He finished and I sighed, thinking just how useless I had been. "Hey don't let it get to you. You couldn't exactly switch modes." He pointed out which made me giggle. Now focused on getting home in one piece I didn't notice that Berto seemed distracted by something but I soon found out what it was not long after he walked me to my apartment door.


	14. Chapter 14

Even though I was concerned about Berto and why he was being so quiet I was so exhausted by my powers almost overwhelming me that I was ready to fall onto my bed and sleep for a full day. Focused on opening the door to my apartment I didn't notice Berto eying me for a few seconds before suddenly his arms were around my waist and his lips were on my neck. Instead of being gentle he nipped my neck and when I gasped from pain he kept going, pressing me up against the door and my keys slipped from my gasp as Berto started sucking on my neck. Confused I stood there as Shock retrieved the keys and stared as Berto started making out with me in the hallway. Kissing me passionately one of his hands reaching down until he gripped my butt I gasped into his mouth as his hands roughly rubbed my butt and once the kiss ended I stared at him, breathing hard.

"Berto what are you doing?" I asked and after a long moment he sighed and let go of me, looking embarrassed. As Shock handed the keys to me I managed to open the door and Shock flew in before looking towards us. "Are you okay? You've never been that rough before." I said and he turned to leave, unable to believe that he'd let himself get so carried away. But then he stopped as I reached over and gently gripped his hand in mine, not letting him leave and when he finally looked up I gave him a smile. "Come inside and we'll talk." I said and he finally nodded as he let me lead him inside.

After closing the door I walked over to the couch and as he followed Berto had his eyes on the floor, sighing to himself. Not sure what to do Shock offered to let us talk alone and I thanked him before he flew into my bedroom. Now seated beside me on the couch Berto kept avoiding my eyes until I reached across and gently gripped his chin forcing him to look at me. "What's wrong?" I asked and after the longest time I could see tears welling in his eyes and without speaking I pulled him into a hug. For a few seconds he didn't respond then I felt both his arms reaching up and he gripped me in his arms before he buried his face in my back. As I listened to him sniff I hugged him tighter until he gently pushed me away, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I thought I was going to lose you. Either your powers would destroy you or they would know who you really were and you'd have to leave Copper Canyon...and me forever." He said his voice almost breaking at the thought and I reached up gently stroking his cheek.

"I'll never leave you. You know that was all Dredd's doing right?" I told him and he let out the breath he'd been holding. "I care too much about you to leave." I added and that's when he leaned forward and kissed me. I was a little shocked but then I returned the kiss, eyes closing and that's when his arm wrapped around my waist pulling me closer. Soon I felt his tongue pressing against my lips and without a moment's hesitation I let it in, seconds later I was groaning as his tongue explored my mouth and as his hand left my waist I felt him gently squeeze my right breast. "Mmmm..." I sighed and as the kiss ended and his tongue slipped from my mouth he started massaging my breast and my head tilted back. "Ohhh...Berto. Touch me more." I begged and he smiled before his hand left me and he leaned closer than as he took my breast in his mouth I moaned, unable to stop myself and I thought I heard him chuckle before he began to suck on it. The feeling on his mouth on me was amazing and I moaned as he sucked a little harder. "Feels so good." I mumbled and soon his tongue licked my breast and as I sat there, getting a little turned on I have to admit, he moved his hand over to my left breast and he began to gently massage it. My head lolled back then as I moaned and as his mouth slipped off my breast, though not before he gently licked it, he chuckled at the flush spreading across my face.

"I never want to leave your side again." He told me as he moved closer and as he began to trail soft kisses down my body starting from my throat and working his way down I sighed, loving him even more as he made me feel wonderful. "Quiero hacerte el amor tan mal. ¿Me dejas que se aparean con usted?" He whispered to me as his mouth moved from my navel and as he looked into my eyes I gave him a nod, blushing a little and he smiled before his mouth moved back to my navel. As his tongue flicked into it I moaned as I lay back and he smiled before he started tonguing the spot and my head shifted back and forth as he kissed and licked me. Pretty soon even Berto was feeling a little turned on by my moans and after a few more seconds he stopped kissing me and he heard a frustrated groan that made him chuckle. "What's wrong babe?" He asked and I sighed looking deeply into my eyes.

"I wanted to...continue whatever it was you were doing." I answered as I panted and he grinned before he slipped off his jacket and soon afterwards his jeans. Now sitting across from me in just his boxers and red shirt. Even though I blushed I really wanted him to make love to me and as he moved closer he gently kissed me and as he did both his arms encircled my waist and suddenly he pulled me onto his lap. When we both came up for air I raised an eyebrow and he chuckled before moving his mouth toward my neck and as he slowly kissed me I sighed and pretty soon his tongue darted into my right ear, making me moan loudly as he tongued my ear and his grip tightened.

"Trasero o delantero?" He asked just for a moment and that threw me until I realized what he was asking and I grinned, face bright red. Gently I moved off his lap and turned around on the couch until I was comfortable and my back was facing him. Then as I sat there, heart beating wildly I felt him reach around and as his hand gently massaged my left breast he took my earlobe in his mouth and he began to suck on it I groaned, fidgeting a little as he rubbed and licked me. Then his other hand, the one not currently massaging my breast, moved further down and I gasped as his fingers gently rubbed between my legs. Now I was groaning loudly as one hand touched the spot directly beneath my legs while the other cupped and massaged my breast. At the same time he began to tongue my ear and soon I rubbed my hips against his hand desperate for him to keep touching me. "You love that don't you?" He whispered as his hands rubbed me and I moaned louder fighting to keep calm and not jump him right there and then. "Quiero tener sexo ahora mismo en el sofá? Usted me quiere mal ¿no?" He asked and I opened my eyes, panting from his constant strokes.

"No me jodas por el tiempo que quieras, Berto. Te quiero a mi lado. Ahora mismo." I gasped and Berto smiled before he removed his hand from my rear though he kept licking my ear until I was groaning even more and fidgeting as his hand massaged my breast. Before I almost lost what little control I had on my body Berto finally took his hand off my breast and as I stared at him he could see that I wanted him so badly by the way I was panting and he chuckled. "I can't keep..."I whimpered before Berto moved over and as he began to trail kisses down my back I smiled loving the feeling until I cried out when his mouth reached my backside and as he kissed me between my cheeks I shuddered and hearing that Berto licked the spot directly between my butt, earning another groan from me as I began to feel even more turned on by his actions. I wanted him to contiue but I also wanted him to make love to me until we were both exhausted but then Berto's mouth closed on my backside and he sucked on it I moaned, my body jerking from the pleasure. His mouth sucking harder on my backside I shuddered and gasped getting more and more aroused until I was burning. When Berto finally took his mouth off me I was sweating, gasping as I fought to breathe. "No...more teasing." I panted and he chuckled trailing his fingers along my spine just to annoy me. "Ohhh...Berto..." I groaned and finally I felt his hand on my backside,which made me shift my legs apart wanting him to hurry. And when he slipped off his boxers and I felt him enter me I moaned and he managed a chuckle.

"Is this what you wanted? To have sex?" He whispered and just briefly he ground his hips against my backside and my head lolled back as I moaned. "Does that feel good? Me making love to you?" He asked as he moved against me very slowly and I moaned louder, wanting him to move faster. "Then I'll make sure you never want to leave." He added with a chuckle before he reached down and gripping butt in his hands he began to grind against me and I started to moan as he moved inside me. In seconds we were having sex on the couch and as we both moaned Berto's head moved closer and when his tongue darted into my left ear I pressed against his chest. Tonguing my ear Berto listened to my moans of pleasure and chuckled before he lifted me up by my backside and soon he was making love to me upright on the couch, his arms wrapped around my waist. Tightening his grip on me he started moving faster until he was riding me and I moaned from the pleasure, moving my hips in time with his.

"Oh más rápido. Se siente tan bien ... ohhh Berto." I gasped and when he started thrusting into me from below my butt I moaned even louder, my cries echoing through the room as he made love to me harder and faster. As we moaned together I felt his tongue in my ear and that made me reach out and grip the armrest in both hands as he pressed against me, almost driving me into the armrest with each thrust of his hips and in seconds I could feel my release getting closer. Hearing me panting heavily Berto knew what was happening and so he drove himself into me faster and faster.

"Eso es todo quiero oírte gritar. Oh Jessie te quiero tanto." He told me as he took my earlobe in his mouth and when he sucked on it I felt something snap inside me and as I gripped the armrest tightly in my hands, my knuckles going completely white, my head lolled back and as I cried out I heard Berto groaning beneath me. As I gasped and panted from my own release Berto's whole body stiffened and with a cry he came, gasping my name before he slumped on top of me. As we rested I felt him gently stroke my forehead and after a few minutes he kissed my neck and I turned my head slightly to look directly into his eyes before we both leaned in and kissed. Once we parted I yawned and he smiled, exhaustion on his face and as he yawned I smiled back at him. Too tired to stand I moved over slightly and Berto lay beside me, one arm wrapped around my waist. Snuggling closer I felt myself beginning to doze and as I fell asleep Berto rested his head against my back before he, too, fell fast asleep.

Translations:

Quiero hacerte el amor tan mal. ¿Me dejas que se aparean con usted?-I want to make love to you so badly. Will you let me mate with you?

Trasero o delantero?-Back or front?

Quiero tener sexo ahora mismo en el sofá?-want to have sex right now on the couch?

Usted me quiere mal ¿no?-You want me badly don't you?

No me jodas por el tiempo que quieras, Berto. Te quiero a mi lado. Ahora mismo.-Fuck me for as long as you want, Berto. I want you beside me. Right now.

Oh más rápido. Se siente tan bien-Oh faster. Feels so good...ohhh Berto.

Eso es todo quiero oírte gritar. Oh Jessie te quiero tanto-That's it let me hear you cry out. Oh Jessie I love you so much.


	15. Chapter 15

"Jessie are you awake yet?" Shock asked, speaking into my head for some reason and I muttered in my sleep making him roll his eye. "Seriously its 7:30am and if you don't get up sometime soon you'll be late." He added and with a groan I opened my eyes and that's when I noticed that I was in the living room and lying on the couch.

"Why am I here?" I muttered as I went to sit up, only to find an arm draped loosely around my middle and turning my head I blushed the moment I realized that the owner of said arm was lying beside me. "Oh...right." I muttered and as I did Berto mumbled something incoherent and snuggled closer. For a few minutes I watched him sleep and I had to admit that he was cute like this and pretty soon Shock sighed.

"Are you getting up or not?" He asked me and I giggled as I stared down at my boyfriend. Hearing me giggle Berto finally opened his eyes and when he saw me grinning down at him he gave me a sleepy smile.

"Morning babe." He said as he sat up and leaning over gave me a kiss which I gladly returned. "What time is it?" He asked and once I told him 7:30, maybe a little later than that now, he gave me a cheeky smile and very gently he nibbled my throat. Knowing exactly what he was up to I tried to move away but he reached over and started running his hand up and down my arm and finally I stayed put. Soon he reached across, taking his hand off my arm and when it gently caressed my left breast I gasped and fidgeted.

"Berto...school...have to...late..." I mumbled as he kissed my neck and as his hand continued to massage my breast I felt myself wanting to stay here just a little longer to see what he;d do next. Plus I had to admit that I was feeling kind of aroused and I think Berto could sense my reluctance slipping away as he lifted his mouth towards my ear and the moment I felt his tongue there I gasped again. "Mmmm...maybe...Flight Mode..." I mumbled and he chuckled for a moment before he took my earlobe in his mouth and when he sucked on it my head tilted back slightly. "Feels good." I sighed and he smiled to himself before his mouth moved off my earlobe and soon he was trailing kisses from my neck down until he reached my chest and just for a moment his tongue flicked along the gap between my breasts and I sighed.

"Want to stay here for a while? I'll drive you to school." He told me in between kisses and I groaned. "I'll take that as a yes." He added before his mouth moved closer to my right breast and I gasped again when he took it int his mouth. Gently sucking on it he watched my face and I groaned, face flushing, which made him suck just that little bit harder.

"Uhhhh...more." I groaned and as he nibbled and sucked my breast through my Base Suit I moaned louder and I heard Shock in my head again.

"Man you two...can't control yourselves for one minute can you?" He sighed as hovered over my bed but I was too distracted by Berto and that thing he was doing to my breast that I didn't really hear him. "Don't blame me if you're late again."

Pretty soon Berto moved his hand under my left breast and taking his mouth of the right one he gave me a grin before he lent forward and I groaned again as he took the left breast in his mouth this time. Sucking on my breast made my eyes almost roll back from the pleasure and judging from the groans I was making Berto knew that he was turning me on. As I tilted my head further back my eyes closed and as Berto licked and kissed me I shuddered, an ache within me growing with every kiss and lick. And it wasn't long until I reached over and wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled Berto's mouth towards mine before I kissed him passionately. Instantly Berto's tongue pressed against my teeth and as soon as it slipped it Berto began to explore my mouth and I moaned, the sounds muffled. Then I felt his tongue wrap around mine and as we fought for dominance I could feel myself wanting him. As the kiss ended and we both panted Berto gave me a smile and reaching down me wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest before he started to tongue my ear, knowing that I wanted him to make love to me very badly but wanting to make out with me for a while longer. As I now sat in his lap as Berto licked my ear I sighed and as I tilted my head back he moved one of his arms from around my waist and as it traveled down towards my rear I knew what was coming. But I still let out a moan when Berto's fingers briefly stroked me between my legs and seeing the flush of my face and hearing the groans Berto stroked me again, this time using his whole hand and I groaned a little louder.

"You like being touched huh?" He asked and I gasped as his finger briefly moved inside me. "What about this?" He said as his finger moved inside and stroked me and the moan I made, made Berto smile as he took his tongue from my ear. "Want me to stroke you?" He whispered and I groaned again before I opened my eyes and gave him a nod. Smiling at me Berto slipped his finger inside me again and I moaned loudly before I gripped his shoulder in one hand, fighting to stay still. It wasn't easy as he stroked me, his finger slowly rubbing inside as I moaned my fingers digging into his shoulder as he pushed me to my limit. It didn't take long before I began to move my hips in time with his finger thrusts and suddenly was seeing stars as I panted, sweat running down my face as I tried to stop myself from going over. "It's okay Jessie. You don;t need to hold back." He whispered gently kissing my throat and that's was all it took before I threw back my head and let out a cry, my body shuddering as I moaned from my release. His finger slipping from me, Berto gently wrapped his arms around me and held me against his chest as I gasped, my body trembling against his and as I felt myself relax he kissed me on the forehead. "Are you alright?" He asked me and I snuggled closer making him smile at the contentment on my face.

"That was wonderful." I whispered, my head resting on his chest, and after a moment I looked him in the eyes. "Wish I didn't have school." I muttered a little down and he smiled at me.

"I can always meet you after school and we could...contiue this then." He suggested with a cheeky grin on his face and I burst out laughing. In seconds Berto joined me and Shock decided to find out just what was so funny and as he flew into the living room he cringed and covered his eye.

"Berto! Put some pants on!" He yelled and that set us off again. Eventually I did get ready to leave but before I changed to Flight Mode Berto walked towards me, now fully dressed to Shock's relief, and gave me one last heart pounding kiss before he drove me to school.


	16. Chapter 16

By the time Berto parked in the school's car park I realized it was almost 8:30am and as I went to open my car door Berto reached over and suddenly pulled me into a kiss. Not that I minded but when his arm snaked around my waist I frowned slightly and firmly pushed him away.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked one eyebrow raised and when I kept staring at him he finally shrugged.

"Very funny. Anyway I have to go so I'll see you back at N-Tek." I told him before I grabbed my backpack and as I walked away I sighed, a little annoyed that he tried to make out with me in public.

"He shouldn't have done that." Shock said as he looked up at me from inside my bag. "What exactly was he trying to do anyway?" He asked and concentrating on not walking into the school with a dark look on my face I didn't answer him straight away and he sighed. But before I managed to sneak into my class before the teacher arrived I heard a voice and I whirled around, eyes narrowed, as Darnel strolled towards me. Gritting my teeth and fighting the urge to throw something at him, most likely one of my textbooks, I waited for him to join me beside the lockers lining the hallway. Waving to two girls who shyly waved back, and making me want to hurl, he walked over and stood beside me.

"Hey Jessie. How are you?" He asked and once he saw the dark look on my face he raised his hands. "Hey what's with that look?" He added as I felt my anger build up until Shock warned me that my eyes were glowing and as I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself, he gave me a grin and I almost smacked him in the head. I took another deep breath and thankfully my eyes stopped glowing. "That bad huh?"

"You know why I'm mad so stop acting like an idiot. You kidnapped me!" I growled and that's when I saw Max, Sydney and Kirby out the corner of my eye. "Just back off and leave me alone." I added before I turned to walk away but I had taken more than a step Darnel grabbed me around the waist and unable to control it I took a swing at him. Faster than I thought possible he caught my arm in his and before I had time to react he leaned in and in seconds I felt his lips on mine. My eyes went completely wide as he kissed me and a few meters away Max's jaw dropped as he and our friends stared shocked as a guy that clearly wasn't my boyfriend was making out with me. When this shocking new development finally hit me I pushed him away and as I stared at Darnel he gave me a grin before he walked into the classroom and left me standing there.

"Um...did he just...kiss you?" Shock asked and I suddenly shook my head trying to clear it and work out exactly what had just happened to me. But before I could get my head around this I heard the bell ring and I hurried into the classroom closely followed by Max, Sydney and Kirby who kept staring at me. Trying to concentrate on class was almost impossible when Darnel kept winking at me and when I finally stared at him, getting frustrated, he blew me a kiss and I blushed furiously. By the time class finished I was just standing up, ready to leave and head to the cafeteria Darnel stepped in front of me and I frowned as he prevented me from leaving. I saw Max start to step forward but I shook my head and he gave me a nod after a few seconds and as soon as he, Sydney and Kirby left I looked directly into Darnel's face.

"What the hell are you thinking? Does the fact that I have a boyfriend not concern you?" I growled and he chuckled as I stood there.

"Doesn't matter to me. Anyway if he;s so great then why isn't he here right now?" He taunted and with another glare at him I tried to push him aside and as I stepped forward, my palm out to push him to one side he grabbed my arm and holding it above my head he moved towards me. I tried to back up but with his arm now wrapped around mine I knew I would risk hurting myself and I just stood there, trying not to panic. Seeing the worry on my face he chuckled and suddenly he had released my arm and now had both his arms wrapped around my waist. "Don't look so worried I'm not going to hurt you. The opposite in fact." He whispered and in seconds he had his lips pressed against mine as he kissed me passionately. I attempted to shove him away but he just tightened his grip on me and pretty soon my eyes closed and I shocked myself when I wrapped an arm around his waist as I returned the kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

Shock's jaw would have dropped, had he had one, when he looked up from my backpack and saw me with one of my arms wrapped around Darnel and both of us kissing. With his one green eye now taking up most of his face he stared for a few seconds before he frowned.

"Jessie what the heck do you think you're doing?!" He yelled into my head suddenly and I yelped, my head ringing as I let go of Darnel who blinked.

"Oh...crap." I muttered and before his eyes he watched as I lifted my backpack blushing furiously. "I...have to go..." I muttered and just as I was leaving he wrapped his arm around my waist again. When his lips brushed gently against my neck I gasped and my backpack slipped from my fingers as he started to kiss my neck and I sighed depsite knowing that it wasn't Berto as his grip tightened and as he kissed my throat my head tilted back.

"I know you don't want to go. This feels good doesn't it?" He whispered and I gave a brief nod as his hands closed over mine and as he nibbled my earlobe I groaned blushing furiously as I realized that Darnel was making me feel pretty good. "Since I first met you I couldn't get your face out of my mind. I've wanted you so badly and now..." He trailed off as he moved one of his hands from mine to my chest and I gasped as I felt his hand gently squeeze my breast. "I have you right where I want you and I know you feel the same way." He added as he began to massage my breast under his hand and despite wanting to push him away I could feel myself moving closer even though I knew this was wrong. But then I felt his tongue in my ear and I groaned then, his fingers stroking my breast and all the fight went out of me as he tongued my ear.

"What...am I doing?" I muttered and as Darnel cupped my breast my head tilted further back as he made out with me. I should have said no and pushed him away but the more he did the more I wanted him and soon he could sense that I wasn't resisting. "This...I shouldn't be..." Then he kissed me again, his tongue slipping into my mouth, and I moaned body pressed against him as and as his tongue roughly explored my mouth Darnel pressed me against the desk closest to us and in seconds he was rubbing his hips against mine. I soon began to pant and although I knew I should leave my body had other ideas and as Darnel slipped his tongue from my mouth and started licking my throat he pressed himself against me, his crotch moving against mine and even though we were both fully clothed I moaned a little. I was trying to fight my arousal and even though I knew I should run away as Darnel kept kissing my neck and throat, his hands gently exploring my body, I felt a slight attraction for him and as he cupped my breast again and started nipping my neck I groaned. "Feels...good...uhhh." I groaned as he reached down and rubbed one hand directly between my thighs, making my body shudder and he smiled as he cupped my chin and kissed me deeply, trying to make me fall for him. And I have to say that I did find him attractive and as he took my earlobe in his mouth and sucked on it I could feel myself wanting him.

"Berto can't give you what I can. A guy that can protect you and..." He then leant closer to my ear and I gasped as his warm breath flowed on my neck. "Make you feel as good as you want. I know you want this." He whispered and that's when I heard the sound of a zipper being opened. Instantly I pushed him away and as I stood there gasping I shook my head.

"I'm sorry but I can't..." I told him before I grabbed my bag and rushed out of the classroom leaving Darnel just standing there and as he did Titan detached from his chest.

"Told you that she wasn't interested." He commented and Darnel chewed his lip, thinking.

"I'll change her mind. She's attracted to me despite what she says and I know I can win her over." Darnel said with a grin as he watched me almost run into Max as he was walking into the hallway. Worried that Darnel might hurt me he'd come looking for me and finding me looking depressed and my hair a mess he frowned.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked and I shook my head, my heart beating wildly as I remembered what I had almost done and before his eyes I began to whimper. "Where is he?" He asked as a dark look appeared on his face and I shook my head again before I suddenly ran away, leaving my friend completely confused. By the time I got outside I was gasping and Shock flew out of my bag before staring at me. He was all set to tell me off for letting Darnel have his way with me but seeing the tears in my eyes and the way my lip was quivering he sighed.

"Let's go back to N-Tek." He said and I whimpered, afraid that Berto would find out what I almost did but Shock insisted, changing me to Flight Mode. "Its going to be okay." He soothed but I couldn't hold back my tears and with a sigh he took control. Getting us safely to N-Tek he changed me to Camo Mode and as I stood there, sniffing he set an arm down on my shoulder. "Let's find Berto." He said and I gave him a nod before he led me to Berto's lab. Looking up at the sound of footsteps Berto turned around and seeing me and Shock he smiled but then he frowned and hurried over as I began to cry.

"What happened?" He asked as I buried my face in his chest, sobs wracking my body and with his arms now wrapped around my waist Berto held me. "Ssh its okay." He whispered as I sobbed and after a few minutes I quieted down enough to speak.

"Darnel...made out...I'm sorry." I sniffed before just the thought of what I'd done set me off again and holding me against him Berto stared at me than Shock.

"Darnel cornered her in her last class and ended up kissing her. Jessie's upset because she...started making out with him and..." Shock sighed as he saw Berto's eyes go wide and that's when I pushed away from my boyfriend.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried as he stared at me and I waited for him to yell, slap me, anything and for a moment I closed my eyes not wanting to look at what I knew would soon be my ex-boyfriend. "I'm the worse person ever. I really hurt you and you have every right to hate me for what I did. I'll go and never come back." I whispered and turning around, trying not to break down I started for the door to his lab. And that's when I got the shock of my life. Once again.


	18. Chapter 18

In seconds Berto had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist and as I sniffed he gently kissed the back of my neck.

"I know you didn't mean to." Berto whispered as he held me and when I didn't speak he sighed. "I love you and you know that I'll always be there for you no matter what. Please don't cry." He asked and after swallowing I managed to answer him.

"I know I shouldn't have let myself get carried away but my heart said no and my body...just reacted." I told him and with my back turned I didn't see a sudden grin. But I did feel his grip on me tighten and very soon Berto began to tongue my ear and my fear of losing him began to disappear only to be replaced by a burning desire for him to hold me close. And as he started sucking on my earlobe I groaned, not wanting him to stop and knowing exactly what was coming Shock made himself scarce. The moment he left the lab I pressed closer to Berto and as he took one arm from around my waist I felt him gently cup my breast and I began to moan, my body responding as he nibbled my earlobe and he smiled as my eyes closed.

"You were turned on by someone else finding you irresistible weren't you?" Berto asked and I groaned confirming what he knew to be true. "But you're mine and not Darnel's. And I'll make sure you don't want him anymore." He whispered and just for a moment I opened my eyes and stared into him, confused about what he meant and he gave me a smile before he kissed me deeply. Then distracted by his kiss I didn't notice Berto's hand still on my breast and once he began to massage it I moaned into his mouth and even when the kiss ended I groaned as his hand played with my breast and soon his moved his other hand off my waist and as it covered my other breast I tilted my head back. "You like that don't you? Me touching your body?" He asked as I rested my head on his chest, groaning as he squeezed and massaged both breasts then I felt his tongue lick my throat. Pretty soon my body was crying out for him and in seconds I found myself being pushed up against his computer, his hands still massaging me until my eyes practically rolled back from the pleasure. Then he leant forward and just for a moment he took his hand off my breast and reached towards the keyboard and once the door to his lab slid shut his hand returned and started caressing me, making me moan louder.

"Berto...I need...please." I mumbled as his lips pressed to my neck and as he trailed soft kisses down it I groaned, pressing against him again as he made out with me. Then his hands slipped off my breasts and I sighed thinking he was done and that's when his arms snaked around my waist. Then his crotch pressed against my rear and I gasped as he began to rub himself against me and it felt so good I shuddered. "Uhhh...more." I mumbled and I heard a chuckle before he began to thrust against me, still fully clothed and my hips started to mirror his movements as he moved against me.

"Feels nice...oh Jessie." He muttered as he felt himself getting aroused and his hands soon gripped my butt as he began to push himself against me. As I moaned he gazed down at my face and seeing the flush of my face and the look of utter pleasure and want as he rubbed himself against me made him groan. "Esto se siente muy bien.¿Me gustaría ...?" He whispered but before he could finish his question my body jerked and when he saw me shudder he grinned as I gasped, trying to hold myself together. Gently he cupped my chin and the feeling of his tongue on my throat made me moan my eyes closing. "You do don't you?" He asked and when his spoke next I gasped as his mouth moved closer to my ear. "¿Quieres que te haga el amor? Parece que te estás quemando por ítanme hacer que te sientas maravillosa." He asked and as I heard his zipper open I nodded, wanting this so badly and he gave me a gentle kiss on the neck before he slipped his jeans all the way off. Then he gripped my butt in both hands and when his right leg pressed against mine and gently nudged my legs apart I sighed. Then I gasped from the pain as he pushed his way into me and after a few seconds I moved my butt against him and he groaned. Urged on by my moans of pleasure Berto began to move slowly and as he started to make love to me I gripped the keyboard as he kissed my neck, his teeth grazing my neck and as I moaned a little louder his grip on me tightened as he rocked his hips. Now that I was having sex with Berto I let myself go and as I gasped from his strokes Berto took my earlobe in his mouth and as he sucked on it I moaned even more as I rocked my hips in time with his strokes.

"Yeah...faster Berto. Mate conmigo con más fuerza. Necesito esta tan mal." I mumbled switching from English to Spanish and back as Berto gripped me around the waist, pressing against me with every thrust. "Ohhh...so good." I moaned and he chuckled despite panting as he pushed me against the keyboard and we both moaned louder and louder, our cries filling the room as Berto rested his head on my shoulder and as his hips thrusts increased I rocked my hips in time with his. Then he gave a sudden cry and as I listened, panting heavily, he came and slumped against my back. Gasping myself I listened as he panted then he gave me a smile as he lifted his head and that's when he noticed something.

"Jessie...are you alright?" He asked and I shook my head as I panted. "Haven't you...oh." He whispered as he realized that despite my body having been pushed to its limit for some reason I couldn't feel my climax and as he watched me Berto had an idea. Slowly he began to ride me from the back and I groaned head tilting back as I began to rock my hips and even though I felt my body respond nothing happened. "Wow...this hasn't...uh..happened before...you're amazing." He muttered as he began to pant still tired from his own climax but as he began to move against me he felt himself getting aroused again and soon he gripped my butt, his strokes coming faster and harder.

"Berto...harder...I can't..." I mumbled as my eyes closed and he began to tongue my ear, trying to help me towards my own release and as he made love to me again I whimpered, my body wanting more. Soon he cupped one of my breasts in his hand and as he massaged it his other hand gently rubbed between my legs and that made me groan loudly. "Keep...doing that...making me..." I groaned and encouraged by this he caressed me harder and faster until I was moaning, my body shuddering and that's when my head lolled back. "I'm..." With a sudden cry I came and Berto quickly wrapped his arms around my waist as the strength went out of my legs. Shuddering I stumbled and Berto caught me holding me gently as I trembled and when I could lift my head I managed a tired smile. "Berto...love you." I whispered before my eyes slowly closed and I fell asleep in his arms. With a tired chuckle Berto stroked my forehead before giving me a kiss on the cheek. Completely worn out himself Berto held me as he got comfortable on the floor and soon he fell asleep, his head resting against mine.

**As always here are the translations:**

**Esto se siente muy feels really nice. **

**Me gustaría ...?-Would you like me to...?**

**¿Quieres que te haga el amor? Parece que te estás quemando por dentro****-You want me to make love to you? You look like you're burning up inside.**

**Permítanme hacer que te sientas maravillosa-Let me make you feel wonderful.**

**Mate conmigo con más fuerza. Necesito esta tan mal-****Mate with me harder. I need this so badly.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Just letting everyone know that Dark Titan, Titan and Darnel aren't my creations but the creations of a very talented artist on called jbhermo2. Just letting everyone know that all credit goes to this creator. But OC Jessie, J-Shock and Shock the Ultralink are all mine. And Jessie's also all Berto's :)**

Ever since Darnel made out with me in the classroom I was afraid of going back to school and even after Berto reassured me that I would be fine, because he had forgiven me and that I clearly could take care of myself, I still hestiated outside the school's front door.

"Relax will you? Just push him away if he tries anything." Shock said and I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. And it seemed to work as when he showed up giving me a grin I ignored him and as I walked past his desk he reached out and brushed my hand. Giving him a glare I walked on by and he shrugged not giving up on me and soon, as we were listening to our Spanish teacher expalin an up coming exam I felt someone touch my leg. Instantly I knew it was Darnel but as I glanced at him his attention was foucsed on what our teacher had to say and that threw me. Then whoever it was stopped I sighed relieved and contiued listening. But as we were all getting ready to leave the class I felt a light touch this time on my inner thigh and I almost gasped before I managed to control myself. Though the owner of said hand was pretty persistant and thsi time they took hold of my leg, gently running their hand up and down the inside of my thigh. When I felt someone's fingers very briefly touching my crotch I gritted my teeth trying to hold back a gasp.

And as I finally moved without anyone seeing me looking a little uncomfortable I saw Darnel give me a smile and I frowned knowing that he was the one touching me. Thinking I could ignore him proved impossible as, when I sat down to eat my lunch, he sat opposite me and even when I was mostly focused on my lunch, though I was watching his hands and where they were, he smiled. Then I felt his leg brush mine and my eyes narrowed and I contiued eating, hoping he'd quit. But he was just as stuboorn as me and not too worried about being caught because his foot then brushed the inside of my leg and I almost chocked on my lunch. Setting it down I gave him a death stare before I told him, in almost a whisper to 'knock it off'.

"You like it. Admit it, Jessie." He whsipered back as he rubbed his foot between my legs and I gasped, trying to shift my legs out of range. This proved a dumb thing to do because he grabbed my wrist and I knew that everyone currnetly in the caferteria would see and I'd be caught. "Your pulse keeps jumping everything...time...I..." He chuckled, his foot now resting on my crotch and as he began to rub me I growled as I tried to push him away. "Your face is flushed." He added as I whimpered, unwilling to admit that this was a definete turn on for me and seeing my face go red he used his other foot and as it rubbed my inner thigh I gasped. Worried someone would hear me I looked around and that's when I noticed that everyone had left. "Now we're safe." He said before he stood up and in seconds he was sitting beside me. Before I knew what was going on he pulled me onto his lap and as I blinked, completely confused as he leant over and as his tongue darted into my ear I groaned. With me all to himself Darnel started to make out with me and I tried to move away but he just tightened his grip on me, trapping me.

"No...I want...Berto." I gasped as Darnel tongued my ear and sensing my reluctance Darnel picked up the pace, one hand leaving my waist only to cup my left breast and I groaned. "Wait...no...uhhh." I groaned as Darnel licked my throat and massaged my left breast, holding me against his chest so I wouldn't try to escape. And as he kissed my neck and caressed my chest I could feel the fight going out of me as my body responded to his touches and kisses. "More..." I herad myself say and Darnel chuckled before his mouth closed over my breast and as he sucked on it, his tongue licking occansionly, I tilted my head back and he reached down with his hand. As he rubbed his hand up and down my inner thigh I shifted on his lap and as I groaned feeling myself getting really arousaed I didn't hear Shock yelling at me to stop. "Can't...feels so good..." I moaned as Darnel sucked on my chest, his mouth trailing kisses and as his hands rubbed and caressed me I wanted him to keep going.

"That's feels good huh?" He asked taking his mouth off me and as he rubbed between my legs he reached down and gently squeezed my butt. When I groaned eyes slightly closed he gave me a grin before he sucked on my earlobe. Listening to my whimpers and pants Darnel knew that I was completely in his control despite my best efforts of trying to ignore my pyshical attraction and the effetct he was having on me and he grinned before he shifted slightly. "I know you want me." He whsipered

"I...want..."I whmpered gasping as he ran his tongue from the bottom of my neck to my chin. "Berto." I managed to gasp.

"Shock have you seen Jessie?" Berto asked and my brother looked up.

"She was in the Medical Bay last time I checked." He said and when Berto stared he chuckled. "She was using the training simuater and I guess she wore herself out." He added and Berto nodded before he went to find me. And just as he walked in he saw me talking in my sleep. Grinning he walked over and standing beside my bed he watched as I shifted and as Berto looked on I groaned suddenly and for a moment he frowned worried that I was having a nightmare. Concerned he put his hand on my shoulder all set to wake me until he heard me groan again and that's when he saw my face flush.

"Wait a second...just what kind of dream are you having?" He said as he watched me shift onto my side and after a few seconds Berto had a fun idea. Leaning over he gently ran his fingers along my side and I groaned again fidgeting a little and seeing my reaction Berto smiled. Then he kissed my throat and as I lay there I smiled suddenly, relaxing and he chuckled. For a few seconds he just watched me and when I rolled over so I was lying on my back he grinned and moved closer to the bed before he slipped off his lab coat and carefully sat just on th edge of the bed. Still dreaming I didn't react when he lay beside me but as he wrapped an arm around my middle and pulled me against his hip my dream started to change.

"Huh you want Berto?" Darnel asked and just for a moment he frowned at me then the same arrogant grin appeared on his face. "But I'm here right now Jessie. And judging from the way you're panting you want me badly." He grinned and I suddenly glared at him, realizing at that moment that I only wanted Berto who always asked my permission first.

"No I want Berto." I managed to growl and Dranel just chuckled before his grip on me tightened and he licked my throat, making me groan despite my feelings. "And not you." I gasped and that's when I heard a voice.

"Leave my girlfriend alone." Berto growled as he appeared in the doorway and Dranel lowered his eyebrows clearly really angry at being interupted. " If you don't let go of Jessie and leave I'll tell all of Copper Canyon that you're Dark Titan." He added and Darnel actually growled before his hands slipped from me and I quickly stood, a little shaky and before he stormed out Darnel gave Berto one last evil look before he pushed through the doors. With one final glance in Darnel's direction Berto rushed over to check if I was okay. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Berto asked and I shook my head still angry at myself for what I almost did. "Its going to be alright. You fought him and didn't let him go all the wya." He told me and I sighed before he pulled me into a hug. Then he noticed that my face was flushed and he grinned before gently kissing me. As I returned the kiss, wrapping my arms around Berto's waist, I didn't notice as he slowly slipped an arm from around my waist but when he reached my legs I felt his hand gently rub up and down my inner thigh.

"Uhh...wait..." I groaned and Berto smiled as his mouth moved from mine and as he kissed my throat I gasped then my head tilted back as he kept rubbing my leg. "We shouldn't...be..." I mumbled but as Berto trailed kisses down my throat and gripping my leg he kept stroking it until I found myself reluctant to stop. Appraently Berto understood too because he sat down the bench carefully sitting me on his lap before he resumed kissing me and when he started tonguing my ear I groaned loudly resting my head on his chest and when his fingers brushed between my legs my body bucked. "Feels...good." I muttered and hearing that Berto began to suck on my earlobe and as he slowly ran his fingers along my stomach I sighed thankful that he had saved me even though I could fight Darnel without help. Though as he cupped my left breast I groaned, enjoying the feel of his caresses and as Berto made out with me he felt his face flsuh my groans of pleasure having an effect on him.

"You're so beautiful you know?" He whispered as his tongue licked my neck and I pressed closer to him as I began to pant and when he nuzzled my neck, gently nibbling it I bit back a cry as he squeezed my breast. "I...can't...uhh." Berto suddenly groaned then his eyes briefly closing as he fought to control his body. And as he looked at his face his eyes shut I smiled and leant over before I nipped his shoulder and his eyes shot open. "I want...you." He mutterd and I gave him a smile before I leant over and as we kissed I wrapped my arms around him, holding him tight.

"Mmm...Berto." I mumbled and Berto' eyes went wide for a moment before he understood and as he nibbled my neck I groaned, thinking I was dreaming and as he gently cupped my breast I pressed closer and he smiled.

"Heh never knew that you dreamt about me too. Especially not like that." Berto said and that's when I stirred eyes slowly opening to find Berto grinning at me. "Hey bella." He chuckled and as I stared at him I realized that he must have been lying there for a while and I blushed suddenly.

"You...heard me?" I whispered and he gave me a slight nod. "Oh geeze." I added trying to hide my face and as I did Berto kissed my neck and I groaned. "Wait...you're here...because..." I started to say before Berto's mouth closed on mine and I gasped into his mouth as his lips pressed against mine. Pretty soon I found myself snuggling closer as he kissed me passionitly and as he gently rubbed my leg I sighed actually pretty happy that he'd listened in on my dream. When his lips left mine I sighed and Berto chuckled before his mouth moved to my throat and I began to groan as he started kissing it. As his mouth moved past the base of my neck I tilted my head back as I watched him and still trailing gentle kisses his mouth moved to my shoulders. "What are you...ohhh!" I gasped as his tongue wrapped around my breast briefly before his mouth closed in my breast and as he begian to suck on it through my base suit I shuddered, moaning and he sped up.

"Like that don't you?" He asked his mouth moving off my breast and when I moaned he chuckled as he resumed sucking on my breast his hand squeezing and massaging the other until I leant back, eyes closing as he made me feel so good. "Wow...feel kind of good myself." Berto sighed as he pressed his crotch against mine and when he groaned aloud he realized that he was just as aroused as me. "Ohhh...want you so badly." He sighed as he nuzzled my neck and to his shock I reached down and he gasped as I slipped my hand down his jeans. "Wait...hang on..." He mumbled before I began to stroke my open palm against him and he moaned loudly before he started to rub himself against my hand. "Feels...good...ohhh." He groaned and I smiled gently kissing his lips as I stroked him. As I stroked my open palm agianst him Berto's eyes almost rolled back as he groaned. After almost a full minute of this Berto suddenly grabbed my wrist and I stared at him before he kissed me deeply and that's when I figured it out. "If you keep doing that...it'll be over fast." He said and I giggled before he reached down and unzipped himself. Amused I watched as he slipped out of his jeans leaving him sitting behind me in his underwear and I grinned as he moved closer. Nuzzling my neck he sighed and I smiled before I licked his neck and he moaned then, unbelievably arousaed and seeing his face flush from holding himself back I shifted until I had my back pressed again his chest.

"I want you too. We can...you know if you want." I whispered and that was all the confirmation Berto needed before he gripped my hips and in one fluid motion he entered me. "Uhhh..." I groaned my body trembling a little then I grinned and rocked my hips. Unable to help it Berto groaned and I giggled at the expression of pleasure he had on his face. "Feels pretty good huh?" I asked with a cheeky grin and he grinned back before he wrapped his arms around my middle and when he rocked his hips I moaned.

"Yeah...it really does." He admitted before he began to move gently and I groaned as he pushed himself deeper and my head tilted back a huge smile on my face as we started having sex. "Though...should we...uhhh...be doing...each other...ohhh...in here?" He groaned as he began to thrust and for a second I blinked but then Berto's held me tighter and as his mouth found mine I just didin't care. As we moaned Berto's hips moved faster and I sped up keeping pace with him as we kissed and when his mouth moved to my neck and nipped it I moaned, gripping the bed for dear life as we sped up again. Soon the other sounds you could hear were our moans of pleasure as we made love and anyone that walked past the room stopped and wondered just what was happeing in there but thankfully they didn't check.

"Oh Berto...I think...I'm.." I began to pant before I gripped the bed tightly in both hands and as I let out a cry my body bucked. "Yes!" I groaned as I felt my climax hit and as Berto listened to my cry he felt something inside him shatter and with a yell that echoed throughout the room his fingernails dug into my back as he let himself go and in seconds we were breathing heavily, both tired but as Berto gently kissed me, his hand gently stroking my cheek I snuggled closer.

"I love you bella." He whsipered and I sighed my head resting against his as I fought the urge to sleep.

"And I love you Berto. Thanks for rescuing me." I added before my eyes closed and I fell asleep against his chest. Puzzled Berto looked at my sleeping face and after a few seconds he shrugged.

"Rescued? Um...you're welcome?" He said and then he chuckled as he figured out I must have meant the dream he woke me from and he smiled kissing my forehead before he snuggled against me. In moments he fell asleep beside me and as we slept wrapped in each others arms thankfully no one distrubed us.


	20. Chapter 20

I was sitting on the couch in my apartment, Shock floating overhead as I tried to work out my algerba homework. And I use the word 'tried' very loosely because it wasn't going well.

"Seriously how can a letter be a number?" I muttered as I put down my pen and rubbed my eyes. But before Shock could help, or make a comment, we both heard a knock at the door. Or what could have been a knock anyway as it sounded more like someone walking into a door. Curious I stood and setting down my book I went answer it only for Shock to fly into me and block me from opening the door. "What?"

"It could be an intruder." He warned me and I sighed before pointing out that I could easily defend myself. "Oh yeah. Then go right ahead." He added as he moved away and I walked over before I carefully opened the door, now a little cautious. To my surpise it was Berto and I grinned, definetly happy to see him until I realized he could barely stand on his own two feet.

"Berto? Are you okay?" I asked as he stepped towards me and noticing the grin on his face I sighed having been thinking he'd been attacked or something like that. I wasn't prepared when he suddenly lunged at me and knocked me to the ground. "Whoa!" I yelped as he landed on top of me and pinned me to the floor.

"Heh...sorry babe. Can't stand...up." Berto mumbled and with him this close I suddenly recongiaed the strong scent coming from his breath and my eyes narrowed.

"Okay why are you drunk? You don't even drink." I asked as I went to stand and that's when Berto tried to kiss me. "Whoa slow down." I told him before I reached under his arm and helped him to his feet before I pretty much dragged him to the couch. Once he was sitting, weaving a little on the spot, I sighed and asked why he was in this state.

"I bought a can of what I thought was cola. Turns out...it wasn't just cola." He mumbled with a silly grin on his face and I rolled my eyes. Then as Shock watched on Berto leaned forward and suddenly he was kissing me. Even drunk he seemed to have his mind clear enough when it came to me and at first I tried to push him away but pretty soon I was returning the kiss depsite being a little annoyed that he was drunk.

When our kiss broke off Berto grinned back at me and I sighed as he did look pretty cute when he was drunk. When he went to wrap an arm around my waist I let him and as he kissed my neck I actually sighed and Shock rolled his eye at us. Though I was completely oblivious and he finally left us, hoping I would eventually see sense and let Berto sleep off his drunkeness. That didn't happen as Berto kept kissing my neck and even drunk he seemed to know where I liked being touched as his hand wandered across my chest and stomach, earning a slight gasp and he gave me a smile before he leaned closer.

Which made him fall over and in seconds he was lying across my lap and I blushed furiously. I was all set to sit up and get him to sleep it off when he set his hands down on my legs and as he moved them apart slightly I froze, shocked until he kissed between my legs and I gasped as my head tilted back. Grinning Berto kissed me again and I groaned my head completely back and I closed my eyes as he kissed me again and again, loving the sounds I made. Then I almost cried out when his tongue slipped into me and I reached out blindly gripping his shoulder for dear life as he tongued me.

"Uhhh...oh Berto...wow...feels...oh!" I gasped as he teased me and after a few minutes of this he lifted his head as my body jerked and just for a few seconds he stared at my face. Then he moved forward and kissed me hard, pulling at his pants with one hand and I groaned into his mouth as his tongue slipped into mine. As his tongue moved against mine, almost playing with mine, Berto slipped out of his pants and now in his boxers he ran his fingers across my chest before gently cupping my breasts one in each hand. "Yeah...feels so wonderful..." I mumbled as his hand massaged my breasts and pretty soon I pressed against him, mumbling barely coherant things as we made out.

"Jess...you're beautiful...wanna...have sex?" Berto mumbled and I nuzzled his neck giving him my answer. "Need...something..." He mumbled as he tried to stand but I grabbed him, too caught up in our making out and he couldn't escape. Thankfully Berto had forgotten that he still had one in his pocket and when it landed between us on the couch I giggled as his face flushed then he turned his back for a few seconds as he struggled with it. Letting out a laugh I offered to help but he shook his head and once he had it figured out he turned and leaning close nibbled my throat. "That...good?" He muttered and hearing me groan he grinned still feeling a little tipsy from the effects of the alcohol though that didn't interfere with his efforts and when he gently moved my legs apart I moaned as he pushed into me. "Oh...Jessie...ohh." He moaned as he started to make love to me and I wrapped my legs around him moaning loudly as I began to buck my hips, driving him deeper and as I wrapped my arms around his neck my head lolled back.

"Yeah...faster. Like this...side of...you." I moaned as he thrust harder and as we had sex on the couch I held onto him as he nipped my neck and when his mouth closed on my neck, sucking as his hips bucked I cried out again and again, wanting him to go even faster. Even drunk Berto somehow managed to prolong my pleasure and when I finally came, crying out his name, he managed a drunken laugh before he moaned as he let himself go. Now lying on top of me Berto gasped as I whimpered beneath him, feeling amazing and a little impressed by his lovemaking even when he wasn't clearly sober.

Once we recovered enough to see straight, well me only I guess, Berto pressed me into the couch and kissed me deeply again. And despite being drunk Berto made out with me, cupping my breasts as he made me arousaed and pretty soon I moaned wanting him to take me. This time he moved behind me and after nudging my legs apart he drove inside making my back arch then as he moved quicker I moaned gripping the couch as we had sex again. And again and again as something came over us and I couldn't help it as I wanted him to take me all over again. I wasn't sure if it was because he was drunk or that we'd been apart for almost a week due to the Devilish plateform being built and me having exams but finally being alone together sparked something in us and our lovemaking seemed to go on for hours until we finally collasped, both panting hard. When we snuggled up together on the couch I gave Berto a tired grin as he gently brushed a few strands of hair away from my forehead. The he yawned and rested his head against mine and as he began to doze I drapped an arm around his waist before I closed my eyes.

When I woke the next morning I found myself alone and as I sat up I heard what sounded like someone throwing up and climbling to my feet I stumbled towards the bathroom to find Berto sitting next to the toilet.

"Never...drinking again." He muttered as I sat beside him and stroked his forehead. "Though...it was worth it." He added as I kissed his forehead and he managed a grin. Once he'd washed his mouth out Berto decided to take a shower in the hopes it would clear his head. And as I waited outside in the bedroom Shock stared at me for a few seconds as I stared wishfully at the door.

"Look just go in there and do...whatever you want to do." Shock finally said and I grinned before I hurried into the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind me. When Berto felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist he jumped but as soon as he saw the cheeky grin I had on my face he grinned back.

"You're worse than me. Not that I mind." Berto said as he turned around and as we kissed passionitely I gasped as his tongue slipped inside. As it played with mine Berto drapped on arm around my waist and the other slowly rubbed circles around my stomach and navel, making me gasp from time to time until one of his fingers slipped inside me and I groaned into his mouth. As I moaned, the sounds muffled by Berto's mouth and tongue on mine, I shuddered as he slowly stroked me and as he added another finger my hips almost bucked at the feeling. When his mouth left mine he added a third finger and I started to tremble, moans flowing from my mouth as he stroked me faster and faster. As my moans filled the bathroom Berto felt suddenly very arousad and as I moaned he joined in, wanting me so badly he pressed against me chest to chest. So turned on by my moans of pleasure Berto stroked me faster as he started rubbing himself against me and when I finally came he gasped as something ran down his leg.

Still gasping I knew what to do and I reached down and he groaned eyes closing as I began to gently stroke him with my hand. "Jess...I can't...not yet...mierda." He groaned and I smiled kissing his neck and throat as I stroked him faster and he moaned, hips moving against my hand and knowing what he wanted I stroked him faster and faster. Soon all Berto could do was moan and I grinned as I fought the urge to press against him though as he cried out, his climax hitting I shuddered dropping my hand against my side and when he opened his eyes he smiled at the look of pleasure on my face. "That felt good huh? Hearing me climax?" You're horny too, huh? Want me to...take care of it? He whispered as he leaned in and feeling his warm breath tickle my neck I sighed and nodded slowly. Gently he turned me around and pressed me, chest against the wall before he trailed kisses from my neck all the way down to my backside and back again. As he sped up, kissing and occasionally nipping I moaned and as my hips moved against the wall he smiled. "Jessie..." He whispered as he cupped my backside and as I tilted my head back he slipped inside, unable to wait any longer. Without a single word Berto made love to me, his hips moving against mine and as we moved in unison we both moaned, enjoying our time alone and as we went faster I gripped the wall as Berto gripped my backside and thrust faster into me. As we went faster I moaned as Berto sucked my neck and throat, making me speed towards my release and as I cried out he came seconds later before we both panted.

"Wow...felt so good..." I groaned as I closed my eyes and rested, held upright up Berto. Then he nuzzled my neck and that felt good too before he reached down and slipped his finger inside me. "Oh Berto...yeah do it." I groaned and he chuckled as he stroked me, slowly at first then as I moaned and trembled he sped up. Before he made me come Berto groaned and I gasped as he pressed against me, suddenly so turned on he couldn't help it and as he stroked me even faster he ground against me. "Berto...you want to...have sex again?" I whispered in between moans of pleasure and hearing him gasp I pressed my hips against his. That was all Berto could take and he slipped his finger from me before I cried out as he thrust into me. As we had sex we moaned together and I couldn't help being so impressed by Berto who knew where I liked being kissed or touched and when we finally came together he pressed his lips against mine, muffling our cries. Finally we were slated and as we stood under the hot shower Berto held me in his arm as I snuggled into his chest, tired but very happy. When he dressed and stumbled towards the bedroom I heard him yawn and I knew just how he felt barely able to walk striaght and by the time I reached the bed I almost fell onto it.

"I'm guessing you two are done." Shock asked as I yawned before I slipped under the covers. "Otherwise the whole apartment's going to hear you. If it didn't already." He added as I yawned again, Berto already alseep and I smiled before I gave my best friend a nod. And as I lay back Berto drapped an arm loosely around my waist and I smiled to myself before I began to doze.


	21. Chapter 21

"So why are we breaking into this science lab anyway? There's nothing worth stealing." Vin complained as they stood just outside the building, hiding in the shadows. With a growl aimed at them Extroyer stepped out of the shadow and quickly typed something into the keypad beside the door. After a couple of seconds passed the door slid open and he, Vin and Dwayne snuck in.

"Because this lab contains several rare samples of dna that I can't wait to get my claws on. Then I'll be more than a match for Max Steel and J-Shock. "Extroyer explained and getting two very blank looks from his henchman he rolled his eyes and started for a lab at the far end of the corridor. As they walked Vin looked around and noticing that no alarms were sounding he looked at Dwayne.

"How come no guards are coming after us?" He asked and Dwayne just shrugged just as surprised as his friend. By the time they reached the lab Extroyer grinned which was never a good sign.

"That's because I disabled the alarms when I unlocked the door and besides there's only one guard during the night and he'll be easy to take out if he shows his face." Extroyer replied as he got to work unlocking the keypad. Distracted he didn't hear a set of footsteps as they headed for Extroyer and his henchman, being as silent as possible.

"I can't believe that Extroyer's trying this again. After he had a really bad experience with animal dna you'd think he'd want to try again." Steel whispered as he hovered in front of Max and I rolled my eyes under my helmet, trying to keep as quiet as possible. Though it wasn't easy when Shock joined in on the conversation and I sighed.

"Yeah I heard about that. Not something you'd want to repeat." My best friend answered and I rubbed the bridge of my nose which is a lot harder to do in a helmet.

"Guys we're supposed to be sneaky." Max said and I gave him a nod, thankful at least someone understood. Right up until he whispered "Go Turbo, Strength" and changed modes. As he rushed forward I put my head in my hands before I took off after him, wondering why I bothered being quiet. "Heads up!" Max yelled as he grabbed a pot plant from the desk nearby and threw it, hitting Extroyer in the back of the head and he gave a roar as he whirled around.

"Max Steel!" He growled as he dodged Max and instantly changed to his gorilla morph. "Just the person I wanted to see." He yelled grabbing a chair and hurling it towards Max. He dodged and I had to leapt into the air as the thrown chair just missed me and as I landed his two henchmen fired at me, knocking me backwards. With a groan I climbed to my feet and as I stood there I called out "Let's rock, Strength!" before I charged them and they had the sense to dodge. Of course while Extroyer and Max Steel were occupied that left me with Vin and Dwayne who didn't look too pleased to be facing me and I grinned as I charged.

Diving out of the way they both watched as I slipped on the recently waxed floor and ended up going through the wall, taking out the door at the same time. As I flashed back to Base Mode, groaning as the room spun Dwayne and Vin quickly slipped through the now much wider doorway and as they began to rummage through the mini fridges on the left side of the room I staggered to my feet before Shock detached.

"That was really stupid. You just made their job a whole lot easier." Shock pointed out and I growled apparently not too happy at him as I brushed the remains of the door, which was mostly matchsticks by now, from my shoulders and glared at him for a moment. "Come on let's stop them before they get away." He added as he linked and after I shook myself I stepped towards them.

Seeing me coming after them Dwayne and Vin both exchanged a look before they stared for the doorway only for Vin to slip and as he stumbled he dropped a vial. Not looking down I stepped into a puddle on the floor and as I slipped I let out a yelp before my head slammed into the ground, my head landing right in the puddle and as I lay there dazed I accidently made my helmet vanish. Which caused the dna of a yet unknown creature to be absorbed into my hair and face and as Shock detached he cringed at the green liquid now covering the back of my head.

As he tried to help me up Max Steel had his hands full fighting off Extroyer and as he was about to knock Extroyer into a wall he heard me cry out and turning his attention away for a second caused him to be sent flying. Still in gorilla morph Extroyer backhanded Max who yelled as he went crashing into a wall and as he climbed to his feet he saw the villan chuckle before he and his two henchmen raced away.

"Not again." Max grumbled as he climbed to his feet only for Steel to detached and stare as I stumbed out of the lab, shaking my head and as they watched I gasped. "Jessie are you...whoa." He muttered as they both saw my eyes go from a chocolate-brown to a green color then as they narrowed to slits both my friends took a step back.

"What's happening to me?" I asked terrified as my body began to burn from the inside out and as I tried to speak again what emerged sounded more like the hiss of a reptile than anything human. In seconds I hunched over as my body felt like it was being torn apart from the inside and I threw back my head letting out a scream of pain and as it ended everyone heard a hiss. Then I blacked out as my friends watched on in horror.

Hours passed and as I finally began to open my eyes I heard voices and I groaned trying to open my eyes and see who was talking but as I did my body felt really strange, heavier than usual and as I tried to sit up I fell forward. And that's when I smacked my face into a wall of some kind and I yelped trying to move backwards and I fell again. Now lying on my back I whimpered not sure why I felt so strange and as I finally opened my eyes I saw a familar face looking at me from beind the wall.

"Jessie? Are you okay?" Berto asked and I sighed relieved to see my boyfriend but as I tried to stand up I found I couldn't and that's when I saw an strange look on my boyfriend's face almost like he was afraid of me.

"Where...am I?" I whispered and that's when I heard tha weird hissing again and as I tried to remember anything before I woke up I shifted and as I looked down I cried out. To my horror instead of legs below my waist was a huge tail and as I whimpered, terrified, Berto stepped closer and set his hand against the glass. "What...happened?" I asked my voice quivering and he sighed before he explained.

"When Extroyer tried to steal animal dna from a lab in Copper Canyon and we sent you and Max Steel after them, what we didn't realize is that it was reptile dna. Somehow you were exposed to it, we're not sure how yet, and it...changed you." He said as I set my own hand against the glass pressing it against his. "We're trying to find a cure but...its not going so good."

"Then I'm...stuck like this?" I whimpered as tears began to well in my eyes and he sighed as I sniffed, sitting back on my...tail I guess and as I began to cry Berto frowned.

"Hey I'll figure out some way of changing you back." He told me and I wiped my eyes with my hand trying to calm myself. As I did I began to wonder what I was sitting in and as I looked up at the ceiling then the walls surrounding me I frowned and he knew why I looked so angry all of a sudden.

"Why am I in here? Did you put me here?" I asked my voice getting louder and as I hissed, unable to control it, Forge stepped into view.

"No I did. Because you woke up earlier and tried to smash your way out, hissing like a snake. When Berto spoke to you, asking you to calm down you lunged at him and we had to sedate you." Forge explained and I gasped instantly moving to the back of the prison, horrified. "It was the only way to keep everyone safe." He added and I sank to the floor.

"I'm...dangerous? Oh Berto I'm so sorry." I whimpered and this time I couldn't stop the tears that fell. "Keep me locked up. I don't want to hurt anyone." With my tail coiled around me I rested against the back of the prison unable to believe I would even think about hurting someone I really cared about. As I rested there feeling miserable I almost fell over when Shock detached from me and as I stared at him he sighed.

"Did you really think I'd leave you even when you turned into...whatever you are?" He asked as he hovered at eye level and before he could react in time I lunged forward. Thinking I was going to hurt him, Berto went to call Forge when he saw that I wasn't actually hurting Shock. Instead I was hugging him as I began to sob and Berto sighed.

"What was I thinking?" Berto muttered to himself as he watched me cry and Shock struggle to free himself from my grip. Hearing him clear his throat made me look up and that gave Shock the distraction he needed to break free and hover just out of reach, shaking himself as I stared with red-rimmed eyes at my boyfriend. "Jessie its going to be okay."

"No its not! I'm a monster now! How am I going to go to school? Or even go outside for that matter?" I shouted and he cringed as my voice echoed throughout the room. Sighing I rose up slightly and looked at the ceiling of my prison. "I can't even leave this...room without being a danger to you and all of N-Tek." I added as my tail flicked back and forth.

"Look I know you're scared but there has to be something we can do to change you back." Berto told me as I moved closer to the glass completely silent and as he watched I narrowed my eyes at him. Unable to help it he shivered as I focused my green reptile eyes on him and seeing that I closed my eyes and rested back on my tail. "I didn't mean to..." He started to say until I raised my hand and he stopped before I crossed my arms against my chest, looking towards one of the walls of my prison.

"I can see that despite what you say you're terrified of me. Look...just leave me alone, okay? I know I'm stuck like this and there's nothing anyone can do or say that will change that." I muttered and Berto frowned as he moved as close as possible to the glass. But depsite his efforts I refused to look at him and he finally gave up before he left the room. But as he was about to step through the doorway he heard me sob and he looked just as I wiped my eyes with my hand.


	22. Chapter 22

As I sulked inside my prison Shock watched me and after almost an hour he finally sighed and flew into my face.

"Okay you've sulked long enough. So why don't you find some way of getting out of here and maybe asking Berto to forgive you?" He said and I hissed in anger, not wanting to admit that maybe I had gone a little overboard. When he saw for a moment the pain in my green eyes he softened and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Look its not easy for anyone to have the love of their life become...well whatever you are now. Just try talking to him and maybe everything will work itself out." He finished as I finally looked him in the eye and after a few seconds I flicked my tail.

"Maybe...but he just looked so scared of me and I..." I sighed then unsure if Berto could ever accept me if I was stuck looking like this forever and Shock grinned at me.

"You won't know unless you try, Jess." Shock said and I nodded before I looked around at the glass and that's when I noticed that apart from us the room was empty. Thinking I decided to focus my strength of the wall right in front of me and as I coiled my tail I grit my teeth. After a moment's hesitation I slammed my tail aagainst the glass and it left a slight crack. Not giving up I tried again and this time the crack widened so I hit it again and again. Eventually I was panting and just when I thought it was time to give up Shock pointed to the massive crack that had begun to spread across the glass. "Come on you can do this." He told me and with his encouragement I let out a yelp as I used what strength I had left for one almighty blow and as I hit the glass it exploded and I ended up in a heap on the floor of the lab. Lying there I panted and Shock flew towards me impressed by my display before he gently tugged my arm, trying to lift me which was a pretty silly thing to do since I weighed a lot more being part reptile now. Eventually I pushed up from the floor and used the snake tail to kept myself upright as I caught my breath.

"Wow...didn't know I could do that." I said managing a small grin before I decided to find Berto and that's when I realized my second problem of the day. "Um...how do I move?" I muttered as I stared down at my tail and frowning I tried to move forward. Which almost made me topple over and as I cried out I heard footsteps of someone rushing towards the room. Before I could fall however someone caught me and as I looked up I found Max in Strength Mode holding me around the shoulders.

"Not so good at this walking thing are you?" He joked and I just frowned at him before he carefully helped me upright. As he did I saw Berto standing beside him and I turned my head away, afraid that he'd cringe or something but he surprised me when he spoke.

"Jessie, are you okay?" He asked generally concerned about me and as I turned my head, arms now crossed against my chest I raised an eyebrow at him. "Look I'm sorry for...over-reacting earlier. I just didn't know how to act with you like this...can you forgive me?" He asked and as I watched him I could sense that he was telling the truth.

"Okay I guess I can forgive you. On one condtion." I answered and he raised his eyebrow this time not sure what to expect. Of course all I wanted to know was how to move in this form and after a lot of trial and error I finally succeeded. With a grin I started to move against the ground and as I slid across the cold floor I noticed more than a few N-Tek agents giving me wide-eyed stares and I just waved which caused a few to wave back.

"Huh guess they're used to seeing the strangest things in Copper Canyon already." Shock commented and I rolled my eyes at him as I followed Berto. Soon we came to what I guessed was an empty lab but as he opened the door I gasped.

"Whoa." I muttered as Berto waved me inside and as I moved into the centre of the room he grinned as I stared from one of the end of the room to the other. "Its...amazing."

"Yeah well since you won't really...fit into your room here at N-Tek..." Berto said as I stared at him and just for a moment I stuck my tongue out and he burst out laughing. "Oh man your tongue's like a snake's." He laughed and I hissed before I slid over to him and before he could react I wrapped my tail around his waist. By the time he noticed I rose up until I was towering over him and before he could get a word out I shot forward and kissed him Shock more than a little well shocked. When the kiss ended I kept my tail wrapped around his waist and grinned as he gasped.

"Not so talkative now are you, Roberto?" I whispered as he looked on and after a few seconds he grinned back. "Heh enjoying yourself?"

"That was...just wow. And I thought you hated me. Guess I was wrong." Berto admitted before I let him go though as he went to walk towards a mattress set up to one side I flicked my tail at his behind and he yelped. "Um...okay." He muttered as Shock rolled his eye at us. "So like I was saying before I was...interrupted "he said a grin on his face as he eyed me and I laughed "this is going to be your new room until we figure out how to change you back. Since you can't go back to your apartment but don't worry you'll have everything you need right here."

"Well I guess that's okay." I said as my tail flicked back and forth. "Still I hope there's a cure for this. I really can't go back to school looking like this. Oh man school. And I have exams in two weeks! What am I gonna do?" I sighed again eyes downcast until Berto cupped my chin and before my eyes he kissed me this time.

"Just relax, babe. Everything's going to work out." He told me as I grinned and Shock just shook his head at us. Before I could stop myself I sniffed and instantly Berto took my hand in his before he held it against his cheek. "Don't give up. We'll figure something out, okay?" He asked and I nodded even though I wasn't as convinced. To explain why I wasn't at school Forge told the school that I was suffering from a bad case of food poisoning and while I was ill Max would be bringing me my homework so I could study.

This worked which gave me more time to focus on my exams and getting my own body back but as the days wore on I began to feel like it was hopeless and one morning as Berto knocked on the door to my temporary room I refused to open it leaving Shock to let Berto in as I hid my face in my pillow. Once he saw me lying facedown he sighed and walked over to me as I muttered something unintelligible. "Excuse me?" Berto said and I raised my head giving him an angry stare.

"I'm tired of being stuck like this." I repeated as I wrapped my tail around me and stared at the left wall. "I'm never going to be turned back to myself am I?" I sighed and when Berto didn't answer right away, chewing his bottom lip instead, I cringed. Unable to help it I sniffed and as I fought my tears he sighed and reached for my hand.

"Its okay babe." Berto told me as Shock looked on. "I know you hate being like this but we're working on a cure for you. Don't give up." He added but I just shook my head at him and as I moved away, retreating to my bed he frowned. Berto tried his best to cheer me up by reminding me that he was getting very close to turning me back to normal, or what was normal for me anyway, but I just turned my head. "Jess...its not hopeless." He said and my head spun around and he gulped as I eyed him, my green eyes flashing.

"Hopeless? So I'm really stuck like this?" I asked and he didn't know what to say. "Knew it. I have no choice then. I'm living here from now on and never going outside."

"Hey its not all bad. At least we're living together now." Berto tried to joke but I sniffed and he was horrified to see tears in my eyes. Unable to face the truth I lay on my stomach on my bed and as I sniffed I buried my face in my pillow. Berto gently shook my shoulder trying to get me to look at him but I refused and he finally gave up. As he walked away Shock flew over and just before he left the Ultralink laid a hand on the scientist's shoulder.

"Don't take it personally okay? You know she's scared about being stuck looking like she does and she's taking it out on you. Just keep working on that cure and I'll make sure she doesn't give up hope." Shock told him and he nodded before he left the room, leaving Shock to comfort me.

A day later Berto was standing in front of his computer and as he did he grinned, tired from all the time he'd spent working on a cure for my snake form.

"Finally! Just wait until Jessie sees this." He said as he held up a vial of a pale blue liquid. But as he walked towards my bedroom he suddenly stopped in his tracks as he found the door almost wrenched open and as he rushed inside he saw the room empty.


	23. Chapter 23

"Jessie are you sure this is wise?" Shock asked as I made my way towards N-Tek's entrance. "I'm sure Berto's found a cure for...whatever this is." As he followed me I let out a sigh that turned into a hiss and he rolled his eye. By the time we found the exit I was a little out of breath and I silently kicked myself for taking it easy and not exercising in this form.

"I'm tired of waiting and besides there is no cure. I'm gonna be stuck like this for the rest of my life so I'm leaving. There's no place for me here...not for a freak." I muttered as my tail flicked back and forth and I paused just before the elevator. Then I sighed before I surged forward and Shock just caught up as the elevator rose and in seconds I was in the warehouse.

"Okay no offense but people are going to see you and...probably panic." Shock told me and I turned my head slightly glaring with my green reptile eyes and he rolled his. "Don't bite my head off because its the truth." He added and I shook my head as I looked around the warehouse wondering where I was going to go now. And then I had a brainwave and as Shock flew behind me I snuck outside and finding the coast clear I grinned and started for the outskirts of town. To my relief it was almost pitch black outside and so as I made my way outside intending to leave the city. At the same time as we snuck into downtown Copper Canyon, Berto was rushing towards Forge's office and once he reached it he almost collided with the Commander.

"Berto where's the fire?" He asked and once Berto hurried explained he frowned and called everyone to the Comm Room. "Jessie's escaped." He explained as soon as Kat and Jefferson were present and Berto narrowed his eyes.

"You make it sound like she's a villian or something." Berto grumbled and Forge sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I know that Berto but well Jessie's not herself and..." Forge paused then not sure what to say next.

"She's probably out there lost and frightened. I should have been there for her and not cooped up in my lab. I found the cure but what good is it if she's..." Berto sighed then head lowered as he wondered if I was alright. As it turns out I was actually not too far from the entrnace as I found myself too scared to venture too far.

"What am I going to do? I'm huge and frightening and I still get scared." I muttered as I coiled my tail around me and Shock hovered beside me, resting an arm on my shoulder.

"Hey its okay to be scared. It doesn't matter how strong you are so don't beat yourself up over it. Maybe we should go back." Shock told me and I sighed not sure what to do. I really wanted to go back but that would mean being stuck at N-Tek for the rest of my life. On the one hand it was safe and I had my friends but I also wanted my freedom, which meant that I had to make a desicion. But it wasn't an easy choice so I sat back on my tail and began to consider my two choices, unaware that my friends were on their way to find me.

When I heard the sounds of approaching footsteps I quickly hid behind a wall of boxes, keeping myself coiled up and silent just as Max Steel and C.Y.T.R.O walked right past me and I fought the urge to giggle. The moment they left the warehouse I laughed and Shock blinked at me, not convinced that nearly being caught was so funny.

"Oh come on. They're trained to fight some of Copper Canyon's worse villans and they walk right by us. Not very bright." I grinned and he shook his head at me before I slowly followed them, curious as to where they were going. But once outside they took to the sky and I frowned annoyed that I couldn't chase after them and I pouted. "So not fair. If I could change to Flight Mode I could follow but..." I muttered looking down at my tail and seeing the sad face I pulled Shock hovered beside my head, gently touching my chin.

"Hey its okay. Anyway we can still follow them from the ground." Shock explained and I brightened instantly charging towards the door and rolling his eye he quickly chased after me. Pretty soon I moved along the pavement, keeping a low profile as best I could while I followed my friend. After a few minutes passed I took a break, breathing a little hard and wishing I'd practiced moving in my snake form. Of course I hadn't known that this was going to be permanent and as I serached the skies I heard a sudden roar. As I spun around something slammed into the building just beside me, narrowly missing my head and as I stared I saw Max Steel stumbled to his feet.

"You could have hurt me!" I growled forgetting about hiding and Max shook his head at me, probably really shocked to see me.

"Jessie?" He asked just as Extroyer slammed into him again and I growled as the T-Rex let out a laugh. A little dazed Max leapt to his feet and shoved me out of the way before he used Cannon Mode and as I fell to the pavement he collided with Extroyer. "Keep your distance and let me take care of him." He ordered and I glared as I moved back and pulled myself up, towering above everyone.

"How dare you?! That is no way to treat a lady." I shouted just as Extroyer slammed Max with his tail and threw him into another building, the shock sending him back to Base Mode. Angry at being told to stay behind I launched myself at Extroyer and just as Extroyer lunged I slammed the end of my tail into his face, knocking the villan on his side.

"What are you?" He growled as I glared at him, hissing and his eyes narrowed at me. "It doesn't matter, you're in my way." He added rushing me but I dodged the snap of his jaws and in seconds I wrapped my snake half around him, squeezing and before everyone's shocked eyes I spat something yellow into Extroyer's eyes. "My eyes! I can't see!" He roared as he tried to free himself from my grasp but I just tightened my grip, like a python and in seconds he felt his air supply being cut off. "Can't...breathe." He gasped and that's when I heard Berto's voice as C.Y.T.R.O landed nearby.

"Jess...don't kill him." He told me and I turned my head, hissing at the robot and I heard a sigh. " You're not a monster so don't act like one." He explained and after a moment my eyes went wide and I uncoiled myself, dropping Extroyer to the ground and backing off. Coughing and still blinded Extroyer stumbled away, colliding with several building before he started to head away from me. Of course N-Tek were already in pursuit and they caught him with no trouble, halling him back to our new base as I watched. Still unable to beilve what I had almost done I stayed bcak until Max Steel and Shock joined me and I yerked when Max set his hand on my shoulder.

"Whoa its just us." He sighed and I nodded not sure what had just happened and that's when C.Y.T.R.O walked over to me and quietly Max and Steel stepped aside to allow the robot to stand beside me.

"Its okay, Jessie. You managed to stop in time." Berto told me and I lowered my head, trying not to tear up. "I have something to tell you. I found a cure for your...snake form I suppose." The second he told me that my eyes went wide and I think I did cry then but I was so happy. Unfortunately I tried to hug C.Y.T.R.O which resulted in the poor robot being squeezed like a tube of toothpaste. After I helped pick up the pieces of him one of N-Tek's ROCC vechiles drove me back and once back at N-Tek I was led to one of the labs.

As Berto placed the cure into a computer I sat beside a large glass tube and noticing me shaking he sighed and walked over, setting a hand down on my shoulder.

"You'll be fine. Just trust me, okay?" Berto said and I managed a grin before I moved inside the tube and as it closed I suddenly gasped, setting my palm against the wall as I stared wide-eyed at my boyfriend. "Jessie its going to be fine. It'll be over soon." He told me and I nodded just before something struck me right below my stomach and I cried out, finding a small needle sticking into my snake half. Before I could pull the needle out I felt a burning sensation starting to spread throughout my body and as I cried out in agony, Berto stared as I began to thrash from side to side. "Jessie!" He cried out just as I screamed, a long drawn out noise that ended with a hiss and to his horror I collapsed to the floor. Seconds later I passed out to the sounds of my friends asking if I was okay and I wanted to laugh but I was unconcious by the time I could say a word.

"Jess?" Shock said and I groaned struggling to open my eyes and as I finally willed myself awake I found myself lying on something soft. "Oh thank goodness." He muttered and as I went to sit up I groaned as the room spun and I lay back, feeling dizzy and really weak.

"Just rest. Changing back from a snake mutant isn't easy." Berto said from somewhere and when I tilted my head I saw him standing beside me. "I'm...sorry that I had to hurt you but I needed to inject the cure." He sighed looking a little down and I sighed, a little sore but grateful. When he felt me squeeze his hand he grinned at me.

"That's okay..." I sighed yawning a little as I lay on what I soon realized was a bed. "Thanks to you...I'm not...a monster." I whispered as my eyes closed and just as I began to doze I heard a chuckle.

"No matter what form you're in, you're never a monster to me." Berto answered and he smiled at the grin that appeared on my face just before I fell asleep.


End file.
